Broken Doll
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Three times she has come to the village and he learns just how much of a caged bird she really is. How do you set someone free when they may never truly have that freedom? Do you create a new cage or keep sending her away?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Doll

She sat at the bottom of the well not wanting to go up, she already knows what awaits her at the top and it isn't home, the only place she does want to go but the well refused to take her there. She is back here at that desert place, Sunagakure and she never wanted to return and neither did he. Why couldn't she be at home, the one place where she might feel some comfort or normalcy even though she is beyond normal? At no point does she plan on climbing out of the well, she will wait until the stubborn thing will allow her through to the one place she might heal and feel safe...

Years ago as a child of 6 years she had gone against her grandfather's wishes and played by the well back before he put a cover on it and accidentally she knocked her dolly inside. Leaning over she tried to grab it and toppled over. With a flash of blue she was no longer in the well shed with dirt in it but in a well with sand at the bottom of it. Not quite understanding what was going on she grabbed her dolly and clung to it before calling out for her family. Only a minute could have gone by when she was found by a person wearing a mask and she looked up at them confused to see them instead of her family. Then a few more gathered watching over her until a man with a stern face appeared and within a few seconds he had jumped down by her, looking over her scared form clutching to her dolly as he took in the words of his ANBU. Using his strong arms to pick her up he jumped out of the well and could see his youngest watching them as he held his teddy bear. With a stern glance he continued forward carrying her off to his office as her blue eyes looked at the young boy with aqua eyes preferring to see someone her age than all of these scary adults in this place filled with sand. She held a hand out to him wanting to be by the sad little boy making him watch her a little curious until he could no longer see her. She held no hatred for him in those eyes, she wanted his company over another's, and that made him hope to see her again.

They didn't know what to do with her at first as she spent her first few days there not really seeing anyone as she was kept in a place with a bedroom and bathroom, brought meals and snacks to tie her over. It was more of the same adults along with ones wearing white robes and she felt sad when they refused to inform her where her mom and grandpa are. It was later that day when she felt something and looked out the window, seeing a large sand looking creature roaring in a portion of the village that she felt her body react. With no control to anything going on around her she glowed a pale lavender color, that same color shot out connecting her to the creature making it glow before it disappeared and she fell to the floor unconscious. Rasa was just about to subdue the monster when it happened, he could see the small girl at the window and that was when her fate was sealed in his eyes. When she woke again it was to a kind man's face and the little boy as they looked her over.

Gaara already knew she was the one to subdue him and he wasn't sure what to feel about it. He is always called monster and now they found someone to subdue him when he can't control the beast inside. She is to remain by his side from here on out, that is her use to this village and he wasn't sure who is really the jailer when she still wants to return home but can't because she is to be here for the village to use. She looked sad as they sat down to eat together; no one answered her when she asked once again when she can go home. His uncle did seem to feel for the girl but he won't go against the orders they were given, he is her new caretaker.

"Kagome Kagome bird in a cage…" his uncle mumbled that night as he looked over her sleeping form.

"Uncle Yashamaru, why do you say that," he asked him as he held his teddy bear and stood in the doorway.

Exiting the room he looked over at his nephew and replied, "Her name means bird in a cage and that is what she really is… Fate seems to keep her trapped just like that bird and I wonder who will one day set her free…"

"She is a bird trapped in a cage…" he quietly spoke as he looked at her, not liking the sound of it at all. "So someone needs to set her free somehow…" he wasn't sure how but if he could he would.

The next morning she approached him and he tensed unsure what she wants from him, "Gaara, would you like to play with me?"

'Play? She is asking me to play with her?' He looked up at her puzzled and slow in response. She looked a bit nervous when he continued to say nothing but look at her. "Yes," he finally said and she suddenly beamed at him happy, happy that he will play with her. It was strange to him… but now what is he supposed to do with her to play, he has never played with anyone.

"What do you want to play," she asked still very happy.

"I don't know, I have never played with anyone," he replied to her making her look confused.

"Do you not like the other kids," she tried to understand why.

"No they do not like me," he informed her.

"Well I like you," she told him, catching him off guard yet again.

From that day forward they played together, were always seen together, and she taught him about friends including her ones back home. Over a week had gone by and they sat down at dinner once again with his uncle who looked after the both of them just as he is supposed to. "Yashamaru, when can I go home? My mommy is going to be very mad and sad that I haven't returned yet. I don't want to make her cry or be in trouble," she said looking up at his uncle once again but they both knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I don't know when you will go home," he replied instead of informing her she isn't being allowed to go home.

Her face deflated as she began to quietly eat her food as his aqua eyes watched her while he ate his own meal next to her. "Your mom will cry because you're gone," he asked her thinking of the picture of his own mother.

Blue eyes looked over at him for a moment before returning to her plate, "Yes, she cried once when I got lost at a big park and she couldn't find me for a long time. She was more sad about me possibly being gone forever than mad that I wandered off following a bunny. I wasn't gone overnight that time," she began to think of how many nights she has now slept here. "Grandpa is going to be mad that I didn't listen to him about playing in the well shed."

Yashamaru listened keeping his own feelings on the situation subdued although he is against his orders. His brother-in-law and the council will not allow her to go home; her usefulness to the village is greater than any compassion they have for the child missing her family. She is their newest tool in the village, the one that will keep the tailed beast sealed inside Gaara in check, they have no plans of letting her stray from his side, ever… this is a utilitarian world they live in and she unfortunately ended up here.

A couple nights later she grew sad, very homesick as she pretended to sleep. Yashamaru left out the front door and instead of remaining she took this chance to try to go home on her own unaware of the aqua eyes that watched her dart out the door. She had spotted the well the other day and not wanting to wait for them to take her there she decided to just go herself. He followed her and could already see his uncle about to intercept her so he did what he felt was right, using his sand he picked her up and dropped her into the well, watching it flash blue signaling that it worked.

"Gaara why did you do that," his uncle turned to him disappointed.

"She told me a good friend would do something that will make their sad friend happy. I want to be a friend and set her free," he look up at his uncle, glancing at the well before turning his eyes down to the ground knowing he had been naughty.

Kneeling down in front of his nephew he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gaara you're so very kind," he felt moved by him, "but I need to see if I can at least bring her back to appease your father." Standing back up he went over to the well and jumped in, landing on the sandy bottom with Suna still above him so he returned to his nephew. "Looks like you are the one who has set the caged bird free from this fate, come now I will take you home before I report to your father," he placed a gentle hand on his back to guide him back home and away from the well that allowed the little girl to return home.

* * *

Standing at the well, twelve years in age, she couldn't get that dream out of her mind as she looked at the cover covered in sutras from her grandfather. She wants to know if she really had travelled to some place other or if this is just some reoccurring dream from her childhood. Remaining here won't solve anything, she already knows that and so just to get rid of her curiosity and put this whole thing to rest she used the hammer to pull the nails out of the boards, steadily taking them off until she can look down into the dark depths with no obstruction.

Climbing to the top of the ledge she balanced on the balls of her feet and pushed off, falling down into the dark depths being swallowed by that blue light from her dream and landing on a sand covered ground. Like last time she was soon looking up to a person in a mask. "So it wasn't a dream…" she said more to herself than the person above her. Not long after the same man with the stern face appeared looking at least a little surprised to see her again.

'This is the same girl,' he thought and once again jumped down into the well and retrieved her, setting her down on her feet when they landed back on the ground up top. "Follow me," he instructed as her curious eyes looked around at the buildings and she was once again heading to his office with aqua eyes watching her from on top of a nearby building. She was left in his office with the ANBU while he had a meeting with the council. "Gaara has better control of Shukaku I do not see much reason to keep her if all she can do is subdue him. If she does anything wrong he will kill her so I do not see her worth," he decided.

Joeseki spoke up, "We do not truly know if that is all she can do," he had a sudden gleam in his eyes. "Gaara has grown more in control of the Shukaku but he is not loyal and has grown strong. We should test this theory to see if her powers only extend to subduing him," he plotted as they all got his drift.

Exiting the meeting he went back to his office and ordered her to follow him once again. He sent a messenger to instruct his youngest to where he is to appear. Shortly after they arrived he appeared in a swirl of sand catching her off guard and much like a referee between two fighters he stood slightly between them. "Kagome I want you to attack him with the intent to kill," he ordered.

Head jerking in surprise she looked at him, "Wait what, why would I do that? I don't want to kill anybody," she quickly replied.

His eyes looked over at with his stern face in place, "You will because I ordered it."

Eyes shining with her anger she bit back, "Where I live it is against the rules and laws to hurt another, a crime to kill them that can be punishable by death. I refuse and I doubt I ever could hurt him, I'm not a fighter," she crossed her arms looking at him rebelliously.

Surprised at that revelation he looked at her confused, "You have powers, why would you not use them for fighting?"

"Powers, what powers? All I remember is no one would take me back home and that he is my friend so why would I hurt Gaara when he is my friend?" His stunned face glanced at his youngest who had narrowed his eyes on her but he was unsure if it was a good sign or if he is about to try and kill her.

"Do you know who I am," he settled on asking.

"Not a clue," she gave him a sassy reply that had him looking at her with a narrowed gaze.

"I am the fourth Kazekage here," he said as if it would say everything to her.

"You are the fourth wind shadow, well whatever that means congratulations," she stubbornly replied even if she was confused on what the significance of it was.

"That means I am the ruler, the head of this village," he fought the urge to grit his teeth, never having dealt with disobedience to such an extent.

"So you're basically like the mayor from where I live," she compared the two. "That still doesn't give you the right to order me around, I do not live here."

"This is a shinobi village, you are within my boundaries so you are to do as I say," he demanded, clearing the air for her.

On the verge of yelling at him she remained rooted to her spot with her hands fisted by her side, "Where I come from I go to school to learn so when I move on to college I can choose to be a doctor, lawyer, engineer, or whatever I want to be. We choose what we want to be and the military is only an option if you wish to be in it, not by force. A fighting career is for those who want to be professionals or be a bodyguard or something, I am not a fighter, I won't even be done with my required schooling until I am eighteen buddy!"

Turning from the frustrating girl he ordered, "Gaara attack her."

Looking at him incredulously, "Did you not hear a word I said, I have no powers this is not some cartoon or video game, I am a regular human girl not some superhero or something!"

He tuned her out as he watched Gaara for any sign of him following orders. His aqua eyes slid from his father to the little girl he had set free and considers him to be her friend, her claims of having no powers or fighting experience because she is supposedly a regular human girl although he has been told otherwise. That would mean she has no recollection of what happened that night or why she had been here for so long. The sand shifted around him as he began to come to a decision as he looked across from him to where she stood still ready to mouth off to his father.

"You know wind shadow doesn't make sense, this is not a windy place it is a desert so why not be called something more like desert or sand shadow..." she began to ramble just to annoy the man. When sand suddenly shot at her she screamed in a panicked frenzy as her vision went black, movements restricted as she felt the sand particles against her skin.

Rasa looked at the sphere of sand knowing any moment now that mouthy child will be dead. Watching his youngest raise his hand up beginning to squeeze he will soon see nothing but her blood left to prove she once existed. Eyes seeing the pale color back from all those years ago he jumped far back just moments before it blasted out and sent his youngest flying, the sand falling useless to the ground and she fell on her knees looking around stumped. "What just happened, I thought he was really about to kill me," she mumbled seeing him out cold several yards away and Rasa approaching from where he had jumped to safety. They both approached the still form, "Is he okay, I didn't do this did I?"

"I told you, you have powers," he studied the damage done to Gaara.

"Is he going to be okay," she questioned as his eyes slowly opened back up, feeling worried that she hurt her friend. "Shouldn't we take him to a doctor," she looked up at Rasa.

"He will be fine, I have a meeting to get to, follow me," he ordered.

"Wait, we can't just leave him here, he has hardly even woken up. What if he is really hurt?" She protested and went to kneel down when Rasa grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her with him.

"He will be fine," he glanced at his youngest with dispassionate eyes.

She tried getting her arm out of his tight grip, attempting to pull those fingers of steel off her, "Let go of me, I don't want to leave Gaara until I can see he is fine. Have you no heart! You're the leader here shouldn't you care about your own people!"

Gaara's eyes followed them as he slowly sat up hurting; his body ached from the blast that hit him. She put up a futile struggle against his father, being dragged away as her worth to the village is being tested. A part of him didn't feel good about attacking her and then planning to crush her with his sand as her words began to bother him. As a child he had helped her get away and now she has returned calling him friend, still wanting to see to him even though he was only a few seconds away from ending her existence and proving his own, from sacrificing her to the beast inside him. Will he regret not crushing her in time, will he desire her blood later, or will he let her live even though his mind is beginning to go over what the meaning to this exercise truly meant... and he will not cease to exist…

The rest of the day she was kept under the watchful eyes of the Kazekage, mostly locked away in his office while he sat in a meeting with the council determining her fate unknown to her. When she was finally released she immediately went out into the village to find where Gaara had been, eventually coming to the spot and seeing him gone. "I didn't want to hurt him," she quietly said out loud, not ever acknowledging the fact he had apparently held no qualms in doing so to her, never realizing just how close she was to being killed.

Assuming he must be either fine or someone else is taking care of him she let her feet lead her away as she looked around for where the well is. As soon as she approached Rasa was before her with his arms crossed, looking at her with the same stern face as always, "I may have allowed you to walk around but that doesn't mean I am allowing you to be released from here. Follow me to your temporary lodging," he ordered and began walking away.

Growing angry she marched right up to the well determined to leave when her body was suddenly thrown airborne, hitting the side of a round building with a kunai to her neck. "You will learn to follow orders," his harsh voice graced her ears as the world spun and fell black with aqua eyes watching her ever since she left the Kazekage building.

She didn't wake again until morning where her head throbbed at the physical abuse from yesterday. Curling into a ball as she clutched her pillow she remained there as her head continued with the pounding resounding at the back of her skull. It was a stupid idea to come here, why couldn't she just pretend it was a dream and not an actual place she had visited? The place was thankfully quiet but it wasn't home for her. With no aspirin to take she could only guess how long it took for her to feel well enough to get up and look for the bathroom. With nothing to eat and only a faucet to drink from she returned to bed so she can rest and wait for whatever will happen next.

Her third day in the village she walked around hungry and upset, not even willing to return to the well so soon after what happened last time. Whenever she did see Gaara he was always high on top of some building alone and she could only imagine he must hate her or something for hurting him. Finding a swing at a park she sat there swinging alone as the younger kids played, her eyes didn't pay them much heed while she felt dispirited in this village of shinobi. Her legs slowly pumped her to move back and forth, never picking up speed as she remained at a sedate pace. This place is starting to become a bad dream to her as she wondered what it would take for them to let her go home or if they ever will do so. What was the purpose behind seeing if she could harm Gaara? Does he remember her from when they were by each other for several days? Maybe she hurt his feelings for leaving?

On her fourth day she woke to finding Rasa there already bidding her to follow him. Wary of him she followed obediently, once again not being given any sustenance and now not able to relieve her bladder. She was taken to the hospital where she would then undergo several hours of testing and examination, coming out of there worn out, happy to crawl back into her bed as the lack of nutrients helped to aid the fatigue, her every movement outside or even in the room being watched by Gaara as he remained undecided on if he should just snuff out her life or aid her escape again.

The fifth day she woke to cold food sitting by her bed on a tray. Limbs feeling heavy she ate the meal and used the bathroom to wash up the best she could, feeling gross at this point. With no instructions to do anything else she once again returned to bed feeling depressed at her situation and unsure what she could do. It wasn't until that afternoon that Rasa raised his voice to wake her up. Not sure what he wants this time she was led back to the same spot where he ordered her to attack Gaara. Nervous she was glad she didn't see the auburn haired boy but was instead faced with the auburn haired man and his dark eyes.

"Defend yourself," he ordered as what looked to be gold dust came rushing at her making her fear for her life as he attacked. That is what he called training, he wanted her power to come out at her will but it only came out when he was close to killing her time and again.

After what she considered to be a terrifying day she had enough of being obedient, in the dead of night she left the unlocked room and tried to quietly make her way to the well. She wants to go home and she wants to go there now not wait for whatever else he has in store for her after what today was like. Her life felt like it is in more danger the longer she stays. She is not about to be the cat in that idiom 'curiosity killed the cat,' and she definitely didn't think she will have enough satisfaction to bring her back. With one last corner to turn she could see the well and all of the shinobi stationed around it for guarding purposes. Her one chance at escape being blocked off as they took notice to her and with little to lose she sprinted towards it but was quickly stopped a little more than five feet from it. Sand exploded around them knocking all the shinobi out cold as Gaara landed in front of her, the frown still in place as he looked at her. She wasn't sure if he wanted to say something or if he is waiting for her to start first. Noticing how quickly he disposed all of the guards it proved to her how strong he is and the fact he looked unscathed from the other day… How does he even feel about that day?

Standing near the well he continued to look at her in a similar fashion to the Kazekage, the resemblance there between the two. She swallowed a bit thickly and wanted to take a step toward him but that look in his eyes kept her rooted to the spot, the look that said one wrong move she will likely be dead. How is this the sad boy she befriended years ago? "Gaara…" she wasn't really sure what to say as she looked at the ground as she thought that the sadness could have turned to anger, "I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye before, I was homesick and tired of waiting for them to take me home…" she lifted her eyes back up to him seeing the same facial expression, "and I didn't want to hurt you the other day, honest, I don't even know where it came from."

His eyes continued to bore into her, "Why did you come back?"

"Why, well I wasn't sure if this place was a memory or a dream… so I decided to jump into the well again and figure it out," she gave him an honest reply.

Letting the sand come out of his gourd it prepared to do his bidding, "Bird in a cage, I released you once before and I will do so once again," he spoke quietly, 'she doesn't know why she is here and she wouldn't be happy with their plans to use her for my destruction,' he knew it all to be fact, 'so because of that I will do this once again.' He became firm in his decision, "Should you stay they will use you to destroy me and only one will walk away if either of us. My existence will not cease to exist so I will aid your escape but should you ever return I will personally end your existence myself because I only care for my own. Be gone and never return for if you do you know what awaits here for you _friend_ ," he used the sand one more time as she looked hurt at his words and once again he lifted her up to where she hovered over the well and was once again dropped inside with a flash of blue enveloping her to show her successful departure. He walked away with barely a backwards glance as he continued on into the darkness of the night not caring that his father and the council will be furious.

* * *

So now at sixteen years of age she continued to sit in the bottom of the well having already climbed up towards the top of the well and dropped down, hitting the sandy ground instead of being swallowed into the blue light. Her heart had already felt heavy enough, just coming from the final battle, destroyed the jewel and had her heart shattered when she fled to save herself from Kikyo trying to come after her for the rest of her soul. The wounds had clotted, tears dried as she realized InuYasha wasn't stopping Kikyo as he remained undecided to who was more important to him. She ached so much and now she is back in this place that values your worth over your life, this place where her once friend informed her she will die by his hands should she ever return and look at where the well has brought her and refused to allow her passage home again. Eventually she will be discovered and he will most likely be there or find out, then it will be curtains for her, feeling like regardless of what happens InuYasha had also practically tossed her life away as well.

Her split up soul ached more today than it has in a long time, resonating in time with the pain in her chest and the thumping of her heart as she wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head on top for a moment until it grew darker in the well. Unable to ignore it she looked up at the masked face staring down at her while she waited for the stern Kazekage to appear with them yet he never did. She felt a chill creep up her spine as she watched sand come down instead. Dropping her hands down to the ground it was like facing a python as she fisted her hands into the sand beneath her wishing she could be swallowed up by the well because she has only ever seen one control the sand like this and it was liking hearing the death bells toll while she bit her lip to prevent her from crying out. Her eyes watered just a little before she squeezed them shut for a second and felt the sand wrap around her like a large hand then begin to lift her out, blinking the tears away as the light blue sky above grew closer to her until she was set down on her feet in front of a familiar figure now wearing a crimson coat with a grey vest and holding a hat labeling him as the Kazekage.

"Lord Gaara, what do you want done with her," the masked shinobi asked as they studied her awaiting orders.

She stood, refusing to meet anyone's eyes or look death in the face. Waiting for the words of judgment to come she looked down to her left with sad, defeated eyes as life just felt too heavy to even attempt at fighting for it. The well has refused to let her through, she has a chance that it will take her to the Feudal Era where her life will be forfeit regardless and here _he_ is now the leader; she refuses to kill another and in a village full of shinobi with no definitive way out that she has seen, her life appeared to be at an end when she thought it was either going to truly begin or resume. A breeze blew through there lifting a few of her locks that once covered the wounds on her arms, no one seeing the little bit of the shaft connected to an arrowhead protruding from her back, the rest broken off by the following arrow that skimmed across the skin on her back only leaving a deep a gouge. All the wounds and injuries couldn't move her enough to care when she began to want to know how she will receive her death. If possible her shoulders sagged even more, the fire in her doused as her eyes followed the shadow of a bird flying around seemingly free as she remained the bird trapped in a cage, her fate to come here for the third time to be ended by the one who had previously set her free twice and will instead kill her the third.

Eyes taking in her defeated posture he could tell she must have just escaped a fight for her life somewhere just to end up here. Her body weary of the day's events he could see the sadness in her eyes and as if she had not a single hope left she clearly remembered that he told her he would claim her life the third time. Coming from wherever she was to being here it must seem to her that regardless of the where her life is forfeit. A deep pain rested in her eyes weighing them down as they dimmed and he watched her submit herself to the fate resting in his hands. Looking over the torn outfit and the accumulation of dirt, cuts, and bruises he turned from her softly commanding, "Come." She sluggishly followed, his ANBU member following from behind her as a precaution, eyes catching sight of what could be seen left of the arrow in her back and glimpses of the other wounds being hidden by her thick black locks. It was all filed away to be of use later whether in aid of her or to use against her, he now has it all catalogued in his mind to supply his Lord with the information as they headed to what appeared to be his office for now.

Once he was seated his ANBU guard whispered his findings causing him to study her a little harder but she appeared to be unaffected by any physical pain at this point. She looked like a beautiful yet broken doll in his eyes. 'She had been set free of the fate awaiting her here at father's hands yet it would appear she was still a bird in a cage, never truly free. Her body is toned this time, spirit deflated, and eyes echoing her grief, fate seems to have defeated her in mind, body, and spirit…' Even though she apparently stopped feeling the pain her body began showing signs of it including the drops of blood coming from that green skirt. "I see that you have returned for a third time but I am surprised you didn't immediately leave," he finally said to her.

"The well refused my passage," her quiet voice drifted to their ears, the verbal admittance seemed to make her eyes cloud over even more as her one escape was closed off from her even though it only gave her a fifty percent chance on returning home instead of a death at Kikyo's hands and InuYasha's indecisiveness. Her eyes could be playing tricks on her but her world seemed to grow darker around the edges of her vision, she felt so betrayed and like her life held little meaning to the ones around her. It hurt for others to view you as easy to discard or even be undecided on what your worth truly is to them. What was the point in even trying at this point? Her body felt suddenly cold even though she could have sworn it was hot not long ago, maybe this is how you feel when you know that someone who wants you dead is right before you and you have nothing to save yourself, nowhere to flee. That could be it...

"So you are stuck here then Kagome," he stated watching her carefully as she gave no indication of having heard him. "Kagome," he called to her once again hearing the ANBU shift as if ready to snap her back to attention should he be ordered so. With a sigh he pushed away from his desk and stood, his eyes just barely catching sight of her as she crumpled to the floor out cold, the arrowhead protruding from her chest as the hard floor pushed it through. They both knelt down next to her checking for signs of her life still hanging on to her. The wounds they knew of were not enough to cause this, had he known she was in that rough of shape they would have gone to the hospital but she acted like they were nothing to her. By the time she was in the hands of his medics her shirt was little more than a bloody rag. What remained of the arrow was removed and they had to heal her impaled right lung to save her life first. She was left there to be taken care of while he searched the records with a few assistants to find anything on her from what would've been recorded down by his father and the council. When they did find something he retreated back to his office to read through them while he awaited word on if she will survive or had passed on. He doesn't really want a hand in her death but back then he would've done it just to secure his own life, his words a warning as the girl that called him friend was left hurt when he told her that he does not value her life. He had been so cold to her back then.

At seventeen years already he no longer held those fears or lack of care; his life had steadily changed for the better shortly after she left the second time. With the years that have passed by since then she wouldn't have a clue that he has no plans to claim her life. 'She may be a caged bird and I had set her free twice but this time will I free her? A caged bird does not know how to survive for long in the harsh world beyond the cage. Should I release her again she could likely die without the protection of her cage,' he thought about it, remembering a time when his uncle asked him why he let their pet bird out.

" _I wanted to set it free like Kagome," he told him, watching as his uncle held the bird in his hand before carefully placing it back inside the birdcage._

" _Kagome…" he thought about the little girl. "It is a nice thought Gaara but there is more to it than that. If a bird is always caged, having never learned how to find food and shelter after a life of always having it given to them the bird could likely die if its instincts are not strong enough to ensure its survival. Our bird was born at the pet store and has always lived in a cage, it has no knowledge of the world beyond and will likely fall victim because of that lack of knowledge."_

" _Then what about Kagome, is she going to be okay," he looked worried thinking he might have sent her to her death._

" _She still had a family to return to, a safe place that served as her food and shelter so she is likely okay right now," he quelled the panic in his nephew with his reassuring words._

Sitting at his desk looking over the information as that memory lingered on his mind. He can't make any firm judgements until he finds out from her what has happened to her that she showed up in such rough condition. She came from a place that is against fighting so where would she have been to have come here in this condition? He still has to be sure she will even live to tell the tale and see if the well will continue to reject her passage. Going through paper after paper it was just like he knew, they had plans to use her in aid to help them kill him but they didn't know how to get her powers to come out without her being seconds from death and a portion of them had been sealed away as well. Another discovery was something powerful inside of her body located on the left side of her torso; they had plans to see what it is after they used her to kill him. Should she survive he should have her examined again to see what their findings would be. Pulling out a blank notepad, a note, and pencil he left his desk once he was finished and placed her files in a secure spot for perusal later on.

Back in the hospital he found her resting on the bed asleep. Seeing a medic still in the room he gained their attention as he stepped in. "I want her to use this and read the instructions upon waking," he instructed the medic while he set it down on the table near her bed and departed after studying her for a moment. As the leader of a village filled with shinobi he can't sit around by her temporary bed when he has plenty to do. With Shukaku extracted from him he doubted she would be of much interest to the council but he will have to read over the notes again to ensure the council will still find no use for her powers. Soon they will be in his office when news of her return reaches them. If she no longer has a cage to return safely to then he will give her one here. Just what is he to do with a caged bird?


	2. Chapter 2

I went back through the first chapter and cleared it up a bit but I am sorry for the confusion. Basically it starts out with Kagome sitting in the bottom of the well at Suna not wanting to be found out. Then the story turns to what her last two encounters were there and why she has remained in the well instead of climbing out. First as a 6 year old kid where Rasa and the council planned to never return her home because she can subdue Gaara when Shukaku comes out, that is when she befriends Gaara while he is still a child trying to connect with others. Then she returns at 12 years old shortly before the Konoha Crush where Gaara only loves himself. He knew that this time they were planning to use her to try and kill him but she wants no part in harming others. Since she is trying to return home, is unwilling to hurt him, and was the one person to call him friend, he chose to help her but informed her if she ever returns he will kill her just to preserve his own life. She does return at 16 years old, not aware that the circumstances have changed yet again so Gaara has no plans to actually follow through on that threat. Before she arrived in the well the third time, she had defeated Naraku and the jewel with the others but Kikyo wanted to claim the rest of her soul afterwards. InuYasha couldn't choose between the two of them so that left Kagome running for her life to the well as Kikyo attempted to kill her. After jumping into the well she wasn't taken home but back to Gaara who threatened to kill her the next time she came back and the well refused her passage when she climbed up until she was close to the top and jumped back down hoping to be swallowed up by the passage of time but instead was still in Suna. She basically thought she was dead regardless of if she remains in Suna or goes to the Feudal Era, her one sure way to survive was to go home but she was denied.

Broken Doll

Chapter 2

'I'm alive…'

She looked around what appeared to be a hospital as a medic walked in, "Hello Kagome, looks like you are finally awake," they greeted.

In her mind she should be dead and it was hard to wrap her mind around the fact she is in a hospital alive… "How am I still alive? I was guaranteed death if I ever returned here," she mumbled and pinched herself looking confused.

"Well I don't know about all that but I do know Lord Gaara brought you here and you were on the verge of dying if we didn't heal your right lung. He came back and left instructions for you there along with that notepad and pencil. Get started on what he has for you, I will be right back in with something for you to eat," they exited the room leaving her with the rest of the patients resting behind the other curtains.

'Now what is going to happen with me,' she questioned not sure if she likes the fact she is still here alive. The last time she was here had not been pleasant. 'If Gaara is in charge now does that mean Rasa died?' She grabbed the note reading the instructions to write a detailed account of what has occurred in her life over these last four years since she was last here. 'I don't see why he cares but I suppose he will be one of the few to know my secret,' she figured and grabbed the pencil and paper, not having a whole lot to say beyond a couple pages explaining where she comes from, the norm there and applying it to her life until she got going on what happened a little over a year ago. Five pages were filled up by the time the medic popped back in giving her an option for a drink and then she turned the page to start on the sixth and then filled the seventh when he returned once again but with a tray of food and her beverage of choice.

"We have you all healed up but you will still be staying here for the time being under the orders of Lord Gaara. He has already been informed that you are awake once again. Do you need to use the restroom or anything," he asked her as he watched her set the notepad down.

"Yes, I do need to use the restroom," her bladder felt like it could burst so after pushing the sheets off she climbed off the bed and followed him, eyes taking in everything including the nearest exit since she refuses to believe she is truly stuck here. It wasn't long and she was back in the room writing as she slowly ate, only just now getting to the part where Sango joined the group. Getting to the final battle and the events afterwards took her the rest of the day since he wanted a detailed account of her life. She hardly had any paper to spare by the time she finished and stifled a yawn setting the pencil down as she sat back exhausted, unsure if her story is believable to them but she told the truth, that is what counts right?

Gaara entered the room during the night time hours seeing her already fast asleep, flipping through the pages to the last it appeared she was already done so he sat down in a chair deciding to start reading and learn more about who Kagome is to get a clearer picture on where to go from here. While she was out cold they already did the examination, whatever was inside her was gone, leaving a scar behind so it appeared someone else had gotten to her and the seal was also gone, leaving a large amount of raw power that is not chakra. After the first few pages he got a couple answers, reading through what her life had been like as he could tell that she was predetermined by fate to be this caged bird and with no one around to predict the future he is unsure why she is now once again here. There had been a reason why she was sent to the Feudal Era but she has now been here three times at different ages in her life. He was already on page twenty getting caught up in everything going on, trying to think of what it must have been like to suddenly end up in an era like that one needing to defeat this Naraku. For being a caged bird she has done well to survive, instincts strong enough to keep her going as she juggled a double life.

The more he read the more he wanted to finish and see how she ended up in such poor condition if she always had these companions and allies to count on. It didn't surprise him however that she openly accepted various ones regardless of their species or origins, she never thought in a bias way even as a child. He has never met someone like her over these years; he probably never would if he tried. Then again she appeared like a broken doll when he got her out of the well... something bad happened yet he has no clue unless Naraku won and she just barely escaped with her life.

The moon rose higher and higher into the sky as he spent his time reading, eyes occasionally looking her way to study her sleeping face still looking troubled even in her sleep. Eyes flicking back to the paper he only had a little over a dozen pages to go so he will soon have his answers. He was beginning to assume her companions are dead and she is the last one standing, a Priestess from the future… from a world that only kept up tradition but wasn't quite apt to believe in such things as actual powers and real demons in the sense she speaks of them. As he reached the final pages he couldn't believe what had truly happened to her… betrayal. After everything she has ever done for her first friend there… she was betrayed, her worth to him put in question and then she ends up here where her worth was always more valued than her happiness or life.

" _We did it, we finally did it," Kagome said as she watched Bakusaiga destroy Naraku until nothing would be left of him. Lord Sesshoumaru was already leaving back to the village where his companions waited, Sango and Miroku stood stunned as the wind tunnel began to disappear. She looked around at everyone feeling like they have been freed from such a great burden, able to finally pick up with their lives. Facing the glimmering sky she was suddenly struck from behind and sucked into the jewel where she remained for three days until she found the correct wish._

 _Reappearing right where she had disappeared, her companions came running. "Kagome!" She turned towards them smiling._

" _I did it, the jewel is gone for good," she eliminated another burden as she looked at their relieved faces. They rejoiced at the good news, she remained behind still worn out as the battle from Naraku and spending three days in the jewel began to catch up with her as she watched the sun begin to set. She barely heard the sound of someone releasing an arrow in time for her to turn and have it get lodged in the right side of her back instead of a clean kill to the heart. The stinging, burning pain brought tears to her eyes as she looked at Kikyo in disbelief. "Kikyo, what are you doing, why are you doing this?!" She asked the older woman who still walked the earth as one of the undead._

" _Shouldn't it be obvious, I want my soul, I want my life back now that Naraku and the jewel is gone," she replied with cold eyes and a determined face._

 _InuYasha came running at the smell of Kagome's blood, he looked between the two of them,"Kikyo, Kagome what is going on?!"_

" _It is time to make your decision InuYasha; you can't have both of us. It is either her life or mine," she gave him the choice as he stood there shell shocked at the sudden turn in events, unable to form words or do a thing._

 _Kagome watched him feeling the hurt well up that it wasn't already simple enough, she is the one alive here, not Kikyo! "InuYasha," she called to him quietly already feeling suddenly distant from him._

" _In a way you would have both of us," Kikyo suddenly said making him stiffen._

 _Mouth opening with a lack of words to come out, if everything they have been through together has still not been enough for him then there is nothing she could say to even stop the events taking place. If she is to survive she will have to do so herself. With that thought in mind she took off in a sprint for the well turning just in time for another arrow to miss, feeling it graze her back and hit the shaft of the one arrow sticking out of her back already. It teared and pulled on her abused muscles, her body cramping in protest to the frantic run and lack sustenance. Looking over her shoulder Kikyo was coming after her by horseback, another arrow flying right at her as she narrowly missed and went tumbling down a short slope._

 _Going to the trees she was able to miss a few more or at least keep them from hitting any vital spots as her blood grew heavier in the air. Her white and green sailor uniform was getting torn and dirty from her frantic escape. Taking another few falls she could barely make out the well in the distance and began sprinting wildly as the tears stung her eyes knowing this will likely be her last time here in the Feudal Era. InuYasha's betrayal hurt her every step, every second of the way. With a good lunge she dove for the well, missing another arrow as she disappeared with a flash of blue thinking she is possibly finally safe but when she landed it was blue skies and sand…_


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Doll

He sat in bed thinking over how her world seemed to come to a crashing halt. He may be considered one of the elite, a genius but it didn't take one to realize she held feelings for InuYasha and has been hurting over this love triangle she _was_ in. Yashamaru may have betrayed him but he was ordered to and went through with it to still teach him but InuYasha had outright betrayed her, going from her protector to the very one turning a blind eye to the fact his undead first love is trying to kill the one who has stuck by his side through all of it. It bothered him greatly to know how much she must be hurting. Should the well continue to not accept her then it will be up to him to look out for her from now on, try to make up for the hurt she has experience at his and his father's hands.

A caged bird… she is one but not nearly so like that pet bird he had. She is a caged bird more like in the way of her not being able to choose what path to follow, it is more like she is just constantly pushed and dragged in the direction chosen of a greater force and she has no choice but to follow. Traveling around in a time where demons roamed it is clear to him she is not defenseless and must have a good enough mind to know how to keep surviving. Here though she has no chakra so she cannot be a shinobi and she is already at an age where most are chunin or jounin by now. He will help her make this into at least a temporary home. With the life she has led so far he was uncertain what will happen with her next.

When morning came and many of the citizens of his village were up he left his office to go next door to the hospital and see if she has woken up. Wearing his robes of the Kazekage as he often does he has also heard it makes him look more peaceful so he hoped that maybe it will have that kind of psychological effect on her. Finding the door opened a few inches he placed his hand on the door to open it further as he stepped in and found her nervous gaze already on him while she bit the inside of her cheek .

"Good morning," his soft voice came out saying a phrase he doesn't often use but he wanted her to ease up. Sitting down at the chair next to her bed he could see her eyes had already locked on to several possible ways to make a quick escape if need be.

Swallowing she returned the gestured, "Morning."

"If you are feeling well I would like to show you where you can stay while you are here," he offered, letting her have the choice since the other times she was basically just ordered around with no choice but to listen and listen she did after his father threw her into that wall.

"Umm okay," she felt uncertain about going anywhere with him but so far he hasn't killed her, instead she was saved by his medics, and he is giving her a choice.

"I will get you signed out and have someone in shortly. When you are ready I will be just outside the door," he stood and made his way out the door leaving her to settle her nerves. He really regretted being so cruel the last time, pushing away the one person who never meant him any harm in any shape or form, she just wanted to be his friend and he had instead promised to kill her the next time she came through the well. Time, with time and patience she will come to see he is back to his true self, the one she had first met not the last one she had seen.

After several minutes went by she was finally out in the hallway by him and he noticed the rips in her shirt figuring she should get something else to wear for the time being with her shirt damaged. Gaara led the way to an apartment reserved for guests of the village. Already it is stocked with the essentials so minus the change of clothes she will have anything she needs. "Go ahead and explore the village at your leisure but I do not recommend you leave since my world is quite different from yours or the one you also traveled to. You could likely die in the desert without knowing the terrain so for your safety I ask that you remain within the valley until you learn about what it is like here."

She weighed his words, once again noticing he is leaving the choice up to her and suggesting she not just walk right out the gates to her own possible demise. "Do I have any restrictions or requirements," she asked, wanting to be aware of such things this time.

He could only figure she must be trying to avoid being harmed or at least more aware of what will happen to her this time around. "No, just come to me if you have any questions or needs. I will have a few books dropped off so you can learn more about this place just in case you are stuck this time. My office is in the Kazekage building, the center of the village. Anyone in there can lead you to my door," he offered although he had his doubts that she would take him up on anything. "So long as you remain in this village you will be under my protection just as everyone else is. For now you will stay as a guest and receive an allowance to cover any expenses you might have while you are here."

'How is this the guy who singlehandedly defeated all of those guards and then threatened to kill me,' she questioned feeling on guard still as she wasn't sure if she is right for being paranoid or maybe she should just pretend the last time never happened. "Thank you," she finally spoke, looking slightly away and down as they walked along, he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"We're here," he led her upstairs into the building where she practically had more like a condo, her mouth dropping open a little as she looked at the spacious area containing the kitchen, dining, and living rooms. He let her enter the place first before he softly shut the door behind them for privacy; he set the allowance on the table and waited for the inevitable.

"I don't get it, I thought you were going to kill me since I am a threat to you," she looked at him still a bit on guard.

"Yes and back then I would have done it if I felt pressured any further but for specific reasons I didn't. The reason you were a threat to me then no longer is a problem, my life changed for the better shortly after you left. I now live to protect my friends, my people, and allies so never worry about such a threat to your life again," he assured her with only his words alone for her to hold him to.

Biting the inside of her lip she asked, "Then I won't be used as a tool to hurt anyone right?"

"No, you are a guest here not a weapon. Times have changed and we are at peace with the major villages which is helping us to do well whereas things were quite stressful during my father's reign as the Kazekage here. I am sorry for all of the actions taken towards you," he apologized on behalf of himself and the village.

"Wait father?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I am his youngest, Rasa was my father, he died shortly after you left this last time," he could see the surprised flickering in her orbs.

"But he was- you were-," she stammered having a hard time believing this.

"Trying to kill me? It wasn't the first or the last. I was to be ultimate weapon for the village but I had trouble controlling Shukaku so that is where you came in, subduing Shukaku when he went on a rampage the first time you were here so they planned to keep you here forever. The second time they planned to use you to kill me and then see what that other power was inside your body, not caring if you died in the process after you completed the task of ending my existence. Had it been another I would have killed them and been done with it but because it was you, the only one to call me friend and never wanted to harm me I sent you down the well in a second attempt to 'free the caged bird.'" He surprised her as he referenced her life and the meaning of her name. "Shukaku no longer resides in me; I am back to my true self and have been since shortly after you left." Maybe just maybe he can gain back some semblance of trust from her again rather than her fearing what will happen to her this time at the village. This place can be her safe haven, her cage should she be in need of one. It will be where she can always return because she deserves such a place.

She looked sad, sad for him as she began to understand just what had been going on the times she was here last. 'Free the caged bird? I wonder if that is possible for me since my life never seems to calm down anymore.' It was still a nice thought that he had intended for her to be free of the fates she would have had here but she wasn't free for long, no she still had the jewel but now all of that has been completed so what does she do now?

He left her there to get settled in now that he has apologized, with the war already passed he has other work to do so they may keep recovering but thankfully everything is running smoothly. Heading off to his office he still had her on his mind wondering what life would have been like for them if he hadn't helped her to escape the first time when they were to stick together at all times. She really had been a good friend to him, he enjoyed playing with her.

" _Gaara, what games do you like to play," she asked him with her kind eyes. They sat on the swings slowly pumping their legs._

 _He looked over at his new friend feeling happy he finally has someone to play with. "I've never really played anything before. I see other kids play with a ball a lot," he mentioned, always wishing he could play with someone doing some sort of game with a ball._

" _Do you have a ball somewhere that we can play with," she looked over at him interested in playing ball with him._

" _No I don't," he looked suddenly sullen as he thought about it._

" _Don't worry kids just hang tight and I will go buy one. Remember to stay right here," Yashamaru said making them both instantly brighten giving their own varying smiles as he felt happy that this little Kagome has not minded Gaara or the fact he can control the sand a little. If anything she was completely fascinated by it._

" _Hey while we are waiting for him do you want to learn some clapping games," she suddenly asked him excitedly as she remembered a few she learned from her friends at school._

" _Sure," he looked at her with his smile. He followed her lead as she jumped off the swing and approached him._

" _Okay so it goes like this, I will do it along first to the tune of the song and then the next time around you can join in. I learned a few from my friends at school," she grinned feeling proud as she took on the role of teacher for these games._

" _Down, down, baby_

 _Down, down the roller coaster (accompanied by the hand making a horizontal wave motion)_

 _Sweet, sweet, baby (accompanied by both arms crossing the chest)_

 _I'll never let you go_

 _Shimmy, Shimmy cocoa pop_

 _Shimmy, Shimmy pow_

 _Shimmy, Shimmy cocoa pop_

 _Shimmy, Shimmy pow_

 _Grandma, grandma sick in bed_

 _She called the doctor and the doctor said_

 _Let's get the rhythm of the head, ding dong (rock the head to each side once in time with "ding-dong")_

 _Let's get the rhythm of the head, ding dong (rock the head to each side once in time with "ding-dong")_

 _Let's get the rhythm of the hands (followed by two hand claps)_

 _Let's get the rhythm of the hands (followed by two hand claps)_

 _Let's get the rhythm of the feet (stomp the right foot, then the left)_

 _Let's get the rhythm of the feet (stomp the right foot, then the left)_

 _Let's get the rhythm of the hot dog (place hands on hips and twirl)_

 _Let's get the rhythm of the hot dog (place hands on hips and twirl)_

 _Put it all together and what do you get?_

 _Ding dong (accompanied by head rock), (followed by two claps), (followed by two stomps), hot dog (accompanied by hip twirl)_

 _Put it all backwards and what do you get?_

 _Hot dog (accompanied by hip twirl), (followed by two stomps), (followed by two claps), ding dong (accompanied by head rock)"_

 _He grinned and joined in easily for the second time around as they did it together. "Do you have any more of these games?"_

" _Oh yeah, how about we do Miss Susie next," she said and began going through it to show him how it goes._

" _Miss Susie had a steamboat_

 _the steamboat had a bell_

 _Miss Susie went to heaven_

 _the steamboat went to…_

 _Hello operator please give me number nine_

 _and if you disconnect me_

 _I'll kick you from…_

 _behind the refrigerator there was a piece of glass_

 _Miss Susie fell upon it and cut her little…_

 _ask me no more questions_

 _tell me no more lies_

 _Miss Susie told me everything the day before she…_

 _Dyed her hair in purple,_

 _dyed her hair pink,_

 _dyed her hair in polka-dots_

 _and washed it down the…_

 _Sink me in the ocean,_

 _Sink me in the sea,_

 _Sink me in/down the toilet,_

 _But please don't pee on me!_

 _Another version:_

 _Miss Suzie had a baby, The baby's name was Tim,_

 _She put him in the bathtub, to see if he could swim,_

 _He drank up all the water, He ate up all the soap,_

 _He tried to eat the bathtub,_

 _but it wouldn't go down his throat_

 _Miss Suzie called the doctor, Miss Suzie tried the nurse,_

 _Miss Suzie called the lady with the alligator purse,_

 _Mumps said the doctor, Measles said the nurse,_

 _Nothing said the lady with the alligator purse,_

 _Miss Suzie kicked the doctor, Miss suzie hit the nurse,_

 _And then she paid the lady with the alligator purse"_

 _He giggled finding them funny even though he wasn't sure what everything was in them. "I like the alligator one. Can we do that one first?"_

" _Sure," she said with her excited smile still in place. Gaara asked again for more after they did both of them and she started in on Say, Say, Oh Playmate._

 _Say, say, oh playmate,_

 _Come out and play with me._

 _Bring out your dollies three._

 _Climb up my apple tree._

 _Slide down my rainbow_

 _Into my cellar door._

 _And we'll be jolly friends_

 _Forevermore, one two three four!_

 _Yashamaru had come back with the ball during the Susie rhyme and watched as the two played together easily, some of the other kids in the area watched with fascination but were still too frightened to approach them. They continued on to doing the one called A Sailor Went to Sea Sea Sea before they realized he was standing there watching them and holding a red and blue striped ball. To figure out who would start with the ball she then started teaching him the classic game of Janken. The two continued to play until it was time to head back for supper, he had never seen his nephew look so happy and on top of that he noticed Rasa was watching them at different points with an unreadable expression. Maybe he will see that his son is still truly a little boy at heart, not a monster and the villagers too._

With a faint smile he let the memory linger on his mind, quite fond of it as he remembered how much she lit up his little world back then. Naruto may have been the one to save him from the darkness but in terms of closeness he was still far closer to Kagome back when they were kids. The three of them could have been the closest of friends back then with someone like Kagome to light up their world but it wasn't meant to last, she was not from here and needed to return home to her rightful place where she could be safe even though he didn't want her to leave. Back then he really wanted her to stay forever…

Early the next morning as the sun was rising he was already at his desk looking at papers while most of the village slept. An urgent knock came to his door and after allowing them entrance he was informed of a new intruder that came from the well. Feeling worried about Kagome's safety he left the room quickly to cut the intruder off, unsure of what their tracking abilities might be. That was when he came across the peculiar sight of a guy that appeared to be close to him in age down on all fours sniffing the ground. He stood up with his long silver hair and dog ears making him stand out just as much as the red outfit and gold eyes did.

"Where the hell is Kagome," he questioned him as he cracked his knuckles. Not giving him an answer he recognized the description to be that of the friend who stood by while she was injured by this Kikyo. "I said where the hell is she?! Are you deaf or something?! Hand her over!"

Not impressed by the sight he took a few more steps forward as he addressed him, "I can safely assume you must be InuYasha. I will not be handing her over to you so leave."

"Do you have a few screws loose or something? Let me make something clear since it isn't yet, I am only half human meaning the rest of me is dog demon so I will sniff her out if I have to and I will not be letting some puny human keep her from me," he gave him a fanged smirk as he displayed his claws threateningly to the unfazed human before him.

"I could care less, she isn't going with you so leave," he ordered him in a more so bored fashion while he studied the male before him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I have her with me so you better get to handing her over before I decide to go through you instead," he threatened the red haired male.

"I am Gaara of the Desert, the leader of the village and she will not be leaving with you. This is your last chance before I take action. Leave now and never come back," the demand from him made the other male give him an angry, stubborn look. "So be it," he quickly captured him, taking the sword from him as he took him to a holding cell where he dropped him and shut the door. Without saying a word he handed the sword to the guards and left, heading back to work figuring he should inform Kagome of her former companion now being in a holding cell when it isn't so early in the morning.

As soon as the guards were gone he held out his hand, willing his sword to him through the tough bars. Placing it back on his hip he drew Tetsuiga turning the rusty blade into a gleaming fang. With one swing he blasted through the outside wall and took off catching her scent on the wind. The guards ran back seeing his sword gone and a large hole in the wall where he was once held, one immediately left to inform the Kazekage while the other left in pursuit of the prisoner. InuYasha took a few more leaps until he went in through a window and turned left, opening the door finding her waking up on the bed.

"InuYasha," she said a bit startled to see him as she pushed herself up on to one arm.

"Come on Kagome, I'm busting you out of here," he said and began walking towards the bed.

She scooted away still feeling betrayed and a bit confused to how he is suddenly here in her room, wondering if this is real. "I'm not a prisoner here," she told him.

"Yeah whatever let's just go," he made a grab for her and she pulled her arm away from him.

"I never said I want to leave, I don't want to go with you," Kagome spoke up making him pause for a fraction of a second before he grabbed her arm successfully and began dragging her off the bed.

"You belong with me remember? I would have been here a lot sooner if not for that damn well," he grumbled and dragged her to where he entered through the open window. "I would have been here a while ago had that asshole not gotten ahold of me and threw me in a damn cell, I had to wait for his fucking guards to leave so I could get my sword back."

'Wait, InuYasha was put in jail,' though it was a bit humorous she could only guess they had not for some reason told her or didn't know it was someone associated with her… then again he was probably demanding they hand her over. "InuYasha put me down I don't want to go back! You betrayed me!" She began yelling at him as he threw her on to his back and took a step on to the ledge of the window.

"Great it's this fucker again," he glared at the red head before him hovering before them on his sand. "Look we will talk later, for right now I am getting us the fuck out of here!"

"I never said I want to leave!" She was about to yank his ear and use the sit command on him when he launched off sending a wind scar at Gaara.

He landed on the ground beginning to sprint as Gaara blocked the attack easily and descended using the sand to pull Kagome right off his back and to his side while InuYasha spun around seeing her within the hold of the sand. She looked at InuYasha before looking up at Gaara watching as he calmly walked forward and positioned himself in front of her protectively. "Maybe I did not make myself clear earlier. I am the Kazekage, the leader of this village meaning I protect the people here and that includes her. I already know who you are and your failure in protecting her every time the dead priestess becomes involved. From here on out I will be replacing you for as long as she wishes to remain a part of this village," he looked full of authority in his crimson coat and grey vest.

"I don't care what you have to say, Kagome is mine and is coming with me," he growled at the guy before him knowing he has the upper hand with all the sand around them, they are in a desert and this guy can just control it on a whim.

"Lord Gaara you don't have to do this, your people could get hurt," she could see him look at her from over his shoulder, those aqua eyes still so calm.

"I will protect them like I always have, they will not be harmed," he sounded so sure of himself and then he turned his attention back on his opponent, "besides you are now another person I will protect, even from him if I have to. He will not leave with you, I do not trust him," he stated while seeing his dog ears twitch getting the feeling he has heard every word.

"If this is about that one time I forgive you, I did long ago," she assured him, receiving his eyes back on her as he slightly turned his body towards her.

"It is not about that, it is because you are my friend," he declared to her, his face softening into a miniscule smile as he looked at her surprised orbs as he acknowledged her as such. "I will show you how you should be protected because you will never have to fear from me. You are worth my protection because I care for you and whereas others regarded me as a monster you would only look at me as your friend." His sand brushed up against her cheek in a soft caress as it brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear as the wind blew it out of place.

'His eyes… they look so warm,' she looked up at him with her mouth parted, feeling the sand wrap around her almost in a comforting hug, the warmth in it helping to still her thoughts and feel more at ease for those few seconds.

With eyes back on InuYasha who was looking at them, studying them as he overheard the whole conversation. "Tell me, have you forgiven him as well," he glanced back at her.

She couldn't meet his gaze this time as she instead turned her eyes towards the ground still feeling hurt, "I – I," she didn't have an answer to give him as she bit her lip.

"I see," he read her easily enough; 'this time she is having a hard time doing so. He knew she was almost fatally injured and didn't stop the next assaults against her. The trust she had in him has wavered and might be nearly gone.' He narrowed his eyes seeing his dog ears droop a little bit, "You turned a blind eye once again when this Kikyo was involved. It is not like you had to attack Kikyo, all you had to do was keep Kagome from being harmed further but I guess a part of you will always side more with the other woman who isn't even alive rather than the one who is alive and has given you so much. Isn't that right InuYasha," he analyzed the whole thing seeing that he struck a cord in both of them, eyes glancing back and seeing her near tears feeling a tug on his heart. "Leave and don't return to my village thinking I will ever hand her over to the likes of you. She will live here for as long as she wants and needs to, I will not let you take her off to some unknown fate on the other side of the well."

As much as this whole situation hurts, Gaara understood she doesn't want to see him hurt and definitely not killed. He promised her shelter and protection but he will not be her jailer, she is free to come and go as she pleases making her feel like she still has her independence whereas she only felt like she has to be dependent on InuYasha becoming a burden to him at times. Her ears picked up InuYasha getting into his stance; she didn't even need to look to know what he is most likely doing after hearing his movements time and time again for months.

"Keh, you act as if you have known each other beyond her just showing up here the other day," he narrowed his eyes and watched those black lined aqua orbs narrow in return as they regarded him again. "You piss me off," he stated as he could see similarities between the male before him and his elder half-brother when it comes to their behaviors.

"That is because we have met two other times. She was my first friend," he easily began to educate the half demon before him, striking another cord in him as Kagome was also InuYasha's first friend, "and because of her kindness to me those two times I want to protect her, my friend. I will always look after the wellbeing of my friends and everyone else I would gladly give my life to protect so that is why I can stand here un-swayed by you, the one who betrayed her yet again," he looked relaxed but the guards and other people that have begun watching at a distance know he has almost lightning fast reflexes. "Leave," he ordered.

"I will leave but I'm taking Kagome with me," he charged at the still unmoved Gaara, aiming to lop his head off in the only attack that wouldn't harm Kagome and could still force him away from her. Gaara's eyes merely looked at the blade as the sand halted it from connecting with his neck. Behind him a protective wall had surrounded Kagome to protect her from being easily grabbed by him. Sand wrapped around InuYasha's foot and sent him flying down the road as he still stood there without doing anything outwardly beyond watch him.

"You are no match for me InuYasha. Had you been another I would have crushed you by now," he unfolded his arms as the sand left Kagome and he checked her over again before walking forward several paces.

"Easy for you to say when you can attack without worrying about the ones around you or hitting Kagome," he looked around at all of the people and buildings before trying to connect eyes with her now that he can see her from behind this Kazekage.

"I have much stronger attacks that I am not using for the same reasons and yet I am not making excuses," he riled him up, provoking him into attacking as InuYasha put his sword away and began attacking with his claws. He used the sand that has been drenched with his chakra to fend off his attacks using it with his taijutsu in a way that would make Shira proud. With a strong kick he sent InuYasha flying, surprising Kagome as she had never seen his capabilities. Using the sand he continued an onslaught of attacks using his hands to guide the sand at his will, impressing his people as they were able to once again see him in action fending off this intruder.

InuYasha attempted to get at him but trying to avoid all of these strikes of sand was getting hard. Launching off the buildings and taking to the rooftops he thought he finally had a chance as Gaara lost sight of him for a moment so he landed behind him about to grab Kagome and make a run for it but he wasn't fast enough, the sand covered her and those aqua eyes were already zeroed in on him, the sand around Kagome spiking out at him as he tried to force a clawed hand in regardless. "Grrr, I am so sick of this sand," he growled out.

"She is in my ultimate defense, you will not get her out," he stated as he turned towards him.

"You damn fucker, let her out of there," he yelled at him having a hard time finding a weakness that he can use against him. He wasn't even graced with a response. "Kagome belongs with me, she promised to remain by my side not yours!"

"Is that all, then what are you going to guilt her into remaining by your side like some pathetic coward?" His words purposely causing harm to the thickheaded male, "What I don't understand is how you could stand there with her bleeding, an arrow lodged in her back as this Kikyo stood there ready to attack again right in front of you, making it clear that she intends to kill your friend the very one who has remained loyal to you. Was Kikyo ever this loyal to you? Has Kagome ever attacked her trying to force you to decide?" His aqua orbs piercing him as if he has seen his every failure to save her when it comes to Kikyo, his every wound inflicted upon Kagome's heart as he turned his back on her time and time again.

"You know nothing," he growled as his chest heaved in his anger, hating the way those aqua eyes seemed to look right into his soul, seemed to understand everything that has ever happened between them. "Don't you dare fucking look at me with those eyes," he jumped over the sand holding Kagome within as he tore his claws into his arm, "Blades of blood!"

The attack was once again defended against flawlessly while one of those aqua orbs remained piercing him, watching his every move. "You are pathetic, clinging to a promise she made to you out of her love and care for you but you use it against her like a weapon, not thinking of her happiness. She looks like a broken doll rather than the spirited girl I had seen the other two times who stood strongly on her own two feet. Since you will not leave willingly then I will send you by force, I will uphold my word to protect her." A spark of anger shone in his eyes as he continued, "You clearly do not realize she would have been dead had the medics not treated her when they did. I'm sure you have done nothing about Kikyo… you don't understand laying her to rest would be a mercy. We are not unaccustomed to having our loved ones brought back from the dead to be used against us, the difference is we sent them back, freed them from the injustice of being disturbed from their rest. If she ever shows up here I will do it and end this once and for all," he widened his stance as InuYasha took in his words and watched him begin making hand signs in a quick manner. With a breath of air he sent a wind attacked paired up with sand bullets at InuYasha, startling him as he hesitated and didn't realize the sphere around Kagome has now moved into the sky out of the way of the attack he had planned. Welts appeared around his body as he used his arms to shield his head while he jumped out of the attack range.

'How the hell is he doing this, the guy is human,' he thought to himself. He got sick of feeling like the guy is toying with him as he was tossed around and the one time he finally lands a punch it turns out he has sand armor protecting him as well. Gritting his teeth as blood dripped down from his dislocated right arm he couldn't believe a human is doing this to him…

Using the sand to capture and immobilize him he squeezed it hearing his pained grunts while he now stood upon his platform of sand as he guided them over to the well where here released InuYasha back into it as a bloody heap. He isn't sure when the half demon will be back but from the stubborn look on his face he could guess that this isn't the last he will see of him. Once he returned to Kagome's position he lowered the sand down, releasing her from within. "He is back on the other side of the well," he informed her, having enough sense to not tell her what condition he sent him back in. From what he read the half demon should be able to survive and heal up maybe even overnight if not after a couple has passed by.

Still she asked, "Is he alright?"

"He should be fine. Go ahead and return home, you look tired. I will be over later," he instructed seeing her in her nightwear rather than her day clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Doll

Gaara stood in his home after a long day in his opinion. He now has guards watching the well, ordered to inform him first of any more of these intruders before taking action unless absolutely necessary. How in the world does one defend themselves from possible enemies coming from another world or era via a well that is located within your village? It was quite the security hazard in his opinion even though it did bring him Kagome. Now that he realized that at least this half demon can still go back and forth he will have to have the well guarded to ensure the safety of the village and Kagome. He has a fifty percent chance that it might reject her passage but he will not take the chance of it allowing her through and then never back again. If not for his role in the village he felt tempted to go to the other side and settle things there or even destroy the well but that would crush her since it is her way back home to the shrine she grew up on.

One thing he does hope for is possibly rekindling his friendship with Kagome. They obviously wouldn't be playing those hand clapping games but it would still be nice to have that easy friendship back, someone right here in the village he can spend his free time with besides his siblings. It will most likely take time but he will never know until he figures out what to do. At their age what do friends even do around here or where she is from? He tends to see his on missions, meetings, and on the battlefield so what do you do when you don't have either of those? 'She is new to the village in a sense; maybe I could show her around so she knows where things are?' With that thought in mind he decided to stop by her place when he takes a break before lunch knowing she will likely appreciate him doing so rather than leaving her to her own devices.

Kagome woke the next morning glad to not see InuYasha storming in here, she isn't ready to deal with him, this time was different and he should know it. Though it was muffled she had heard their conversation while she was within what Gaara called his ultimate defense. Bringing her knees to her chest she has yet to decide on when she will try going through the well, she felt nervous about ending up stuck on the other side facing off against Kikyo. Demeanor turning solemn she remained in bed much longer than she normally would but with her quest suddenly complete and that turn of events she has nothing to do and nowhere to be for once in her life. It was just _odd_.

Seeing her ripped uniform she knows that she should fix it just in case she returns home ever again or manages to attend the school this year, of which she hasn't yet. Gaara did give her money to help her out but she has already looked at it and is unfamiliar with the currency. Biting her lip she settled on eating and taking her time getting washed up rather than feeling the need to rush around anywhere so that is what she did for her morning with her mind wandering to the fight yesterday. Seeing him in action like that made her quite aware of how strong he really is and now he doesn't have this Shukaku sealed inside him and yet he is still the strongest in the village as he is now the Kazekage. Mind flashing back to Rasa she couldn't help but remember him throwing her into that building threatening her before she succumbed to unconsciousness. 'Whatever happened to Yashamaru? Wasn't that his uncle, that really nice man who took care of us?'

When she eased down into the tub for a soak she thought about the kind man and the young Gaara. The one this time seems more like that, more like her friend from that time instead of the one that appeared more like Rasa, as if he could kill her at any moment. He had protected her yesterday without even asking or thinking about it, he just came to her aid as if it was natural. Those aqua eyes were constantly checking on her to make sure she is still okay with the hard confrontation. All of the villagers looked at him with admiration and complete respect, not expecting anything less than for him to keep them safe and send the intruder packing if not kill him. That alone had told her he has come a long ways compared to being the sad, lonely boy to the angry preteen, and now a respected leader. A lot must have happened in these last four years… and she is glad it did, recalling the soft expression as he gave her a barely there smile but that alone spoke to her as if he was shining a thousand watt smile at her. The way he used the sand to show his tenderness towards her, calling her his friend with no problem and complete sincerity, it made her feel warm inside again.

Standing outside her door around mid-morning he knocked on her door waiting patiently as he could hear movement inside until the door unlocked and she looked up at him mildly surprised. "Gar- Sorry I mean Lord Gaara," she corrected herself quickly, holding the door open for him to enter.

"You can just call me Gaara, it is strange hearing you address me as Lord," he admitted, knowing he did have to get used to it when he first became the Kazekage suddenly at fifteen whereas she would at some point be starting on her own new chapter in life. "I thought I would give you a tour of village, maybe grab a bite to eat afterwards."

For as upset as she had been earlier she felt really happy hearing him suggest that. "Umm would you mind teaching me your currency here," she asked, still feeling a little nervous.

It had never occurred to him she wouldn't know their currency, he felt a bit foolish for not realizing that earlier. "Yes, I'm sorry for not thinking about that earlier. How about we go somewhere for clothing first," he suggested as he realized she doesn't have a suitable outfit to wear outside repeatedly. Her long hair thankfully kept a lot of the rips covered but she most likely doesn't want to be in such a torn up outfit for long outside of the lodging he has provided her. With her agreement he led them out the door and down the stairs of the sandy colored building. "I will take us by a few that my sister frequents, just let me know if anything stands out," he instructed as he noticed the flirty green skirt ruffle in the wind a few times. "Are you planning on repairing your outfit," he questioned.

Looking up at him already as she heard him mention a sibling it showed just how little she knew of him. "Yes, this is my school uniform; well the one for my previous school so I guess it wouldn't make too much of a difference if this one gets trashed. I just like how easy it is to wash," she remarked up at him feeling more at ease around him now. "I didn't know you had a sibling," she commented towards him.

"I have two older siblings, Temari and Kankuro. I should introduce you to them later on." Thinking about them he knew it wasn't likely they ever knew about her either.

"Now that I think about it you did say you were Rasa's youngest. I guess I just didn't really think about it… I have a younger brother named Souta; he likes to play with his soccer ball and idolizes InuYasha a lot." She shared in return knowing it wasn't likely he remembered that her mom was pregnant with him the first time they met. She does know that his mother had passed away when he was a baby, she remembers seeing a picture of the kind lady, she looked much like Yashamaru, her younger brother she recalled. "Gaara whatever happened to your uncle?"

Still continuing forward having already expected she would ask eventually he simply told her, "He passed away shortly after you left. My father ordered him to betray me to test how well I can cope with the lies he was to tell me. I didn't know he was the assassin when I defended myself. It turned into a suicide mission when he blew himself up after I had fatally injured him."

She sucked in a breath, eyes tearing up as she stopped in her tracks causing him to pause and turn around towards her, seeing the upset she easily displayed. 'How could that man be so cruel to his own son… no wonder he was so cold the second time I came here…' her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Why was your father so cruel…" she couldn't believe the kind man was forced to do such a thing towards a nephew she remembers he cared deeply for.

Stepping closer towards her he didn't expect her to be this upset, it was touching but not needed since he recovered long ago. "In death he admitted to regretting his choices that cost him his wife, ostracized his youngest son, and sent his brother-in-law to his death. I no longer hold grudges over my past and learned it is the will of my mother that protects me with the sand. In death I received medicine for the first time from my father and he now entrusts the village in my hands. Politically and economically he was faced with many hard choices and hoped that your arrival might eliminate the pending assassinations I was to be faced with as the council began to pressure him with my inability to handle Shukaku back then. It was because of being by you so much that I stopped losing control of the beast's powers but with your departure my control went back to how it was though I do not regret it. I didn't want to see my friend sad and I know my uncle was happy in a way that you escaped instead of being caught by him," he wiped away a tear that escaped as they stood there with their eyes locked for a few seconds until the wind blew her locks around forcing her to close her eyes.

"Gaara," she paused unsure of what to say, feeling guilty for leaving since that led to the hardships her friend endured and the death of that kind man, his uncle.

"Don't feel guilty," he said to her in an almost stern manner. "You have no idea what they planned for you when you arrived the second time and they discovered the jewel inside you. Even had they managed to force you to successfully kill me and live, they would have likely killed you or decided one of the other routes after they obtained that jewel. I found the records that were kept of you, I'm glad you got away a second time or who knows what your life would have been like or how it could have possibly ended. This time though you are safe here, I promise it," he remained sincere as his mind went over the many ideas they had scribbled down to think about in the future after she completed their first task in ridding them of him so they could seal Shukaku once more. "Let's return to shopping for a new outfit for you, this is all in the past and we should instead think of the future," he guided her back to walking once again as he left her speechless. He worked hard at distracting her, pointing out different shops she might find of interest while also keeping an open mind since really, she came from an era that leaned more towards schooling than military but fought in an era with archery skills meaning she is a long range fighter, but a fighter none the less. 'Will she remain in the village with me or go out to explore the world,' he thought about it, not really liking the idea of her leaving the safety he offers inside the village but not willing to go back on his word either.

From shop to shop they traveled and he could tell she was uncomfortable with spending any of the money, likely not feeling she earned it. "If you like something you should get it," he encouraged, "think of the money as a debt being paid to you for the previous times. Besides I can't teach you the currency where you might understand better if you don't buy anything."

The fingers to her free hand played with her skirt feeling uncomfortable even though he encouraged it, it just made her feel cheap. "I suppose, I just don't really feel I _need_ anything," she lamely stated knowing she has toughed it out plenty of times in her trek across the Feudal Era.

"Then get something you _want_ ," he replied. "Do you really want to wear torn clothes for an indefinite amount of time when you have the chance now to pick something out to replace them?"

He hit the nail on the head and he could easily see she wanted to pout at his win. Entering another favorite shop of his sister's she scanned the racks until she came across a black skater skirt similar to one she had seen in the mall at her time that she really wanted. Biting her lip she grabbed it not seeing Gaara's frown as he suddenly didn't like the idea of her being in yet another flirty skirt. Coming up with a tactic he said, "Quite often the kunoichi wear shorts with their skirts, it makes it easier for battle and other things." He gestured to the rack next to him and could see her eyes look at the purple mid-thigh shorts, feeling a small victory when she grabbed them. Although he has never been shopping for clothes for a girl he was not lacking in the fashion sense department as his cool and collected way helped her to find a top dark blue top with the matching purple in the design as she grew a bit overwhelmed. Noticing the plunging neckline he felt that same discomfort and suggested mesh armor to go with it so her cleavage would not be so easily noticeable.

Never did he think he would ever be doing this and with all of the teasing clothing she wore as she tried it on to see if it works and letting him inspect them he felt relieved that he did come although he wasn't sure why it would bother him so much. Fashioned with boots like Sakura's he was glad this portion was done with as it appeared in her time such flirty material was common judging by what she said is her school uniform. As they exited the shop, him already having explained the currency to her as they paid for it, he looked her over again not quite realizing how much he is actually appreciating her curvy form now further complimented by the figure fitting top and flirty skirt. She no longer looked the part of being from somewhere else beyond his world. For the sake of her just having something extra he grabbed the standard civilian clothing as something for her to just slip on even though part of him was saying it was more for the added effect of her appearing to be living here.

Treating her to lunch they settled down by a park at her suggestion where they watched the kids play as the parents either relaxed or socialized. As the different ones came and went she began to notice some of the children were unsupervised. "Gaara, shouldn't we do something about those kids, something could happen to them if they don't get back to their parents," she felt worried thinking of all the things that tend to happen in her era.

"They are war orphans. I ensure they have a roof over their heads, pay for them to attend the academy, and they are also given an allowance," he informed her noticing that they must do something entirely different in her time.

"But what if they get kidnapped, raped, hurt, pulled into some underground slave trade, or pushed into drugs," she began to rattle off things that she knows happens in her time, seeing him look at her a bit confused. Then she felt guilty. He is the leader, someone who looks after the welfare of the people in his village and she just made it seem like he couldn't protect those three little kids, as if he is about to fail them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

"I'm not offended Kagome," he cut her off before she could feel any worse, "it is clear to me that this is a difference in cultures. Truth be told I would rather they do have someone more than just their teachers and myself to look after them but it is the norm here for orphans to grow up like this. For some it is even worse…" he thought about Naruto who should have been seen as a hero but was only seen for the beast inside of him. Thinking upon his own childhood he was basically on his own minus his father training him in ninjutsu and the few years he had his uncle there for him.

"We have places called orphanages where kids can be raised in a protected environment until they are either adults or are adopted. We have a population in the millions where I am from so I suppose such a thing would be hard to keep on top of since the government in my city is always in offices and meetings. I don't even know their names in all honesty but we have a democracy, the people choose who is in office every few years. If I ever get the chance I will show you where I am from just don't freak out, it is a lot different, much noisier that is for sure," she tried to picture what he would think of the fast cars, tall buildings, and flashing lights amid all of the noise that came with her bustling city.

"Should we ever take such a trip I will have to notify my siblings so they can keep an eye on the village in my absence," he replied beginning to feel curious of just how different it is from his home.

It was nice going out with her that day as she finally eased up around him until she seemed to be completely comfortable and trusting of him once again. He relished every moment he had with her since he never knew when she might be taken from him yet again by fate and yet it crossed his mind that fate has brought them together three times now with no real reason in sight as of yet. Maybe just maybe she is meant to stay here in this village with him where he can finally have his friend close by at all times being watched over by his keen eyes…


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Doll

It was just like he thought it would be another intruder but this time it is not InuYasha. Making his way around the streets with stealth in the late hours of the night it would seem this one had some ability to track as well judging by the fact they are heading straight for Kagome.

Stirring from sleep she kept feeling a familiar pull but in the dead of night and not thinking too clearly when she had just awoken during her much needed sleep she ambled out of bed towards the window, eyes still bleary and not seeing the threat so quickly. An arrow came whizzing at her, not registering until it would be too late as sand suddenly obscured her view as it took the arrow instead alerting her to yet another outside her bedroom window. Once the sand was removed she could see Gaara standing on a platform of sand focused on his newest intruder, Kikyo. Eyes looking down at the other woman in a bit of sadness and a little fear she is certain Gaara is once again seamlessly making the connections.

"So you are the one hurting my friend in so many ways," he addressed them, picking out the similarities between the two as his mind almost childishly decided that he prefers Kagome much more over this closed off woman. "Kikyo, you have walked among the living as one of the undead for long enough, it is time that you return to slumber," he made her look at him as if she was uncertain how big of a threat he is.

"I will reclaim the rest of my soul," she brought her power out to her dominant hand and made a wide circle in the air out of them before making the star. With some short chanting as Gaara had his narrowed gaze on her he turned his head sharply at Kagome's startled gasp, it was like something was trying to come out of her chest as her eyes became unfocused.

"Kagome," he called out to her suddenly seeing her body pulse at her name, moving closer when suddenly this light blue orb began to stretch out of her towards Kikyo. 'She is taking her soul,' he realized as he narrowed his eyes on the intruder. "Your soul has now moved on deceased Priestess and is now Kagome's," he could see her body pulse again. Dropping to the ground making the necessary hand signs he pushed them against the ground hard as he began to drag her underground as he understood that her body was created out of clay and her ash, not brought back the way his father was. Kikyo looked at him startled when she began to not be able to move as she continued to sink. Without her commanding that the soul return to her by the David's star she made, the soul went right back towards Kagome. "Your time is over, unlike InuYasha, I have no such qualms in putting you to rest," he watched Kagome from the corner of his eyes as her soul returned to her. When Kikyo was only shown from her chest up he could see a red clad form making his way towards them, the guards chasing after him. It was just as he thought; the half demon looked as if he was never injured.

"Kikyo," he called out making the soul pause as he made the same mistake as before, calling out her name.

Gaara noticed and narrowed his eyes, the sand blocking off the attacks as InuYasha tried to cleave him in two. "Take a good look at Kagome," he ordered as he could see her pulse as the soul continued its slow return. "She will die without a soul to inhabit her body, a soul that was reincarnated into her so is now rightfully hers. Would you really so willingly end her life," he made InuYasha pause with his words alone, "or would you let the dead reclaim it after they were brought back to life against their will by a greedy witch?"

InuYasha looked back at Kikyo seeing only her head and an outstretched arm towards him and almost automatically he went to reach for it but was whacked hard by the sand whipping at him. "I am all Kikyo has," he gritted his teeth seeing his first love disappear below the ground while he moved closer and began digging.

"Dig as much as you want, she is being buried so deep down that she won't be able to lift a finger," Gaara decided to educate him. "Since you have decided once again that Kikyo's false life is more important I will not allow you by Kagome since you are now a threat," the sand stopped moving so slamming his hands down he focused the tremors to that area only rather than risk damaging the buildings. He could see that Kagome was still conscious, trying to fight off the pull on her soul. Jumping up to the window he dropped down to the floor as he stood by her. Down below another small piece of her soul came up from the ground before darting up to her and sinking into her chest along with the rest of it. Holding her upright she grew weak when she gained full control of her body, her soul cementing itself back inside her. He guided her backwards to the bed, "Rest Kagome, I am right here," he could tell she was quite tired. Turning back around he looked down at the dejected male having no sympathy for him so he dropped back down to the ground below and started right in, "Some protector you are, once again willing to overlook the damage being done to the living just because your dead girlfriend is brought back to roam among the living in a body that is not flesh and blood. Leave before I force you to do so once again," he ordered out, having no patience for the mourning fool. In his eyes the woman has been dead for over fifty years and now Kagome is the rightful host of the soul that was formerly Kikyo's.

"You bastard, what has Kikyo ever done to you," he growled with his fists clenched.

"Try to kill my friend. What I did was a mercy to her compared to what she would have experienced had she been alive and on top of that the dead should not roam among the living like she did for so long," he cared not for the other's opinion, his only care is that Kagome is now up on her bed safe like he promised she will be with him around. "You are no friend to Kagome in my eyes; you were willing to betray her once again because of your own selfishness. If you keep coming here I will eventually feel forced to kill you," he warned. Keeping on his guard he watched InuYasha turn tail and run, ensuring he went through the well and didn't come back through again. Returning to Kagome he found her still awake in bed, bothered by the events of the night as once again she felt crushed. As a child he had comforted her once in a similar manner to what his uncle would do and knowing that it had worked then he figured it shouldn't be any different. Sitting down on her bed to where he could lean against the headboard she immediately launched herself into his chest with no hesitation as the tears streamed down her face. Holding on to her he rubbed her back while she continued to cry. It certainly hurt to know that was the male that held her heart and loyalty yet discards it the second Kikyo would come around. She didn't deserve such a treatment and though he held no grudges towards his own past he found it hard to say the same thing about the half demon because for now on he will protect her from the pain caused by InuYasha as much as possible.

Hours later in the morning he woke still in the same position with her clinging to his chest while she slept soundly. Running his fingers through her long black locks he remembered them as being equally soft as a child. Today she could most likely use a distraction so he will have to look around and see if those books were ever dropped off. If not then he will grab them so she can do some reading about the different places and shinobi laws of his world, although the shinobi laws would not apply to her it would still make a clearer picture to what this place is like. Sitting there with his thoughts on her yet again he recalled another memory of them as kids.

" _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ready or not here I come Kagome!" She taught him Hide-and-Seek so now they are back at his home playing while his uncle made them lunch, watching the two of them run their little legs off. Now that he has both of them to look after he is getting a break in missions but he didn't really mind since he has taken a liking to watching the two of them interact with each other. In his eyes this just proves how much of a nice boy Gaara really is. He watched his nephew dart around the place, could hear him in the hallway as he tried to find his little friend. "Hm I checked all the rooms, where could she be?"  
"Can you not find Kagome," he asked his nephew._

" _No I can't and I checked everywhere," he developed a small pout as he came out by his uncle and looked up at him._

" _Then I guess you will have to look harder, she must be really good at this game," hearing a giggle from the other side of the wall he said, "check the next room." Just like a good little boy Gaara ran off at his uncle's suggestion and checked the next room more thoroughly, soon their squeals could be heard as he found her._

Any Hide-and-Seek games now would be certainly interesting, it would be more like she wouldn't ever be able to find him and yet he would want her to find him. Cracking a small smiled he rubbed her back again while he rested his eyes, well aware of the fact that the sun is already up. He thought about making a clone go to work for him until he can make it there himself. Hearing knocking on her front door he was tempted to answer it but he really didn't want to disturb her so he decided to ignore it. Then it was opened anyways and he thought it odd, he is the person she is closest to so who would just help themselves to entering her temporary home?

"Gaara," they called out trying to be quiet.

That answers his question, his brother of course would eventually disregard such a thing if he felt it necessary, "Kankuro," he called back only loud enough for him to hear so he would make his way into the bedroom.

Walking into the doorway he looked at him a bit stunned, "Gaara what are you doing?"

"I'm comforting my friend, what else would it look like," he replied back to his brother.

He sported a confused look though he would have to agree it does look innocent since they are both fully clothed and he doubted that Gaara has ever thought about being intimate with anyone. "Since when is this guest your friend," he questioned as he really had no idea who she even is.

"She was my first friend as a child back when our uncle was still looking after me. Her file is on the right side of my desk if you wish to look at it but this is the third time she has come through the well, the one the intruders have been after." He brought him a little up to speed as it dawned on to him just who he is looking at. "This is Kagome, she comes from a place on the other side of the well where she grew up on a shrine… it is all in her file."

"Yeah well they were missing you at the office and we have another intruder from the well," he watched his brother stiffen, looking a bit torn since judging from the puffy eyes she had most likely been crying. "This one is small and I think funny, you should have seen what he did to Baki," he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Did they give a name," he questioned, seeing how unalarmed his brother is about this newest intruder, the word is becoming well used whereas he usually rarely hears such a thing.

"Shippo, he said he is a full-fledged fox demon and Baki called him a runt so the brat used what he called fox fire on him and burned his turban. He is still over at the well demanding to see Kagome and calling InuYasha an idiot," he replied with a humorous tone.

"Bring him to me but I want him to be quiet," he asserted, eyes flicking back down towards the slumbering female on his lap.

"Understood," he left after that, the image of his little brother being so caring to this female still in his mind. 'I guess if anyone is going to catch his attention it will be her,' he figured. Heading out through the window in her living room he quickly darted back to where the little brat is. "Hey brat," he called out, seeing the pouting fox boy sitting on his rump with his arms crossed.

"Don't call me that," he shouted up at him.

"Yeah whatever, I found my brother turns out he is with Kagome right now. He wants me to bring you to him but you have to behave as in be quiet since she is asleep," he caught those teal eyes lighting up at the prospect of seeing Kagome. He jumped up on to Kankuro's shoulder much to his annoyance and a bit of humor since he is small enough to do so.

Turning around he stuck his tongue out at the shinobi who called him a runt as Kankuro began walking away rather than darting back to the place. "Wait why would Kagome be asleep, she is normally up shortly after the sun rise, is she sick or something?"

"Her eyes were puffy and my brother was holding her. Turns out the two of them are friends, they met as kids, he said this is her third time here," he informed the little guy. "We had intruders in the middle of the night; my brother addressed them as InuYasha and Kikyo. I watched him defeat Kikyo while InuYasha retreated shortly after."

"Of course it would be because of InuYasha that she is upset, he always makes her cry," he sat there feeling angry that his friend was hurt again.

"Really, how come," he asked and was soon given the whole run down about Kagome's love life basically or the lack of her being able to find something where both parties reciprocated the feelings. Though humorous at some points he got a better understanding as to whom InuYasha had been to her and why this Kikyo was attacking Kagome. "We're here, hold on tight because we are going in through the window," he pointed at it, feeling the small fingers and claws grip his black shirt. Within a few seconds they were in her living room and he signaled for him to be quiet as he watched the teal eyes look around the place curiously. He soon walked back into the bedroom, watching his brother open his eyes and look at the small demon on his shoulder while still in the same position as before. "This is Shippo, Shippo this is my brother, he is the leader of this village, the Kazekage so anything he says goes," he told him firmly. Deciding to add in for extra effect, "On top of that he is also the strongest, he didn't even receive a scratch from InuYasha so you should be able to understand that much," he got those teal eyes back on him, weighing his words before they were pinned on Kagome, able to detect the signs of her crying easily.

"Stupid InuYasha," he grumbled before looking up at the aqua eyes silently studying him. He doesn't look all that tough when he has Kagome sleeping in his lap but those eyes still made him hesitate. Jumping off the shoulder he felt his tail snatched in midair. "Hey, let go of my tail," he glared at Kankuro.

"I never said you were allowed to go any closer to her, I only said my brother wants to see you," he gave him a stern look.

"Let him come, I doubt he means her any harm from the way she wrote about him," he finally spoke after watching the small auburn haired male. His eyes though promised that he won't let him try anything.

Getting dropped on the floor when Kankuro released his tail he felt tempted to try something on him but decided against it and instead scurried over to the bed and jumped on it, getting a closer look to his friend. "I don't remember her ever talking about you," he stood there acting brave as he looked at the male suspiciously. If anything he just amused them.

"You will have to ask her about that then," he replied, not bothered by it as he watched this little fox demon try to put on a brave front to him.

"Why is she here then instead of at home," he looked at him for an answer.

"This is where she has been ever since she jumped in the well to escape Kikyo after defeating the jewel," he informed him.

"Wait what do you mean escape Kikyo, why did she have to do something like that," he looked Kagome over again, seeing her in the standard night attire usually worn by them when Miroku does an exorcism at some wealthy place.

"While Kagome's back was turned Kikyo attacked her trying to end her life. InuYasha showed up but did nothing and Kagome fled for her life. The well brought her here and she received treatment that allowed her to live. When Kikyo showed last night I put an end to her, Kagome now has her entire soul once again and I can only imagine that InuYasha will most likely be back to try and kill me in revenge, he looked like he would," he watched the kit turn his eyes towards his friend showing his anger and sadness.

Kankuro on the other hand was actually happy it did happen because this means his little brother gets to keep comforting his 'friend' while hopefully growing closer to each other. Though it was strange to see him like this at first he looked completely at ease with the slumbering female on his lap. "How about you stick with me for a while kid, Gaara looks tired and she won't be waking anytime soon since those other two had shown up in the middle of the night."

Looking at Kagome he didn't really want to leave her but if she still needs rest then he could at least go see what kind of place she landed herself in this time. "Fine but no funny business with her or you will have to deal with me," he looked up at Gaara seriously before hopping off the bed and taking his spot back up on Kankuro's shoulder.

Once again the fox only served to amuse them. "I doubt Gaara will be doing any funny business," he had to bite back a laugh. "I'm heading to your office, I will let them know you will be coming in later if at all today," he gave a wave as he walked away from his brother and went back to the window. The fox boy was already gripping his shoulder so he darted out heading straight to the Kazekage administration building.

"How are you so fast, you smell human," Shippo looked at him as he began noticing that these humans are much different.

"We use chakra. I'm a puppet master, Gaara can manipulate the sand, and my sister Temari is a wind user. We can do a lot of things like walk up buildings and steep cliffs, stand or run on top of water, and perform various jutsu's. Gaara is also a wind user and I know he has some lightning abilities. You should have been here to see him square off with InuYasha, I could tell Kagome was impressed for what she had seen of the battle." He had a feeling Gaara put her in his ultimate defense for another reason, so she wouldn't see the state he reduced this InuYasha to before he dropped him in the well not really caring too much if he survived.

They walked into the building, his feet easily taking him to where his brother's office is. Opening the door he went straight over to sit at Gaara's desk and start looking through the drawers for her file so he can get all these questions answered about this mysterious chick that is comfortable enough around his brother that she will fall asleep crying on him whereas others just watch him from a distance now like his own personal fan club as they gush over how elite and handsome he is. From the sounds of it she is already going through heartbreak so the chances of any romance between them until she gets over that guy are slim. Finding her file he pulled it out finding a picture of when she was young to a preteen but nothing for this visit. "Kagome was cute as a kid too," Shippo commented as he began look at everything. "Hey this stuff doesn't look very nice, it looks they were planning to use her to kill Gaara but I thought you said they were friends?"

"That is what Gaara told me and if you read here she was being taken care of by my uncle, he had a mission to not let the two ever separate since she kept the tailed beast that was inside of Gaara subdued but turns out she escaped through the well just under two weeks of being here, looks like Gaara had helped her." He continued reading as they both scanned over her files interested in what was going on in their past. "So she returned again at 12 but that was before Gaara went back to his true self but I guess he must have still had a heart since he helped her escape rather than kill her like he would have done had it been anyone else. I guess our dad and council had plans for her afterwards too if she survived but that was all halted so I guess that is when dad decided he had no choice but to attack the Leaf village using Gaara instead but of course he was assassinated and that mission was a failure minus the fact Gaara had a change of mind or heart, whatever way you wish to put it. Hmm I guess I never knew he did for a little while have a friend to play with and here I thought his first friend was Naruto," he looked through the notes coming to the unfamiliar handwriting that turned out to be Kagome's detailing her life in the last four years. Paging through it he could tell the fox boy was bored once they got to the beginning of her journey and with at least a hundred pages to go he skipped through it until he reached the final battle where they both read through what happened leading up to her ending up in the bottom of the well in Suna for the third time. "She has had an interesting life but why does she keep ending up here at random times? Her quest is finished now and our world is at peace so what would be the point in her being here and always crossing paths with my brother?"

"Maybe they are supposed to love each other sort of like those fairytale stories that Kagome would sometimes tell. He would probably be better than those other guys but I don't really know him so I can't be too sure that he is good enough to be with Kagome because she is amazing in my honest opinion." He earned a bit of a glare from Kankuro for saying his brother might not be good enough.

"Oh and what if I decide she isn't good enough for my little brother," he challenged him.

"That would be impossible; Kagome is too pure and good to not be good enough for anybody. Anyone who would think otherwise is just a blind idiot like InuYasha," he defended her.

"Pure, really and what is that supposed to mean? My brother is the Kazekage, has been ever since he was 15. He was strong with Shukaku inside him but even with them now separated he is still the strongest in the village so how could she compare to someone who is always working to protect his people?" Kankuro closed her file and put it away, deciding to read more when he has the time.

"Easily, she took me in because I was an orphan but I am also her natural enemy. She is a really strong priestess and I'm a fox demon. Most would have either ignored me or killed me but she did the complete opposite and that was after she had already started traveling with InuYasha, a half demon which is despised by both humans and demons. Kagome doesn't have a mean bone in her body unless InuYasha gets on her bad side. She never would have let them use her to kill Gaara anyways, I know her well enough that I can say for sure they would have failed just like all the others have!" He spouted off and it became clear to Kankuro that this little guy holds her in high respect, maybe even higher than he now holds his little brother.

"This will get us nowhere so I guess we can both agree that they are both respectable people. At least I can feel fine about the fact she was the one person Gaara had besides our uncle back then that made him happy since she didn't see him as a monster." He felt guilty but what is done is done, they now have the future to look at. Exiting the office he figured he would take Shippo around the village with him until he sees those two outside of the place or at least Gaara. "I will show you around, how long do you plan on staying here for?"

"I don't know I mainly came to see what happened to Kagome after I smelled her blood where she had been and over by the well. Maybe a day or two then I am going back to let the others know what happened to her since we had been waiting for her to show so we can celebrate together," he was probably the first one that fell asleep waiting on her.

"Well I doubt he will mind you sticking around but InuYasha on the other hand will probably be sent back through the well in a bloody heap if he keeps coming around trying to take Kagome. Gaara doesn't mess around when it comes to protecting people and he wasn't happy in the least bit to see Kagome getting her soul stolen from her right in front of him." He could see in his eyes that he wasn't letting that Kikyo walk away and he didn't either, he buried her deep down below ensuring she will never walk among the living in that form.

Gaara fell into a restful slumber, his body adjusting him into a more comfortable position while his mind rested unaware. In his dream he played with Naruto, Kagome, and his siblings, all having a good time as they grew up together happy instead of the way they really did. He pulled her closer to him, his arms keeping her smaller body snug against him. As the day went by Kankuro swung by once again quite surprised at this new position, his hand covering Shippo's mouth as he made a quick exit feeling a bit smug.

Not until clouds moved in, darkening the sky that afternoon did Kagome finally stir feeling comfortable and warm. Naturally she breathed in his scent rather than open her eyes, her mind tracing back to what happened last night as she could easily tell she is still lying pressed up to Gaara, feeling his vest and belts. He made her feel so safe and though she cried it wasn't as much as she normally would, his presence and comforting arms made it hard for her to cry for very long. She eventually fell asleep still in his lap. Finally looking up as she opened her weighed down eyes she could see him slumbering, his face peaceful and lips just barely parted. Her eyes took in the changes he has gone through, curious about the kanji on his forehead that wasn't there when he was a child. Staying for the most part still she didn't want to wake him from slumber and she doesn't want to leave the safety she feels in his arms. With a deep breath she rested against him letting the time tick by wanting to bask in this feeling her childhood friend is giving her. His arms tightened around her in response, leg moving higher towards her hip but she couldn't find it in her to care about their legs becoming tangled up, it was too comforting for her to do so.

When he woke and found them both curled up on the bed together he wasn't quite sure how he went from leaning against the headboard with her sleeping on his lap to them being tangled up together in bed. Seeing her head move to look up at him he stared into her pretty blue eyes feeling an urge that was foreign to him. Ignoring it he asked her, "How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts a little but I actually feel good," she told him honestly, not divulging the fact she is enjoying him holding her. It reminded her of when they were children and she grew sad feeling homesick, that time he had comforted her as well. Smiling she continued to lie there until she figured they really should be getting up.


	6. Chapter 6

This story isn't going to be long like Chikara but I thought a little extra Kag and Gaara would be nice. It depresses me a little to look at that pairing and see my fics all over the place rather than finding a new one that meets my interest. So many of them have are incomplete… Well here is the next chapter, I'm just on a roll with this and having a hard time typing the last chapters of Chikara but all three have been started… just neither of them are near finished… heh… sorry.

Broken Doll

Kagome sat the next day reading over by the greenhouse while Shippo colored. She took him shopping yesterday and was happy to get him a few things to enjoy when he is over here, which was after she got over the shock of the well letting him through. "Hey Kagome, are you going to forgive InuYasha again," he asked her while he continued working on his picture series.

Looking up from her book she was unaware of her audience within the shadows of the branches above them. "I don't know Shippo, I mean I understand his feelings for her and why he tends to look the other way but this time was just a bit too much even for me. He is still my friend, I still care about him but my heart has had enough I think… In all honesty it did hurt but not nearly as much as I thought it would. I think my feelings began to change and I didn't quite realize it but even so we were best friends and his promises to protect me feel empty the second she became involved."

"So you basically need a few more days is what you are saying? Well since the quest is done I hope you don't go back to him like you always used to," he put out there. "Do you like it here?"

She looked up, studying her young friend who could actually be older than her but who knows. "Shippo like I said he will always be my friend and in all honesty I don't believe the real the Kikyo would have ever tried to take my life, the one we knew only held bitter emotions so I already forgave her because I don't believe in her real life she would have ever been like this. As for Suna I think it has been nice, I have fond memories of playing with Gaara as children and I'm glad we have been reunited again. He seems happy," a small smile played on her lips.

"Why would you say that, wasn't he always happy," he paused in his coloring to look over at her.

"No, he seemed sad and lonely when I first met him but after I asked him if he wants to play with me we became fast friends where I taught him a lot of the games I learned from friends at school like Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. In all honesty minus being homesick I don't think I had ever had so much fun with one of my others friends in all my years of knowing them. Me and Gaara, we just seemed to click you know?" She looked at Shippo to see him sort of understanding. "I did miss him and though when I came back the next time I wasn't sure if I dreamt it all up as a child but part of me continued to tell me he existed and so I finally jumped into the well and ended up here a third time. That time was a lot like a bad dream, right on my first day the Kazekage then, I guess it was his father, had ordered me to attack Gaara but I refused. When he ordered Gaara and he followed through my powers came out and attacked him. I thought I had killed him or something and instead of letting me do something for him Rasa dragged me away leaving his son out cold on the ground. It hurt me a lot and the longer I stayed the more danger I felt I was in so I fled and with Gaara's help I escaped otherwise I for sure would have been taught another lesson by Rasa. That man scared me…" she trailed off feeling her chest tighten until she finally took a deep breath and let the tension go. "You could in some ways compare Gaara's life to InuYasha and I never want to see either of them alone but right now I need my space from InuYasha just as he needs his."

"I think you should stay here with him," he replied.

"Why do you say that," she cocked her head.

"Well this place is similar to your home but it also has people here with powers so you can adjust easier to life here. Back home you will have to stress about your education and getting caught back up or risk failing school and though you always have us back at my era I just feel you would be happier here by your friend Gaara," he pointed the different things out. "On top of all that I can't see you being happy in your era where no one would believe a word you say about traveling through a well, fighting demons and stuff, they would put you in that crazy place you mentioned. So really, here you still have people that are sort of like you and a place that is more familiar to you where you can still have your hot showers instead of needing to wash up in a river or the hot spring all the time. I think this place is awesome," he commented, going back to drawing as she reflected over his words.

She knows that he has a point but it isn't just up to her either. "I guess I will just have to see, it would be up to Gaara and I would have to find something to do here to earn my own income, not be a charity case," she began mumbling as she thought about life living here in Suna where she does feel more at ease with things cleared up between her and Gaara.

Gaara sat in the tree above them listening to them chat, his mind already thinking of all the stuff she could do for work here being he knows the majority of the available jobs. It wouldn't be hard to get her settled in living here and he would enjoy her doing so rather than having to part once again for an indefinite amount of time. Looking down through the branches as he watched her resume reading he felt content to spend his afternoon break enjoying her comforting presence before he needs to return to the office and work until the papers are cleared from his desk.

Shippo's eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked at the branches above them, his nose and eyes picking up on Gaara reclined out on a branch above them. "You know Kagome," he watched as she picked up her water to start drinking from it, "You and Gaara looked cute sleeping together yesterday, you would make a great pair," he watched the water spurt right back out of her mouth as her face turned bright red, the book narrowly missed all the liquid as her eyes practically fell out of their sockets in disbelief of what he just said.

That night Kagome flopped on to the couch a bit worn out from dealing with Shippo making comments about her and Gaara for the rest of the day. 'Since when is Shippo into matchmaking,' she tried to think of any other times he might have ever done it but drew up with a blank. 'What in the world is he up to thinking about me and Gaara like that?'

Then of course Gaara would suddenly appear and Shippo would make sure to comment some more right in front of him but appeared a bit sour that he wasn't getting quite the reaction he hoped for from the older male although it was obvious he heard everything. At supper tonight she met his brother Kankuro who was making comments as well! Grabbing one of the thinner books she fanned her face to get rid of the red that might be permanently stained there thanks to the two of them. For right now she is alone, Shippo wanted to stick around Kankuro for a while and Gaara still had more work to do even though the sun has now set. This gave her time to just be at peace even though as of late she can't get Gaara from her mind and that is what has started to bother her.

He has always had a striking appearance in her eyes with that nearly red hair and those aqua eyes surrounded by those black rings it made for a guy to be quite the eye candy. Seeing him in action the other day from how easily he could just stand in one spot and attack with a cunning battle prowess to his ability in hand-to-hand combat which he called taijutsu while still manipulating the sand. 'I don't even want to think too deeply into how good I felt when he held me,' she decided, already knowing that something has changed in her at least and after the hurt at InuYasha's hands she doesn't even want to muse over the possibility, no right now she has enough on her platter and turning her affections to someone else that may not accept them would not be healthy when she receives the rejection. For as much as she is hurting over this betrayal from InuYasha while feeling too much with Gaara, she didn't feel like she has much choice but to ignore it because Gaara is her friend, just her friend and that is all it will ever be. Thinking about the possibilities will only serve to remind her of all the flaws InuYasha has so nicely pointed out to her. Grabbing the throw pillow she cuddled up to it feeling depressed and lost in her life.

* * *

Just from the expression on her face when Shippo spotted her, as Kankuro brought him to her place, he could tell she fell asleep depressed. She has been more melancholy as of these past few months as she began to become weighed down most likely all due to InuYasha and his insensitivity. He will never understand why he has used her as his whipping post at times when she has done nothing but love and care for him. Face falling he had a feeling that once she was alone the way she is really feeling hadcome out again because for as much as she had cried with Gaara present she will now instead put on a strong front while her interior crumbles away.

"I'm worried about her," he nearly mumbled, keeping his voice low to not disturb her.

Dark eyes looking her over as she slept on the couch he could see the small frown on her features. "She seemed fine earlier."

"That is because this is Kagome. I have seen how InuYasha treats her since we travelled together and she took care of me but lately it seems to be weighing her down and now all this happened…" he trailed off thinking about how she must have felt when InuYasha remained indecisive in the face of Kikyo trying to kill Kagome. "She is the first person to truly befriend him, to accept him as a half demon and yet he always belittled her to the point she would go home depressed for a few days then bounce back as she forgave him time and again. All of us had pointed it out to him and we thought maybe they will pull through since InuYasha would keep all other males away from her, protect her without care to his own health until _she_ would come around. Then Kagome would once again end up hurt or kidnapped yet InuYasha always seemed to also think that someday he could have both of them, practically seeing them as the same person at some points."

"That is messed up right there, I mean I could easily distinguish who is who and honestly I find Kagome a whole lot more attractive than Kikyo. If Gaara ends up keeping things as friends between them then I am tempted to get to know her better, Kagome is definitely attractive in more than a few ways but as for InuYasha it might have been his cruel way in keeping her close. It is basically a mental attack to make the person they want think they can only get what they will give them, not letting them stand on their own two feet and see all of the better choices out there," he explained to the kit what he knows of such behavior. With his brother not around he soaked in her curvy form only feeling an ounce of guilt since he is unsure if something will eventually develop between his brother and this new girl. It would take someone serious and patient enough to hopefully make her feel better if she truly does not have the best opinion about herself thanks to this so-called friend.

"Trust me in the morning she will be all cheery again, well not quite as cheery as she used to be but still she won't act like she was ever depressed tonight. This is just how she is. Probably at some point she will end up forgiving InuYasha yet again but I don't want her going back to him. Do you think your brother will just let her go if she decided to leave with him?" He looked up at the elder male in hopes of an answer.

"I doubt it, Gaara has listed InuYasha as a threat and if he oversteps the bounds too much then my brother might kill him the second he becomes a major threat to her health. Really I don't have all the answers, it is mainly up to Gaara and Kagome as to what goes on from here on out." The point made the little kit already had the gears turning in his mind. "Well I am heading off to bed I will see you two tomorrow I'm sure, goodnight," he waved and departed back out the window.

Shippo stood there a while longer getting the sinking suspicion that InuYasha is not going to just let her live her life however she sees fit without another fight. The two are likely to get into a yelling match but this time Kikyo is not around so what will be the outcome? Learning about the different appliances in the kitchen he began helping himself to finding something to eat while his young mind thought over his friend sleeping on the couch. Sitting on top of the breakfast bar he watched as sand swirled in from the window and suddenly Gaara was there looking at the mess he made of the kitchen before looking over at Kagome as she slept on the couch, it didn't take much more than the downturn of his lips for Shippo to know Gaara could tell she had gone to sleep sad.

Looking over at the kit sitting there snacking away among the mess he made he decided to move Kagome into the bedroom when he noticed the slight chill she has taken to the drop in temperature. It wasn't often he is able to look after someone and never has he done so like this but he couldn't help himself, her smiles just seemed a bit lacking today and that bothered him while he sat working at his desk. Not bothering to pull the pillow from her grip he picked her up and found her releasing it in favor of gripping him instead. Her blue eyes looked up at him out of focus and weighed down with how tired she is.

"Gaara," she sleepily called out to him.

"You should sleep in your bed rather than take a chill on the couch," he lightly reprimanded as he already began moving to get her off to bed. Shippo watched him surprised as he studied them intently, his mind taking a further liking to this new male as he so easily did things that he felt would be in her best interest. Gaara walked into the bedroom, his sand pulling the sheets and blanket back on the bed as he got her situated and pulled them over her, finding her still clinging to his coat. "What is it Kagome," he asked her as she looked unsure about something.

"Will you stay just a little bit until I fall asleep," she requested of him.

Eyes softening he sat down on the bed complying with her wishes. "Yes, now get some rest," he watched her eyes droop a small smile now on her that grew a little when he brushed some of the hair back from her face and fingered the soft strands.

"Thank you," she whispered as a small yawn escaped her mouth and she began to slip back into slumber under his watchful gaze. Somehow she had begun to quickly think of him as her source of ultimate safety and being so used to having some amount of protection around her she felt almost like she is back under the stars but with Gaara there as well. Feeling safe and warm she was soon back to sleep while those aqua eyes looked at that smile still on her lips, the effect he apparently has on her. It made him feel good knowing she enjoys his company this much once again while another part of him felt more possessive of her.

A minute or so after he was certain she is well on her way into being in a deep sleep he got up and left the room to once again see the mess the kit had made. Shippo gave him a sheepish grin before realizing he probably went a little overboard. "I doubt Kagome will enjoy waking up to this mess," he commented before beginning to clean the place.

"Sorry, I got hungry," he finished his food in a couple more bites and then mimicked the older males actions, helping to clean up the mess he created. "You seem to care a lot about Kagome," he mentioned wanting to get some kind of verbal admittance from him.

"Of course I do she is my friend," he responded but not quite the way Shippo had hoped for.

"Just a friend," he prodded the male to see if maybe he can get a clue to something else.

Turning his aqua eyes towards the teal ones he studied the kit before him, "Right now she is my friend and needs help that I can easily give her," he stated seeing the unsatisfied look cross the younger males face.

* * *

Her equilibrium and the jerking movements woke Kagome as she felt herself ripped away from her slumber while yelling outside reached her ears. Opening her closed lids she landed on the golden eyes of her friend and she instantly called out, "InuYasha," as a habit but before she could even think of saying more he hushed her and placed a hand over her mouth.

Shippo sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes, "Hey put her down InuYasha!" He isn't happy with his friend right now who has basically been like an older brother to him.

"Hush it Shippo," he quickly departed the room heading out the already opened window in her living room with a great bound.

His hand kept her from saying anything beyond mumbles into his hand. Silver ears picked up that someone has been sent to inform Lord Gaara of his intrusion as he tried to make it back to the well but found it heavily guarded. Watching their hands he began to notice some trends with most of their attacks starting after they do those motions with their hands. Dodging the various attacks they were beginning to become cornered and already he could smell the other male on the breeze. Feeling pressured he took off towards the high walls of the valley, easily scaling it as he took off headed into the desert while Kagome grew more alarmed, waiting for the moment the sand would stop them but it would appear Gaara was not making it there quick enough. InuYasha was soon at the end of the flat plain where he came to the end, eyes seeing the vast desert before him he continued on, not about to let that other male catch up and take her from him again. Clamping down on her mouth even harder, not hearing her attempts to warn him against this choice and not letting her get the chance to subdue him they were soon running at his fastest speed heading towards the Northern horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Doll

Gaara was just beginning to get ready for the day when Kankuro began knocking on his window. "Yes," he looked at his elder brother.

"InuYasha is back and headed towards Kagome," he quickly informed him.

"Stop him," he put out the demand and immediately left the window to get dressed in a hurry. A couple minutes later he left out the window with his outfit on and gourd strapped to him using his desert suspension technique to hurry up as he went straight to her place finding only Shippo inside.

"Lord Gaara he fled the village and went north with her," one of his shinobi showed up using his chakra to cling to the building.

There is a reason why he has so many shinobi in the village right now because at this time of the year he only allows Anbu and Jounin outside because of how dangerous the desert becomes. It isn't so bad when you are making a straight line for Konohagakure but when you go off these straight paths or towards the demon desert it becomes very dangerous and that half demon has no idea to the danger he just put himself and Kagome in. With a deep frown he quickly identified a couple sensory types with good battle prowess to join him as Kankuro insisted on joining too as he stood already suited up for the task. He soon had all of them on top of his sand as they sped north, he could only hope he is faster than the half demon so they don't get too far, already the winds are covering up his tracks so it will be up to the sensory types to help him track them down.

Kagome was finally release from his hold, her mouth free as she glared at him and instantly said, "SIT!" She fumed at him as he merely grumbled as he had expected this of her. "You have some nerve InuYasha! Do you even know what you have done?!"

"Yeah I do, I have gotten you away from sand boy back there!" He yelled straight back at her.

"Yeah well that sand boy is my friend and the Kazekage of that village! That is a village full of shinobi if you haven't noticed and you just took me from it! Are you looking for a death sentence?!" In the usual fashion the two started in on their argument.

"I could care less who he is or what they are! You don't freaking belong here!"

"The well rejected my passage InuYasha! The only reason I hadn't tried again is because I wouldn't put it past Kikyo to have been in the Feudal Era ready to finish me off since you apparently didn't care! Now we are exactly where we shouldn't be!" She fumed although she did look around nervously not wanting to be caught off guard as Gaara had told her the desert is a dangerous place.

His ears flattened but instead of responding to either of the first topics he looked around noticing she was nervous, "We are in a desert where most things are dead, what the hell is the worst that could happen?"

"You idiot have you not realized this place is different? Those shinobi are humans with powers, which should have been the first thing to tip you off. Gaara said the desert is dangerous, I am turning back and I will sit you all the way to the core of the damn Earth if I have to but I am not sticking around to find out what is so dangerous about it! If you haven't noticed I am unarmed!" She let her fire come back and she could already seeing him reaching out to grab her, most likely keep her from issuing the command. "SIT SIT SIT!" She steadily walked away issuing the command another six times until she looked over her shoulder at him to glare. "Be an idiot all you want but I refuse to be dragged along any further! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She watched his body slamming further into the ground as she continued walking until she suddenly bumped into something hard. Startled since this is a desert, there was seemingly nothing around she looked up while she backed away. "Oh god," she gasped looking at the giant scorpion in front of her. Hearing more noise she turned just in time to get wacked by the pincers of another, "ah!"

InuYasha's ears twitched as he tried to smell anything beyond the sand, his senses felt off suddenly. Still able to hear Kagome he noticed something didn't sound too good as he fought off the spell and jumped out of the sand that fell into his crater. Seeing the two opponents he rushed to whack the tail off as a stinger just entered her back. "Damn it, where the hell did they come from," he yelled while placing himself protectively in front of Kagome noticing she is out cold. Rubbing his nose on his sleeve he went into a sneeze attack as he tried to focus. Growling as he grew irritated with his suddenly itchy nose he raised his fang and called out, "Adamant barrage!" These creatures were not demonic in nature unlike the one they took down in his era. They were just oversized scorpions from what he could tell. The shards of diamond cut right through his opponents and he almost breathed a sigh of relief until he could see Kagome is now shivering, looking feverish from the poison in her system. "Damn it, I will figure something out Kagome," he wanted to assure her but his words were mainly for his own ears as he picked her up and looked around. "Agh that's right we're in the fucking desert, just frickin perfect!"

Picking a direction he began running, no longer sure where the village is and not planning on going back that way as he felt completely certain that he will find her help some other way. The longer he went the more he swore until he suddenly came right back to the dead scorpions. "What the hell?! Did I just go in a fucking circle?!" Growling he picked a different direction in what he thought might be north but as the minutes ticked by he was back where he started. Kagome's words in warning made him feel the guilt building up as he just recklessly put her life in danger once again. Looking down at her she didn't look too good, her body racked with tremors but they seem to be stuck in some illusion with no opponent in sight so he can break from it.

Gaara passed over what he is certain to be a scorpion nest that appeared to have some recent activity that didn't bode well for the two he is looking for. Hearing the sensors inform him of the life signatures off in a slightly different direction he could only hope it is them so he can get Kagome back before something bad happens. The desert is not a place to trifle with and right now it is even dangerous for them.

"Lord Gaara I can see two scorpions down over there," the other sensor said who is known for his superior sight as well.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed one of those plants that can cast a genjutsu on the area, coming to a stop on the ground he ordered for them to all release in case they have already been caught up in it. Once it was cleared from their systems he could see straight in front of him those red robes and silver hair. Narrowing his eyes the sand struck out making a hand as he grabbed the half demon most likely in a genjutsu. He will have a good time breaking him out of it that is for sure.

"What the hell," InuYasha shouted out as he felt himself carried backwards but could see nothing.

Turning him around to face them the half demon couldn't see them which confirmed his thoughts but what had his blood boiling is the state of condition Kagome is already in. With the sand he slugged InuYasha in the face and took Kagome from his grasps, bringing her his way while the half demon went flying across the desert sand.

"Kankuro do you have any poison antidote," he turned his eyes towards his brother as he caught sight of the wound on her back from the stinger. He wiped the sweat from her brow as he worried over her.

"Just enough to keep her from dying until we get back to Suna, I doubt it will be enough to take care of it entirely." Pulling it out he grabbed her arm and was about use it when InuYasha leaped over and wildly swung his sword out without any precise target. "Damn dog, watch where you are aiming that thing!"

"Come out you bastards," he yelled out, still under the influence of the genjutsu.

Standing back up in front of the group he used sand to catch the sword the second time around, his blood boiling in anger towards the male in front of him. With his own fist he slugged him again before following it up with a series of hits and a good kick with an added burst of power to send him flying until he used a sand hand to catch him and slam him into the ground. "Are you out of the illusion now InuYasha," he could hear him cursing.

"You fucker, I should have known it was you," he got up, glaring at him as he could suddenly see everyone around Kagome.

Kankuro moved back to Kagome, kneeling back down to her side as he heard the threatening growl directed their way so he glanced at him. "Just shut up you damn dog, I'm trying to save her life," he muttered as he decided he really doesn't care for this male and wondered how often her life was in danger because of his recklessness.

"Why don't we settle this between us? Either way Kagome is returning to Suna where she will stay," Gaara looked over at the half demon as he only wanted Kagome to stay there in the village with him, not somewhere else where he will worry for her safety and happiness, definitely not with her companion here either.

"Before you two begin battling it out we should at least get her back to the hospital so the medics can extract the poison from her system," Kankuro said as he noticed the antidote is definitely not going to hold out long enough for her unprepared body with this small dosage. "The dog can tail us back if he can keep up but the antidote isn't enough, we need to hurry up for her sake," he watched his brother tense further, never seeing him this angry over the treatment of another person. He can practically feel the killing intent rolling off of him in waves. Gaara it appears has had it, he isn't putting up with her life being at stake the second the half demon becomes involved in some way, shape, or form.

"Let's go," he gathered the sand up beneath him and before InuYasha could protest they were already shooting across the sky as Gaara changed his focus to getting Kagome help.

"Get the hell back here with Kagome you bastard!" InuYasha took off, chasing after them as they easily stayed ahead going in a straight line back to their village.

Once they arrived back Gaara commanded the two sensory types to instruct the guards to hold InuYasha off outside of the village until he gets back. The two of them will settle things outside of the village once he knows Kagome's life is no longer in danger. Standing outside of the room right now he could hear her pained cries as he leaned against the wall across from the door watching as the poison was taken out of her the way Sakura had generously taught his medics. With each pained noise from her throat he felt his anger soar higher, she wouldn't be in this position had the fool not kidnapped her and now she is once again the one to pay for his mistakes. He won't stand for it any further, today he will show InuYasha not to mess with him and those who he protects from now. If not for Kagome he would have killed him by now but she is much too soft and he cares much for her happiness so he has held himself back repeatedly. Another pained cry escaped her lips and he almost wanted to have that half demon right here where he can hear what his recklessness has done to her yet again since nothing else seemed to do the trick.

Clenching his fists as he held his arms crossed as usual he continued to watch until finally they seemed to be done and gave her another shot of the antidote to ensure she will make it out okay. They went about cleaning things up, coming over to her every three minutes to check on her until the one that was the head of the operation finally informed him she will be fine. Approaching the bed they had her on he could see her breathing was still trying to go back to normal, her eyes cracked open as he grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked to be trying to focus on his face as he stood by her side for several long moments, his free hand moving the hair sticking to her sweaty forehead away. If he has to beat that half demon within an inch of his life countless times he will do it if it will keep him from pulling such a stunt once again.

"You will be fine now Kagome, just get some rest," he brushed his fingers along her scalp, lulling her into slumber with the soothing sensation.

Kankuro watched from where he stood outside the door remembering just how painful the poison extraction is from when he battled Sasori trying to get his younger brother back. In a few ways they had failed him since Gaara had died and it hurt knowing that when they were finally growing the bond of brothers. Right now his little brother might not quite understand his actions and feelings but from the outside looking in, having more experience in such things he can tell that Gaara does deeply care for this young priestess and it wouldn't surprise him one bit the two of them ended up together. Seeing his brother begin to leave the room he could still see that spark in his eyes, one that spoke of his crave to shed someone's blood but not just anyone will do, no he is long past those days, right now he only cares for shedding one person's blood and as much as he wanted to feel sorry for them he simply couldn't, they brought his wrath down upon themselves.

With one main thought in mind Gaara was soon using the body flicker technique to arrive where the half demon was, without warning he attacked with his sand before deciding he wanted the skin on skin contact, to feel the hits get dealt to him but he isn't stupid, from what Kagome wrote about him this half demon has powerful attacks that he has held back on using due to being in the village which only earned him a shred of respect but not enough for InuYasha to avoid his wrath. In his bloodthirsty days he was usually one to just quickly crush his opponents in the same typical way but seeing him like this where is intending to do nearly the same amount of damage but taking the long way around, everyone could tell the unusual male had really gotten on Gaara's bad side. Gaara appeared to be drawing it out for his own pleasure, his own way to relieve his stress and anger because of this male who keeps bringing harm to one he calls his friend but Kankuro wondered still if it might be even deeper than that. He knows his brother, he has been his confidant and although they have not always been close he still knows his brother and this is not typical of Gaara when it comes to just a friend. He was never like this with the whole Naruto and Sasuke situation nor did he get like this when Matsuri was kidnapped so in his eyes it is becoming clear that he has a deep connection, deeper feelings for the girl back in the hospital . The situation is different compared to those two but really it is similar and yet Gaara still looked like he would really like to kill the male rather than just beat him into a bloody mess and that too spoke about how much this whole thing bothers him and how much he truly cares about Kagome.

So far InuYasha had continued to be on the defense, not even able to draw his sword with the constant attacks of which impressed everyone since usually Gaara stands in one spot attacking his opponents not even having to move his arms all the time or weave signs so seeing him attack another for such a duration with such ferocity, it is clear he can defend himself in close range combat and has continued to stay in good form with his taijutsu. Not even Kankuro knew just how strong he really is with his taijutsu but seeing him now he wished that he had decided to follow that same path instead of being good at creating distance. Again he thought he might feel sorry for the half demon but remembering all the anguish Kagome has been put through with him always at least partly to blame had put a quick stop to it. From what he can tell she never did a thing to deserve all of this. It is only because of her right now that Gaara even plans on letting InuYasha live otherwise he wouldn't have left anything but his blood soaking in the sand to show his existence.

"Stupid idiot," he mumbled as he continued to watch the fight. "If he thinks to keep up his reckless antics with Kagome I can guarantee he will soon be nothing more than Gaara's punching bag until he finally gets sick of him and find another way to deal with him." Already Gaara has been going at it for several minutes, his show of stamina and speed quite notable and yet no one should really be surprised since Gaara can be considered a bit of a prodigy so he realized the advantage to strengthening his weakness. Watching the combo he is performing they were impressed once again at the double set of speedy kicks that had blood coming from InuYasha's mouth as he went flying.

Gaara stood there controlling his breathing just like Shira taught him a couple years ago. He has hardly even used his sand and already he has the half demon looking ragged, the only thing aiding him being that strong demon blood inside his veins. "If you really think you can take me on InuYasha then give me your best. We will settle things but by the end of this you will have a good taste for how much I lust to spill your blood for every pained scream that just came out of her mouth," he eyes no longer holding that kinder or solemn look, they were almost identical to the ones he held when he would have killed his siblings just for simply annoying him, back when he only cared for his existence. The difference was he is now holding that look because he cares about another's existence that much and yet he knows if he kills this fool he could lose that very person. He will not lose her, he wants her to remain here with him so he can always care for his friend and enjoy them being here. She is someone he never wants to lose for good.

InuYasha looked across from him quite surprised with the strength of his opponent. He almost wished he could have front row seats to what it would be like to see him fight Sesshoumaru since really he isn't sure who would win. One thing he has yet to wrap his mind around is why this guy cares so much for Kagome. When did they ever have a chance to meet and form such a bond? Kagome obviously held back on discussing something from her past and really this guy is doing what he would do to another male if it ever came down to it and yet he is the one being attacked.

He already knows that he has repeatedly failed to protect Kagome but the first time he was just in shock that it was happening and the second time he didn't know what to do, he didn't want Kagome to die and yet he wasn't sure how to stop Kikyo without basically destroying that delicate body. Now she was poisoned because he dragged her off to the desert not knowing this world could really be so dangerous that it held such powerful illusions. He doesn't want to lose his best friend over this but they had a point, he has basically looked the other way whenever it came to Kikyo doing something to Kagome primarily and it nearly cost her life a handful of times now. Kagome has every right to be mad and hurt about what has taken place, he knows that but how can he just stand by when this new male is suddenly in the picture, someone from her past, and he is completely ready and able to protect her even from her own protector?!

"Where the hell do you think you get the right to suddenly take over in her life?" InuYasha challenged this Gaara as he was not happy with Kagome allowing him to take over without a single fight it would seem.

"I didn't take over her life, which is the difference. She is the one that has chosen to stay this long, everything is her choice. I just do my best to keep her safe which is my top priority with her." Gaara could tell this InuYasha didn't care for that answer but his brother from the sidelines had already heard from the kit how domineering the other males tries to be in her life so he could easily see that is the difference Gaara isn't controlling. Gaara on the other hand didn't really know about that stuff, he was just picking it up from their interactions so it would most likely not surprise him to hear of the arguments that often took place between InuYasha and Kagome.

lnuYasha stood before this other male still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact this guy is a human, what kind of human has the ability to do these things? "What the hell are you," he questioned him even though his nose continued to tell him the same thing over and over.

"I am a shinobi of the sand, Gaara of the Desert, which is what I am. I am certain we covered this already," he looked the half demon over.

"That isn't what I meant. How the hell is a human doing this? Kagome is one of the few that does have powers, the majority do not," he could see that isn't the case in this place; they all appeared to possess some sort of extra strength.

"We possess chakra, that is why we are able to do so many things," he simply explained, not about to go into any detail for someone he sees as more of an enemy than a rival. He began to realize he doesn't like this male for more than a couple reasons and yet he wasn't sure what it all really means but regardless he can hardly stand the sight of him.

Though InuYasha had no clue as to what this chakra is he knows they are not the usual humans of the past or even ones with holy powers, they are much different and they had both been holding back their more powerful attacks, the ones that could kill the other and he certainly aims to kill. Narrowing his eyes he drew his sword, it transformed into a gleaming flame as he squared off with this shinobi, "Fine you want me to stop holding back then I will but you asked for it. When we are done here I'm grabbing Kagome and we are leaving for good."

"That may be what you think but this is you verse me, even if you managed to get past me you still have thousands yet to go through just to get to her. Even right now she is being guarded by some of the more elite shinobi, my ANBU. She decided to stay, that has been her choice so I will protect it," Gaara replied as he decided from now on he will have to tighten all security measures meaning there will be more guard duties available.

"Then bring it," InuYasha charged instantly watching as Gaara formed a sword out of sand with red designs, meeting him as he began showing that he is a quite capable swordsman. The two clashed, Tetsuiga unable to break through to InuYasha's surprise, he gritted his teeth growing frustrated with the lack of progress in finding a weak spot unless he can suddenly drench the guy, the only thing that might possibly work to his advantage. 'This guy is getting on my nerves. How in the hell am I to beat him when everything he has done so far has been flawless. He isn't demon so I can't use those kind of attacks… wait,' he began smirking, breaking swords he leaped backwards creating space. "You think you have the ultimate defense, well I am going to test that theory," he couldn't get the grin off his face as he yelled, "Adamant Barrage!"

"Diamond," he quickly realized as he drew from the Earth the hardest minerals he could get calling out, "Shield of Shukaku." Standing back he watched as the diamond pierced it, the first ones being swallowed up but it did not give, not a single one pierced the back end area of the shield.

He didn't want to believe it but he is seeing it for himself. Across from him his opponent began growing an arm of sand with grey claws, with a swing of his arm he called out, "Sand Shuriken," the procession of shuriken blazing at InuYasha as he did his best to defend himself using Tetsuiga as a shield after the first dozen tore into him. After the attack stopped he already had his sand snaked around behind him, ready for anything he might come at him with.

Kankuro watched as nothing InuYasha did could get through to Gaara. He stood there bloody and bruised up while Gaara looked as pristine and unrumpled as ever. Still it would seem something still has the dog boy thinking he can wan, he is still up to something and he wasn't sure just what it might be. His sword changed again, this time black with what looked to be outer space. For whatever reason he had a bad feeling about this as the guy began to look cocky.

"Just try and counter this," he dared as he began to swing his sword. "Meidō Zangetsuha Blades," he shouted, sending crescent shaped blades at Gaara as he began to feel as if he is about to win against him. "Enjoy being sent to the netherworld in pieces bastard," he called out to him. What he didn't know is Kagome had actually mentioned this attack and instead of trying to defend against it entirely, he put up a wall and disappeared underground until the attack stopped. InuYasha looked around not seeing him as the blades destroyed the wall he put up. "What the hell, where did that fucker go?"

Resurfacing he could see the noticeable tick in his opponents eyebrow, it was clear that he had managed to further upset the half demon. "I take it you are done, then I guess it is my turn," he let his sand wrap around before him and began using the Successive Shots Sand Drizzle to wear down the enemy more, his eyes easily seeing where he harmed his opponent as it ripped into his flesh. In his hand he formed the Spear of Shukaku, pulling his arm back he thrust it forward as he aimed to wound him enough that the half demon will be unable to try anything for several hours.

The spear hit him in the gut surprising InuYasha as he remained stunned until finally pulling it out watching blood pour from the wound. "I have had my brother's arm through my chest, you will have to do better than that," he informed the other although pain was laced inside his voice. "I'm not done yet," his hands gripped Tetsuiga once more after tossing the spear back at Gaara, watching him easily dodge the attack. "Meidō Zangetsuha," the portal opened up resembling his blade and creating the wind to suck things in. Gaara slipped before regaining his footing as he fought against the pull of the portal that will take him straight to the netherworld. Sand poured in but as Gaara flared his chakra in his attempt to stay grounded it counter attacked the portal, destroying it in the process as InuYasha slumped to his knees weak and disbelieving that the guy is walking away without even a scratch. Once again this guy has defeated him and as he watched him go he gritted his teeth knowing without a doubt that this will be over and yet now he is outside of the village, he can't even get to the well in this shape. "I will defeat you bastard," he promised, gaining those aqua eyes looking back at him before he gathered up his sand and left the area.


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Doll

Gaara took Kagome from the hospital, placing her right back in the bed she was taken from as he decided to work for a few hours and then begin sleeping at her place right on the couch. Should the half demon try anything from here on out he will be right there waiting for him. The male is too stubborn to give up and it would only take one time for him to get Kagome and possibly take her away forever which to him is now completely unacceptable. With the day finally coming to an end he relaxed on her couch as Shippo chatted with his brother over at the breakfast bar hearing about what took place. The kit pouted about not getting to see everything but was otherwise glad to see Kagome again.

She ended up resting until a couple hours after the high point of the moon. Getting out of bed her bladder felt ready to burst if she doesn't do something for it soon. Scooting off to the bathroom she readied herself for a shower, not willing to keep feeling grubby any longer as she puzzled over what all happened. She could have sworn she had been staring a scorpion in the face while she tried to go back to the protection Gaara offered in Suna. Letting the water adjust to where it was steamy hot she soon hopped in feeling great. Letting out a pleased sigh she got busy scrubbing and shaving, excited to be feeling cleaner. With little else to do after all of that she stood under the hot water a few minutes more just letting her mind and body relax before finally scrunching the water out of her hair and comb through it. Wrapping the towel around her as her stomach protested she exited the bathroom deciding to fix something to eat while she dried off. Her quiet movements still woke one, their eyes barely cracked as they watched her walk out only clad in a towel unaware of the company she is hosting while she rummaged through the fridge and cupboard, her back turned.

He woke the moment he heard footsteps, listening to the footfalls judging the weight and pattern to discern it is indeed Kagome as she went straight to the bathroom, disappearing in there for at least half of the hour before reappearing with damp hair clinging to the bared skin. It was the first he has ever seen such, a female walking around only clad in a towel and he didn't put much thought into why his eyes were noticing the nice way her cheeks flushed from the heat or how nicely toned her chest appeared, the towel gifting him with a couple inches of cleavage before the white material ended high on her thighs, showing how shapely they are while water droplets caught the dim lighting from outside the window. As she went around the corner he caught notice to the sway of her hips, a wave of heat inside him flowed south inside him trying to grab his attention to just how friendly he really wants to be with his friend but only knowing the life of a shinobi he didn't really think of his reaction much since he didn't understand them so he filed them away for later perusal being more intent on watching her, catching the way her muscles moved and flexed as she went about fixing what he could gather to be a sandwich.

It wasn't until she was turning around the corner to sit at the breakfast bar and eat that she realized that she has company. Her eyes caught sight of Gaara watching her intently from the couch, his head resting propped up by his elbow. Plate slipping from her fingers as she jerked startled and made a grab for her towel to ensure it stays shut, his hand shot out, sand quickly coming from his open gourd catching the plate for her and setting it on the bar while she stared at him wide eye and slack jawed. "You must be feeling well I take it," he murmured.

"Uh – uh yes…." She looked at him puzzled while he remained calm and collected. "Not to be rude but Gaara why are you on the couch here?"

He studied her face, seeing the fading redness in her cheeks that he thought looked nice on her as he decided how to best phrase his answer. "I am here due to InuYasha, he is reckless and could have cost you your life yet again."

"So the scorpion did really happen," she asked him as she really had nothing to show this morning for it ever happening.

"Yes, Kankuro was able to administer an antidote that was just enough to keep you alive until I could get you to the hospital and be treated further. I brought you here later on," he explained the events that happened while she was out cold.

"Wait what about InuYasha, he isn't lost in the desert or something is he," she asked worriedly, sucking on her bottom lip nervously not having a clue to the struggle Gaara suddenly felt as he watched her standing there waiting for a answer.

"He followed us back but I did not permit him entry to the village. Should he sneak past the guards I will be here waiting," he explained a little further while he felt a bit torn at the image she created and the fact she still worries for what he would call scum in his mind.

Shifting in her spot as emotions ran through her it didn't take long for her to decide to grab something more to wear when she began to notice how much she enjoyed seeing him on her couch like that while he played protector to her once more. "I will be right back," she walked away a bit nervous, unaware of how intently his eyes followed her taking in the same details while looking for new ones at the same time.

'Get a grip girl, you already decided to not get your hopes up,' she scolded herself feeling like she is in a losing battle when it is becoming increasingly hard to not think of him in a more than friendly way. Shippo was on the bed sleeping as she quickly put on a fresh robe while her other hung on the back of the bathroom door. Walking back out there to eat she did her best to act normal and try to think of something to talk about.

Instead of remaining on the couch Gaara got up and looked out the window with only a slight stretch as she walked back in to start eating her food. "Kagome," he spoke in softer tones as his upset from earlier came back, "you know your friend better than I do," he started out keeping his words at an easy pace while he got to the bottom of what he wants, "so if you feel there is a way to stop his reckless actions I will listen but I cannot guarantee how much longer I will be able to hold off from doing something that will end up upsetting you. Within nine days you have almost died three times Kagome, it is hard for me to stomach that and each time was linked to InuYasha who is your self-proclaimed protector that turned a blind eye twice. I want him to go through that well and never return again, that is what I honestly desire because I cannot stomach the thought of you being angry or hateful towards me should I kill him but had he been anyone else I would have already done it."

Standing from her spot at the breakfast bar as she finished her sandwich she took in what was really an offer, a request knowing it will take her a little time to get used to the fact he is now the one adamant on protecting her from the one who has been protecting her this long except he has yet to step over any bounds. Gaara she has found is a very reasonable person; he doesn't order her around like InuYasha does even though he has a bit more of a right to do so. The fact he openly admitted he would have killed her friend had it not been for the fact he doesn't want to upset her was just him being honest, letting her know the difference between what he is doing compared to what he normally would do. Feeling reassured she cleaned up after herself and joined him at the window, turning to face him slightly as she looked up at his serious eyes, the calm in them gone showing just how much this whole thing has upset him. Seeing the kanji 'love' on his face she lifted her dominant hand to it giving him more than enough time to stop her as she gently traced over it slowly and trailed a finger to the corner of his eye where the skin held a black pigmentation. "Gaara you don't have to protect me, you already have thousands of lives in your hands," she softly told him.

Catching her hand with his own gentle hand he held it firm against his cheek enjoying the feel of her touch as he gazed down at her, his eyes softening and he found his eyes looking at her pink lips with that same urge from the day before. Deciding to follow through with that urge wanting to know what it would be like he started to lower his head as his knuckles brushed against her cheek-

*SQUAK!*

The noisy bird startled them both, his fingers slipped into her hair as he held her against him tense at the sudden loud bird in such a quiet night as his eyes searched around outside. Gradually he eased up his tense form but did not release her from being pressed against his body. With that moment ruined he recalled her words beforehand. "Kagome I want to protect you," his voice serious once more, "you are dear to me." Her eyes shined up at him as she took in those words again as her heart fluttered. "Protecting a person's heart and mind is equally as important as protecting the body and personally I enjoy seeing your smiling face." The urge grew stronger once again as he brushed his knuckles across the opposite cheek, tucking away a lock as he once again needed to decide what to do as he once again wanted to kiss this female that he calls his friend as he felt this calling to her. Just slightly tightening his grip on her knowing that kissing is not what friends do, it shows a deeper affection, an attraction to the other person.

Teal eyes watched them from around the corner, the noisy bird having stirred him from slumber as he then realized Kagome was no longer in bed. The scene was slowly unfolding as he recognized the look in Gaara's gaze, it is one that encouraged him into believing they could turn into something more than friends and even though he could not make Gaara lose his composure he did land himself front row seats to them possibly taking that step. He felt tense with anticipation waiting for Gaara to make his move.

The warm way he feels when he holds her helped to relax him, the feeling being comforting and heated all at the same time. Deciding to whisper out his desire he opened his mouth letting the words flow out of his mouth, "Kagome, I want you to stay here with me, don't leave again," his knuckles smoothed over her skin until he could keep her head tilted up while he drew his face closer, closing his eyes to savor this moment as he pressed his lips against hers.

Hands gripping his vest she felt her own emotions over everything suddenly vanish the first time it appeared he wanted to kiss her. No matter what she did _hope_ would bloom in her chest with every tender look or touch he gave her. Feelings his lips on her she pressed against them as she moved a hand to his shoulder wanting to keep this sensation here.

In his honest opinion it felt even better than holding her. Moving his lips across hers it felt like everything around them disappeared as she responded in kind to him, holding him to her as she let go of her fear of rejection. A gentle breeze wafted in through the window then carrying her locks with it. Parting a few inches and opening their eyes Kagome could not deny the pull she has always felt to him. Taking a chance she pressed her lips against his as feelings of happiness and paradise grew between them. Shippo watched, covering his mouth to ensure no sound escaped him as his face turned red. Although happy he didn't think he would witness things quite to this extent.

" _Kagome! Are you ready to play yet?" The young Gaara asked her quite eager to play with his friend. He felt so happy, a lot of the hurt in his heart has faded with her around, he has hardly paid his father or the others any attention, he could only think of the little girl that came out of that well._

" _Almost! I'm trying to get my hair up, the wind keeps blowing it in my face and mouth," she called from the open bathroom door._

" _Uncle Yashamaru can you help her," he called out, his little feet carrying him out to his uncle sitting in the living room. He was already beginning to stand up with a smile on his face and not the sad ones he is used to seeing but one that spoke of actual happiness. Almost everything seemed light and happy to Gaara right then. With his uncle's help they were soon out the door heading towards the greenhouse where they planned to play another game of Hide-and-Seek._

Gaara stood there holding Kagome by the window as she rested her head against his chest and he on her head. The memory made him feel even lighter as he recalled how she made him so happy. Never does he want to lose her; it would hurt all over again and even worse. "Will you stay," he quietly asked resting his head on top of hers.

She remained quiet as she wanted to automatically say yes but she thought of her family back home and her friends in the Feudal Era. "I want to say yes but I don't want to go through life without ever taking the chance to possibly see my friends or family again. Three different places and a well with a mind of its own... this feels unfair," she mumbled.

A little disappointed he still said, "I understand," because he does.

"I don't even know if the well will let me through so you might be stuck with me," she tried to keep the mood light.

"I wouldn't know what to do if that ever happened, I might have to start taking some more time to myself from work if I have you out on the loose around Sunagakure without a babysitter," he lightly teased feeling her whack him playfully. Resting his head on her a little more heavily they stood there a while longer until he felt coaxed her into joining him on the couch where he reclined into the corner with a pillow as she rested on his lap and chest.

His breathing didn't take long to even out as he drifted back to slumber and she enjoyed resting against him wide awake but in a lazy mood as she fingered the material of his coat letting her mind wander. She had yet to decide on when she will try going through the well and see where it takes her. It felt hard to be upset by anything as she still felt so warm and fuzzy inside as she rested on Gaara, he felt like a safety blanket to her and yet even more than that. Eventually she fell asleep again only for a few hours, the sun from the window didn't allow her to sleep any longer. Sitting up with a yawn on his lap he tightened his arms bringing her right back to his chest as he shifted a little. Feeling her stomach rumble she stretched her head up to peck a kiss to his jaw making him stir just enough to look at her tiredly.

"I'm going to make breakfast and get ready for the day," she informed him so he might let her get up. He is surprisingly strong, maybe even stronger than InuYasha physically but really that is a tough call to make. When he finally let his arms loosen around her she got up, heading for the bathroom and bedroom first, returning minutes later wearing the outfit he helped her pick out. With her hair pulled up she headed out to the kitchen and began gathering the ingredients, soon the smell of pancakes and eggs roused Gaara to waking up again, his eyes staring at her as she made them all breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen he looked at the food, never seeing pancakes before but enjoying the smell of them wafting across his senses. She poured more batter on the griddle after flipping the others on to a plate then turned her head to look up at him with a bright smile, being greeted with a kiss as Gaara felt affectionate with her, wanting to have that feeling back on his lips as last night felt almost unreal to him.

Giving her space to keep working he began setting the table and took out fresh fruit that looked appealing to him. "What are you making," he asked as he noticed some of them she added chocolate bits or fresh blueberries to.

"Well from where I was from we were able to taste a lot of food from other continents, this is called pancakes and scrambled eggs. People eat them in a variety of ways but this is some of the more common ways. It is usually served with syrup and butter, sometimes whip cream and other toppings but really it is up to the person." She started on another round unsure how big everyone's appetite might be.

He finished setting things out and looked over her shoulder to watch her make them. Hearing something outside he turned his head towards the window already alert for anything that might occur when a red clad figure bound into the room from the window, an Anbu quickly pressing a sword to the obvious intruder, his sister and student arriving right after ready to put an end to this charade. "Wench I'm getting sick of this!"

Kagome finished up, turning the burner off before turning around to address him as Gaara put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes InuYasha I am getting sick of this too! Would you knock it off already?!" Eyeing the sword pressed to his neck she said, "Would you guys kindly back away from him, he is my best friend even if he has been a major pain lately," she watched his ears droop.

"Kagome…" he nearly whined.

"No don't you Kagome me now!" She fired up watching him nearly shrink away from that familiar look in her eyes. The others did as she wished watching the intruder's reaction to this guest of Gaara's. "Why are you so stubborn all the time and thickheaded! Do you think I honestly wanted to go anywhere with you so soon after you nearly let me die?!"

"I was just as shocked as you were that she attacked you outright like that!" He tried to defend himself.

"Yeah I get that but instead doing something you hesitated even further when she said, "In a way you would have both of us," and trust me I was not a willing participant! I don't know what she was up to but you should have known better!" Gaara watched her with some surprise, watching her gain her backbone and put her friend back in place without a single violent action.

"I just-,"

"You just what? Thought that maybe you could have both of us? I already accepted your feelings for Kikyo and still asked to remain by your side but that didn't mean I planned on dying just because she wanted me dead! The only way it would be like you would have both of us is because of our soul, more like my soul that she tried to reclaim! I feel bad for the way she died but that doesn't mean I want to die! On top of that the real Kikyo never would have been so cruel and you know it! You disgraced her by keeping that whole charade going instead of just accepting that the undead Kikyo was only brought back with that small amount of hatred and betrayal she felt when she died! That Kikyo held no ounce of love, guilt, or care for anything or did you forget that?"

"But Kagome…" his ears fell flat on his head.

"I told you don't you dare start with me on that! You almost let her regain my soul by calling out her name! Then you go and repeatedly abduct me rather than just simply ask to speak with me after it was quite apparent that I wasn't held hostage or anything. No you just had to do things your way and then take us out into the middle of the desert of all things and made sure I couldn't speak or you might have finally realized how stupid of an idea that was!"

"Hey if that bastard would have stayed out of things," he pointed at Gaara as he grew angry, "we could have already been done and over with everything wench!"

"Don't call him a bastard! And stop calling me wench!" She grew red in the face as she glared at her best friend.

"He is a fucking bastard! I hate this fucker!"

"SIT!"

*CRASH*

They all watched with wide eyes as he hit the floor face first.

"Damn it wench!" He growled from the floor making everyone minus Kagome tense in preparation.

"Feel lucky we're not outside or I will say it double the amount than what I did in the desert!" She reminded him of that while everyone else in the room felt tempted to throw him out the window and watch her say it again. "I think it is time you sit *CRASH* and take a chill pill! The quest is over! Naraku is dead and the jewel is gone so I have no reason to be running off anywhere since I am no longer _your_ jewel shard detector!"

"Stupid InuYasha," Shippo muttered from where he now stood looking at his friend trying to push himself up once again.

"Runt, don't start something you can't finish," he warned as he finally made progress.

Shippo stuck his tongue out and pulled an eyelid down making a face at him. "Yeah right, you deserve it for what you put Kagome through."

"Care to repeat that," his eyebrow twitched.

"You are an idiot and love zombies!" He yelled at him dodging his hands just barely and hitting him on the head before bouncing off it.

"Kikyo was not a zombie!" He yelled in anger at him trying to hit grab the kit so he can whack him on the head.

Seeing him almost catch Shippo Kagome yelled out, "Sit! Don't you dare hit Shippo."

The sand wrapped around Shippo, carrying him over to where he can stand on Gaara's shoulder. InuYasha looked up with a glare, seeing Shippo stick his tongue out looking smug as he sat down on the Kazekage's shoulder. Seeing how close he is to Kagome with his hand still on her shoulder he demanded, "Get your damn hand off of her!"

Kagome rubbed the middle of her forehead to ward off the coming headache and frustration. "If you don't quit it right this second InuYasha then you are going to find yourself regretting what I am about to do. I already told you, the well rejected me on my first day here; I want space because I haven't been able to forgive you entirely this time… In less than two weeks we have defeated Naraku, I was trapped inside the jewel for three days until I defeated it, I finally was returned to the spot I disappeared and was soon hit with an arrow by Kikyo while still injured from battle. I had to run for my life because you did nothing! Had it not been for Gaara getting me treatment at the hospital I would have been dead! Then you start appearing trying to run off with me, then Kikyo comes and tries to kill me again where you once again did nothing to help me! Then a few days after that you kidnap me and didn't listen when I told you it isn't safe out there in the desert for us so what do you think happens, I nearly die again! Your days of calling the shots are over! I want my life back or what is left of it! It has been weeks since I have seen my family, I haven't even attended a single day of school this year and at this point I have already missed too much for them to allow me to pass this grade! Have you forgotten how much I have sacrificed for an era that wasn't my own?!"

"Maybe if you could have been more like Kikyo and NOT shatter the jewel you wouldn't have had to!" He yelled back at her. "Kikyo never would have made all the mistakes and nearly die so many times!"

Hurt flashed across her face, "Kikyo this and Kikyo that! When is Kagome ever enough! I am sick of being compared to my former life! News flash InuYasha! Kikyo is dead and had been TRAINED to be a PROPER priestess! I had no clue what I was doing because I lived in an era that most demons do not exist! How could I have been a trained priestess if I thought they were only myths! On top of that the majority of my powers were sealed by Magatsuhi or did you forget that?"

InuYasha looked ready to say something but Gaara stepped forward, folding his arms as he grew angry, "Enough, I will not allow you to belittle her."

"Oh so now you are getting involved again? Stay out of it, this is between me and her," he pointed at Kagome.

"No it is not. When I promise to protect someone I mean protecting them in mind, body, and heart but you have failed in all three. I will not stand by and watch you hurt her in any form," he received a scowl in return. "I have held back from killing you but that is still an option if you push me too far. She ever dies because of you then your life is mine," he said in a deadly voice, eyes promising him a gory death and now that InuYasha has realized how hard it would be to defeat this guy he could feel that he would most likely be able to do it too.

"Just go sulk somewhere InuYasha, I'm tired of this," she turned her back to him. "Just go back through the well and leave me alone," her voice taking on a defeated edge.

His ears slightly fell as he looked at her but seeing the Kazekage standing next to her looking like he would love to soak the sand with his blood again he gave a, "Feh," and left out the window.

"Well who would like to stay for breakfast," she called out trying to become cheerful and ignore the fact Gaara could see through her mask or the fact everyone could.

The Anbu member bowed quickly and followed after InuYasha to keep an eye on him while the other two girls stayed. Matsuri felt a little uncomfortable seeing her Lord Gaara so close to the other female or the fact he was over here before the intrusion. 'Where did she come from and what was he already doing here at her place?'

"Kagome I would like to introduce you to these two. This is Temari, my sister," he watched her walk forward, eyeing Kagome with interest. "The other is Matsuri, I was her instructor when assigned to the academy before becoming the Kazekage. Temari and Matsuri, this is Kagome she is the first friend I ever had and her friend here is Shippo, a fox demon," he finished the introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Kagome politely said as she tried to relax a little more and watched them both nod silently in return figuring it might just be a shinobi thing. "Would you like to stay for breakfast, I can always whip up more if it isn't enough," she invited them.

"Sure we will stay, thank you for the invite," Temari answered for the both of them causing Matsuri to just nod along in agreement.

They all sat down around the table while Kagome excused herself to the bathroom, "Go ahead and dig in," she told them while walking away to shut herself away for some privacy, Gaara watching her with a knowing expression as the others watched him instead. The anger that had been displayed towards InuYasha was washed away back to his more solemn visage, his eyes not missing a single emotion that had crossed her face before she left.

Kagome stood at the sink staring at her reflection feeling the hurt resurfacing as she mentally picked herself apart as a bad habit. Feeling the tears begin to surface she turned the water on to cool, splashing her face as she attempted to rein in her emotions and rejoin the others. 'How much more can I honestly take…'

Gaara set his plate down on the table, his head turned towards the bathroom and instead of sitting down with the others he walked away, going to the short hallway and knocking on the bathroom door. Kagome turned the water off hearing the soft rapping on the door. Patting her face dry she opened it up seeing Gaara looking down at her, cupping her face with his left hand as he looked at the slight glassy look in her eyes indicating tears. "Powers or not Kagome I like you the way you are because of what is in here," he placed his right hand over her heart.

"Gaara…" she remembered saying something similar to InuYasha once but now she has Gaara before her using similar comforting words to make her feel better.

"When you were here they were my happiest of days, my heart hurt a lot less. For once I had a friend, someone that shined like the sun in my life and giving me a true childhood for that short period of time. That alone proves to me that you are far more than he will acknowledge out loud because he would rather chain you to him with words of hurt since deep down he views you as far better than him. It is merely a hurtful tactic one uses to keep another from seeing they could do better than them from their view. Never compare yourself to another because all you ever need to be is you," his soft voice warming her making her wish she could discard all of this built up hurt but it is something that will take time yet for him she is willing to try and begin discarding all of these hurtful thoughts floating around in her head. "Come eat with us or you will be 'it'," he letting a slight smile grace his lips as they both recalled that time.

" _Come on you two, sit down and eat," Yashamaru called out to them, hearing them come running shortly after as they obediently listened to him as usual._

" _Who is going to be 'it'," Kagome said over to Gaara as they scooted into their chairs._

" _I don't know, should we play Janken again," he asked, that being the usual way they settled things._

 _Smiling at the two of them as he put down the steaming plates in front of them, "Why not see who finishes their food first. The one who finishes last will be 'it'," he suggested to the two._

" _Yeah," they both agreed with grins._

" _Now hurry up and eat everything but no choking," he slid into his own seat watching them both try to eat fast but had to keep blowing on their food to try and cool it down. With a chuckle he dug into his own food while his eyes shined with amusement._

"I have a feeling it will be hard to catch you now days," she added humorously.

Rubbing his thumb on her cheek with the smile still in place he briefly kissed her, happy to see that he could cheer her back up again. "I think we could still make it amusing," he encouraged and drew her lips back for a longer kiss...

"Yeah amusing to whom," she quipped looking up at him with a blush on her cheeks after they pulled back. He was able to get her out of the bathroom and smiling again as they dug into the cooled off food together.


	9. Chapter 9

Broken Doll

Kagome didn't see InuYasha for several days after that and had yet to try the well. She sat reading another book in the shade of the same tree as before feeling the light breeze helping her to keep cool in the dry heat of the day. She has been in the village now for eighteen days and made good use of her time getting to know what things are like here while ignoring the uncomfortable feelings she got from some of the different ones. Members on the council recognized her, coming to find she has returned yet again but this time she is of no use to them but what no one knew is that they still had a spy in their midst.

Kagome grew to realize that she isn't well liked by some of the girls here, it was apparent that Gaara is someone who now gets a lot of attention from the opposite sex whether he realizes it or not. For once though she didn't feel a cause for concern as he had never taken interest in them before she came back and hasn't since then, his eyes has only been for her. Turning the page she read on having a quiet day with plenty of time to read and nothing more to do than that for now as he insisted that she take her time. Hearing a rustle of leaves she looked up seeing him recline out on a low branch above her as he is now on his break period. With a smile up at him she read for a few minutes more as he relaxed but soon found the sand putting her bookmark in place and setting the book down before wrapping around her, bringing her to sit on his lap. Having already expected him to do this she merely smiled and relaxed into him letting her eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's rest our eyes for a little while, my head hurts today," he commented towards her, his eyes already shut as he reclined against the bark of the tree.

Perking up a little she said, "Let me try something," she called on her powers wanting to give this a shot. With gentle hands she placed them on his head and pushed her powers into him before pulling back. "Did it go away," she asked, unsure if her powers would work as such.

"It is…" he opened his eyes a little speechless.

Flashing him a smile she rested against him again, his eyes looking down at her as he opened his mouth in slight aww of her ability to focus her power differently as he knows that she is not a trained priestess, most of her control gained through battle rather than having a steady mentor. "Now you can enjoy yourself," she mumbled feeling content.

With a small smile he looked up through the branches watching the leaves shake in the wind as it passed by. "Thank you," he rested his eyes enjoying his moments with her.

For over two weeks they have watched her movements as they knew now how to use her in different ways, grinning at this accomplishment. Now all that is needed for them to do is take her right from under this Kazekage's nose, the perfect one for doing such a task. He best enjoy what time he will have with her because she will soon be gone once again…

Lying stretched out on the couch Kagome tried to think of what she should eat for supper, not really hungry or in the mood to fix anything today. The natural light flowing into the room was covered briefly, the couch dipping in different places as she was soon looking into aqua eyes, arms latching around their neck as their lips met moving against each other while he rested part of his weight on her. Legs gripping him any thoughts towards supper were out of mind in favor of making out in the fading light of the day. She gripped his robes as his mouth descended down across her jaw and to her neck lightly sucking on the skin as he enjoyed tasting her flesh there and making her squirm from the sensations, feeling her legs grip him with a squeeze.

"It feels so good," she breathed out as he sucked on her pulse.

The term friend no longer applied to them, what is going on between no longer fit that category, they are simply beyond friends. Although they are not far down that road of what existed beyond friendship they enjoyed traveling down it further together. Neither of them could help but keep feeding that burning fire between them as he collected small moans of hers, his mind saving them to memory.

"Kagome," he whispered against her skin as his hands gripped her hips, "you make me want to do things that are foreign to me," he confessed as he fought against some of his urges. "Should I ever give in I feel like it still won't be enough until you are branded with my love, bound to me forever." He scraped his teeth along her collar bone hearing her suck in a breath.

Supper was forgotten until later on where Gaara woke from dozing off, his head resting on her stomach hearing it rumble in protest of being neglected. Pressing a kiss to it he got up deciding to cook, not something he usually does for more than him so it always felt a bit like a test to see if he is any good. Kagome had yet to stir even though it is her stomach protesting. As he cooked his eyes would trace over her curvy form spread across the light colored couch. His siblings had somewhat cornered him, mainly his sister as she began noticing his different behavior around her and since when was he friends with the mysterious girl. All he ever feels right now is light and happy, it rippled through his day helping to take the edge of guilt for previous actions off his shoulders. Never does he ever want to lose her.

Gaara sat in his office a couple days later, the village has remained quiet which allowed him to get more work out of the way and enjoy being with Kagome when he isn't working. Although he still rests on her couch at night he has yet to see the half demon, it surprised him but the well might have stopped working for him or something. The council this time around held little interest in Kagome but they did realize his personal interest in her as the two of them were now often spotted somewhere together. He could tell that she has been happier as well, taking life one step at a time in a relaxed manner. Shippo on the other hand has been back and forth, visiting for a day at a time before heading back through the well to see Sango and Miroku. Soon he will be heading off to start being more focused on his demon powers and fox magic with all the other foxes.

After that period of days where Kagome always seemed to be in some sort of jeapordy he welcomed all of this calm, not about to waste it although he still has some of his Anbu keeping an eye on her. He doubted this quiet will last for long, it never seems to but he will take what he can get and remain prepared for whatever happens next. Scribbling on some paper he gave it his seal and set it aside as he kept his eye on the time, looking forward to his lunch hour where he can join Kagome in the shade where he knows her to be resting with a book.

"Lord Gaara," one of the Anbu assigned to Kagome appeared making him tense. "We have a new intruder…" the words out of his mouth had him running in no time.

Kagome sat in her usual spot; soon Gaara will be here to enjoy a long break with her. Humming a light tune as she looked at the pictures in her book she felt happy and excited, she brought a snack for them to enjoy together. Quietly she sang a small song…

 _Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away_

 _I send you this message with all my heart_

 _Hope is certainly a compass that points to love_

 _Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams_

 _Last night you were scared of loneliness_

 _The telepathy in your heart called my name_

 _It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy_

 _Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow_

 _The years sink into the sea like the setting sun_

 _I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you_

 _I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you_

"That is an interesting song," a sand shinobi stepped out from the shadows of a tree, "what do you call it?"

"Thank you," she flushed a little unaware of having company, "it is simply called Starry Lullaby, I liked singing it as a child," she recalled the times her and Gaara would sit looking up at the starry sky while she sang it.

"I'm sure your Lord Gaara enjoyed your singing," the odd phrasing of that sentence made her cock her head at him confused while warning bells went off with the Anbu.

"I suppose he might have, I used to sing it often at night when we were children stargazing together," she hasn't had many interactions with anyone dressed as a shinobi so she felt unsure about him only referring to Gaara as her Lord. "So what brings you this way, I don't tend to see hardly anyone around this area?"

"Oh you know," his voice became distorted, "kidnapping the priestess for my master," he finished with a higher pitch male voice, his eye turning gold and skin white.

She stood alarmed at that, the book tumbling off her lap as roots suddenly grabbed her, pulling her trapped against the tree as she screamed. Three Anbu came down, one of them leaving to inform Gaara of the intruder. "Let me go!" She pushed her power into the vines but it failed to help her. "Gaara!"

"It looks like your watchdogs have joined the party," he mused in a happy voice. "I can't really stay and play longer, that sand of Gaara's is tricky to get by," he admitted and after springing forth several roots stabbing one in the thigh and forcing the other to distance himself he avoided the senbon needles they blew his way by retreating underground with Kagome in tow.

"GAARA!" She screamed as the roots began pulling her under. The Anbu member appeared next to her while half of her body was visible.

They tried pulling her out but with a quick tactic they whispered, "Swallow this, we will find you," as he popped something small into her mouth just before she was pulled all the way under.

Gaara sprinted to that small area, what was left of the oasis with the words echoing in his head, _'White Zetsu appeared under the guise of a sand shinobi to kidnap Kagome.'_ His heart thudded and clenched as he broke through the trees to find the book discarded haphazardly, a bento box, and Kagome gone. One Anbu being treated for wounds by the other remaining member that went into a bow the second he noticed him.

"I'm sorry Lord Gaara but I couldn't pull her free but I can track her down," he informed him well aware that his Lord knows of his tracking abilities through what he popped into her mouth.

'White Zetsu, I thought he was dead,' Gaara looked to the area that she regularly sat reading, the grass still weighed down from where she had been. "Anything else," he asked.

"He has a master but I don't know who. His master wants her and he referred to her as priestess," he reported what little had come out.

"You will be coming with me, get ready to head out," he departed with her belongings, heading off to shed his robes for his shinobi attire and prepare for the trip ahead of them. He will get her back, she will be back in his arms and the ones who took her will die, this time he will not be holding back. Heading out he sent a message to his siblings and brought the Anbu and two others with as the proceeded to leave on his sand with the Anbu guiding him to where she is.

No one spoke a word minus the Anbu for guiding purposes, they were unsure of the mood their Kazekage is in and had nothing of comfort to say. They were going in unaware of the entire or motives behind this kidnapping. With Shukaku gone they are not sure if this is a trap for their Kazekage or if she is the true target. Every so often Gaara's hands would clench a little as they used his transportation to fly across the landscape, the distance to cover already quite great, going in a north west direction so far.

"Lord Gaara I sense her power being used in great amounts along with a large amount of chakra, it might be Shukaku's," the other sensory type informed him, watching his eyes narrow in thought.

Kagome felt panicky being sucked underground, her body telling her they are moving at high speeds as she squeezed her eyes shut. That man was strange in her opinion, what could he want with her, why is only half of his body fully developed?

The peace and quiet she had finally gained in those days is gone now…

Resurfacing from the ground she began looking around and came face to face with a creature that seemed barely familiar to her. "Who are you," she quickly asked looking up at the sand colored beast with yellow eyes.

An odd laugh came from behind her from that odd white man. "Shukaku we meet again and I brought you a new friend!"

"White Zetsu, I thought you died during the war. No matter I will crush you now!"

"Nuh uh uh," he tsked at the one tail, "No crushing will be done today. It is time for her to bind you," he looked at her expectantly.

"Wait what, who said I am going to do anything for you? You just kidnapped me from Gaara!" She yelled, her stubbornness coming to the surface as she pointed an accusing finger at the male.

"I know who you are," Shukaku suddenly said his eyes on her now. "You are the one that the sand village was using those two different times, I see you are now back a third time."

"You're the one that was sealed inside him right," she looked up at him confirmation.

"Yes," he looked down at her.

She turned her eyes back to the man. "If you think I am hurting or doing anything to Shukaku you are stupid," she crossed her arms. "Gaara will come for me and you will pay," she felt absolutely certain of that.

"I will aid him with that," he covered her with sand and moved her away from the attack area as he launched a tailed beast bomb at Zetsu.

"Such hostility," he waved his arms around before merging with the ground to save himself from the attack.

The sand around Kagome fell, her eyes taking in the destruction she could feel vibrating around her that the tailed beast had caused. "Wow you're really strong," she complimented Shukaku. "Is he gone?"

"Nope I'm over here now!" White Zetsu stuck his tongue out at Shukaku.

"Ngh," the odd noise came from her throat as someone held her by the back of neck with a paper pressed into it.

"It is time for you to be of use to me," a new male said as he held her until his control over her was asserted. The pupils of her eyes faded to a charcoal grey. "Time for you to do you calling and seal this beast for me," he held his palm over her back as Shukaku looked at the newcomer aware that he had just done something to the girl.

He back up a few paces, ready to burrow into the sand and make a quick getaway with her now under control. With a burst of power he was connected to her, her power trying to force him into submission as the new male controlled what she does. He roared flaring his chakra in an attempt to thwart the attempt but the pressure increased to crushing magnitudes so with a final roar he was forced into a jewel the size of her fist.

"White Zetsu, you did well in bringing her to me, she is perfect for this," he complimented and looked her over as he had never seen her with his own eyes, only knew of her thanks to the flawless spying White Zetsu had done for him.

"She is powerful, you will have no problem in seizing all that you seek with her under your control," he watched as the paper burned his control over her ending as her pupils returned to normal.

She rubbed the back of her neck automatically, her mind telling her something had been there. "Yes but my control over her will be short lived for the time being. Do you have the next location set?"

She whipped around at the voice directly behind her. "Who are you," she questioned the new arrival trying to moved away but her wrist was caught.

"Yes I do master, shall we move there now," he waited obediently for instruction.

"Yes, we will take down the two tail beast now," he instructed.

"Let me go! I don't want to take anyone down!"

*SMACK*

"You belong to me now, you're my tool to use for the goals I have," he tried to assert himself but she only looked at him with defiant eyes.

"I belong to me and me alone!" She claimed, not about to let some guy push her around. Doing a quick spin she forced his hand to let go of her as she made a run for it. A few steps later she met the ground hard as roots shot out and grabbed her.

"Time for you to come with me," White Zetsu said in a teasing voice before pulling her under the ground.

"Shukaku's chakra is gone and someone new had appeared. They have now changed directions and are rapidly head off somewhere," the Anbu said to him watching Gaara clench his fist as they were too late to be of any help.


	10. Chapter 10

Looks like my line breaks have not always been working when they are moved over to here so I am sorry for anyone that has gotten lost in any of the stories I have written, from what I could tell they had been doing fine but not a single one was in this chapter until I put them back in here through FF. Glad you guys are liking the writing spree i am having with Gaara and Kagome. Sorry for the continued delay with Chikara but every time I get a great idea and log into the laptop it is gone by the time I have the document up... so aggravating. I really should start using a pen and paper.

Broken Doll

"Ugh get your roots off me," she resurfaced again trying to move away from him. "What happened to Shukaku?!"

"Master had you seal him into a jewel just as planned," White Zetsu shrugged.

Her face looked troubled at hearing they used her for such a thing. Looking around they were nowhere near the desert now but in a mountain range near a river. "Now where am I," she has only ever been in the desert here so now she is basically lost unless she learns the location. Gaara had mentioned he is on good terms with some of the other Kage, if she is near one maybe they will aid her.

"Now we are in the Land of Lightning, watch out that you don't get struck," he joked and pointed with his one arm to the thundering sky above looking like it might downpour any moment now. "We have two to seal here, Matatabi and Gyuki but Gyuki we will need assistance with since he is still in Killer B."

She backed away from him a few paces, "They are living beings, what have they ever done to you guys to deserve this treatment," she demanded being the unwilling tool they are using to achieve some goal. A huge blue cat looked down at them growling and she screamed at it, "Run! Get away from here!" It looked at her before focusing on White Zetsu, swiping at him with a large paw. With the distraction Kagome ran and leaped into the water knowing it was practically suicidal but she could see little choice as she swam under the surface going with the flow of the rushing water. 'I will not be used as a tool for evil,' she came to the decision. 'I'm nowhere near Gaara now so I will have to think with my own head and use my own strength to fight against them. I will not be weak.'

Pushing to the surface for air she was already around a bend or two, out of sight from where she had started because of the winding river. Her eyes searched for anyone coming after her as she let her lungs replenish the air until she took another deep breath and went under again. Her mother would be screaming at her until she turned blue in the face if she ever found out about this tactic for escaping the enemy. Who knows about Gaara, then again he is a shinobi so he might find it clever or completely reckless. Speaking about turning blue in the face she pushed and fought with the current as it tried to keep her under. Knowing the steep mountainside is to her left and the shore on the right she swam towards the right, the pull of the current lessening as she touched rock and surfaced with big gasping breaths. 'Maybe this is more to the suicidal side,' she realized. The sky above her flashed and rumbled, she was probably not more than a mile or so from where she started, then again she could be at least three miles away. Her body was continually pushed along the edge of the shore, it was too slick to grip but still comforting to know it is right there.

Needing to give her legs a break she clung to a pointed rock that jutted out of the water, wrapping her arms and legs around it as she rested her head against it. With labored breathing she tried to think things through. She has studied the map of the shinobi nations. If she is up at the Land of Lightning then she is practically on the total opposite area to where Gaara is and that means she needs to somehow come in contact with a shinobi of Kumogakure in hopes that they will listen to her and maybe not kill her. Informing them she is a friend of Gaara's should secure her life for the time being and then he will be informed of her new whereabouts. It was the best plan she can come up with for the time being.

Glancing around the area she could see a tree coming down the river, she could catch a ride on that for a while until she either needs to duck back under or feel it is safe to go on dry land. From that one guy's plant abilities she didn't feel land would be a good option, he might be able to track her down faster. 'Water it is then,' she thought and pushed off the boulder into the path of the tree, swimming against the current to grab on to a limb and haul herself up. With a tired sigh she gripped it firmly feeling the water brush up against her, lapping at the obstruction they caused while the sky overhead continued to rumble and light up.

The sky grew darker the further she went, her body draped along the tree as she rested for what had possibly been a few hours, somehow managing to actually escape her captors but it was mostly due to the distraction of Matatabi attacking the one that was there. Hopefully it realized she didn't want any part in their plans. In her opinion the cat is pretty, maybe they will meet again when she isn't being used against them as a tool for sealing.

Lingering between falling asleep and being alert she was dimly aware of hearing a few shouts around her as she drifted down the river still on the tree. Her muscles felt tired, her mind sluggish as she failed to really respond. Kumo nin noticed her and with a few shouts one of them landed on tree, the rocking jostling her awake as she fell off the tree and began going under the water, choking on it until a firm grip pulled her back out. That helped to wake her up just enough to see the near platinum blonde hair and dark tanned skin of the man holding her. Once back to shore the set her down, their comrades gathering around to get an explanation for her being in the river like that.

"You are shinobi from Kumogakure," she questioned them.

"Yes and how about you," the one that retrieved her asked.

"I'm Kagome from Suna, Gaara's friend," she answered them.

"The Kazekage," they wanted confirmation and watched her nod her head.

"I was abducted from the village by this strange male with control over plants. He was completely white with one gold eye, a left arm and both legs but the rest of him wasn't fully formed, and he had green hair," she described him. "The guy he calls master somehow used me to seal Shukaku before I was brought here to do the same to Matatabi and Gyuki. Matatabi attacked the odd man and I used that as my chance to escape."

They were all tense at her portrayal of the events that led here to their location. "You do realize that Suna is a very long ways from here and this river leads to the ocean right?"

"Yes, I was told by Gaara that he is on good terms with the other major shinobi villages so I was hoping someone could contact him. I just want to return to him," she pleaded with them.

"What do we do now," one of them asked.

The one that seems to be in charge rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, on the one hand she would be a danger to the village and Killer B, on the other hand if Lord Gaara finds out we have her but didn't give her proper protection until he can retrieve her it could hurt the alliance. On top of that it sounds like we are dealing with White Zetsu and a new enemy who will be looking for her along the river. If they get a hold of her we could have a repeat of the fourth war and none of the villages are prepared for such a thing. We faced thousands of casualties…" he left it at that. "Wait how long have you known about this threat?"

"I was literally just kidnapped today while I was reading by the greenhouse. It was almost time for Gaara to join me when he takes a break for lunch but then that guy approached me looking like a Suna shinobi. He took down one of the Anbu and another fed me something for tracking purposes before I was sucked underground. When we surfaced Shukaku was in front of me and then shortly after that other guy grabbed the back of my neck and I blacked out. After that Shukaku was gone and I fought with the guy and tried to make a run for it but was instead dragged underground once again and turned up in your land." They could see her bruised cheek, a small sign that the guy must have harmed her.

"Come with us for the time being, we need to contact Lord Raikage about this," they decided with an authoritative tone. She nodded and stood up to follow them when the guy looked at her from over his shoulder. "Just how close are you to Lord Gaara?" He watched her blush red unsure how to answer, "Great this is just great we basically have the Kazekage's woman on our hands and some unknown enemy out to use her as a tool for his evil schemes," he face palmed. "Of all the things to happen…"he muttered to himself. She was led through a few bends until she reached what she guessed to be some kind of shinobi guard station. "We have a couple towels you can use to dry off; it's about to downpour almost any second now so we might as well sit tight. I don't want you visible to any doors or windows just in case they come this way looking for you. Until we receive further instruction you will stay with us and we will do our best to keep you out of enemy hands. I do however have a task for you. Write down a detailed account of everything that occurred, it is crucial that we try to get an understanding for this new enemy."

"Okay," she nodded her head.

"How good are your drawing skills," he looked back at her again while they kept alert for any sign of attack or being followed.

"Umm I don't know, what would I need to draw," she looked at him curiously.

"The two enemies if possible otherwise just forget about it." He continued on walking and just after they reached the overhang to a porch they heard a loud crack of thunder as the lightning streaked across the sky making the air tremble around them and Kagome jump. Rain poured down from the sky in heavy torrents making it hard to see through it.

"I guess this place has a fitting name as well," she muttered.

"The bathroom is the only room that is closed off from outside windows and doors, go ahead and try to get comfortable there, for now though we will talk in code. White Zetsu is known for being an excellent spy so after I get this letter out not a word from you and not a word about you," he watched her and his comrades nod as she was led to the bathroom. He handed her a pen and a smaller scroll to get busy working while he gave the Raikage an update on the situation.

* * *

In Kumogakure Darui sat at his desk still getting used to being the Fifth Raikage. Lord Fourth has done his best to be a guide for him in some matters but for the most part let him figure it out on his own while he helped out with other affairs outside of the office. His assistant answered the door, retrieving a scroll from one of the guard stations. Unrolling it his eyes opened a little wider before he shut his eyes and muttered, "How dull… I'm sorry but we might be on the verge of another war," he informed his assistant.

"We just got out of one…" they looked shocked at the sudden declaration.

"I need a team of Anbu to rendezvous with the central western river guard station. It would appear the Kazekage's woman is now in our custody after being kidnapped right from Suna by what they are assuming to be White Zetsu who now has a new master. I need her brought here immediately where we will guard her until Lord Gaara arrives; one of his Anbu is tracking her through something they fed her but it will take time for them to get here. Send Omoi with them as well, I want her to wear a cloak; they said she is not a shinobi so she will need to be carried to get her back here in a quick manner." He pulled out a scroll addressed to Lord Gaara to inform him of her now being in their protective custody until he arrives for her.

Grabbing out more scrolls he wrote in detail about the new threat before handing them to his assistant to get sent off. "Make sure the one for Suna is treated with top priority. The sooner he learns of her new location the better it will be for us." He watched his assistant leave with his instructions as he turned around to see the view of the thundering skies. With a few minutes reprieve he soon had a team of Anbu lead by Omoi to go retrieve her. "Keep in mind no matter how dull this is. She is the Kazekage's woman and a tool to the enemy. We must not let her be recaptured or this will put Killer B, Gyuki, and Matatabi all in jeopardy. I want her brought before me where we will guard her here until Lord Gaara sends word." With his orders in mind they left and he gave new instructions to his assistant. "Get Killer B and send him to the Island Turtle, if possible find Matatabi and see if she will go as well until we have things taken care of." He sat back down into his chair, mind thinking about the war and how much he really doesn't want a repeat of it. Who is the mysterious enemy now and since when was the Kazekage seeing anyone?

* * *

"Can you sense her any better," Gaara inquired.

"No she is still far off, I'm beginning to believe that she is all the way up at Lightning Country," his Anbu said.

"It would make sense; they have the two tail and the eight tail there. Judging by the short amount of time it took for them to get Shukaku it would appear their plan is not going so smoothly." Gaara did his best to keep positive but inside he worried about Kumogakure seeing Kagome as a threat and taking her down. They have a strong alliance but still, she was somehow manipulated into doing something to Shukaku so she might not even be in control of her own actions or something. He kept them going full speed, it was already dark out around them, has been for a long time and they still have several miles to cover. "In a few hours we should be in the Land of Lightning," he said just as he noticed the messenger bird. Stopping the platform he whistled and watched it fly back to him with a scroll from Kumogakure. Reading the contents he felt a wave of relief. "They have her and have sent a team to retrieve her from a guard station, she will be held in the Raikage's office once she arrives to Kumogakure." He wrote his reply, sending the bird ahead of them.

* * *

Kagome rested in her wet clothes, she had finished detailing the events and now it was time to just wait this out. "Omoi will be here soon," one of them announced after receiving a reply. She figured that was their way of saying she is going to be taken elsewhere then. Relaxing the best she can against the wall she tried to fight off the chill. She really wished Gaara was here, he makes her feel so warm when he holds her. 'Gaara,' she called out in her mind trying to picture him clearly.

The minutes ticked by until someone pounded a rhythm on the front door before opening it, several footsteps entering the places as they dripped from the pouring rain. "Here is the events in more detail to give to Lord Raikage," she heard the head guard say.

"Where is she," a new voice asked.

"In the bathroom, we didn't want the enemy spotting her," he explained.

There was a rustle of material before footsteps headed towards the dark room and turned on the light before shutting the door behind him. "Hey I'm Omoi, the right hand man of Lord Raikage. It's a downpour out there so we have this rain cloak for you to wear to also help disguise you. I'm carrying you on my back with Anbu escorts to his office, until then keep your head down and hang on okay," he instructed her.

"Yes," she stood up and put the cloak on. When she walked out of the bathroom she could spot several shinobi, the new ones were all dressed as Anbu members minus the one that came into the bathroom. With a whispered, "Thank you," she was gone, being carried on Omoi's back just like he said she would be and keeping her head down as they traversed through the stormy weather. The trip seemed slow to her with the not so pleasant weather, the fact she could barely see anything, and needed to focus hanging on when she felt so worn out from the day.

Omoi felt her grip slacken as time went on, they had to go slower at times due to the storm and flooded areas making the trip take longer than it has to. He sucked on his lollipop as he began worrying over every little thing while adjusting her on his back and leaning forward a little more. 'What if she falls off my back and I don't catch her right away then she is gone for good and Lord Darui has to tell Lord Gaara that we lost his woman and he gets so mad that he covers the whole land with sand and breaks the alliance. Worse yet he might suddenly get to crying because he is so distraught and will end up flooding the lands with his tears as travels back to Suna and then turns his desert into an ocean or the village into a deep lake. Lord Darui might then punish me to listening to Killer B rap at his next concert, then my ears would bleed and my brain might turn to mush and no one will know what to do with me because everything is mush and bloody,' he rambled on and on in his mind.

None of this of course ever happened, by the time he was exaggerating everything he realized they were finally on the outskirts of Kumogakure. They sped up their pace making their way to where the Raikage's office is. Soon he felt her arms tighten again and her warm body pressed up against his back causing him to get lost in thought yet again as he worried that Kagome might fall for him and Lord Gaara would arrive and find that she doesn't want to leave because she is now in love with Omoi and that might cause the Kazekage to demand his head… it continued on all the way until they were finally in the building making their way to the office and where he was setting her down as they took off their rain cloaks. Once again Kagome of course didn't fall head over heels in love with him, she just stood there trying to wake up and not shiver in her drenched clothes as she began having a sneezing fit. That started him on a new internal ramble that was soon cut short.

Darui stood from his desk noticing she looked chilled to the bone, drenched, and coming down ill. "Kagome I am sorry we couldn't make this whole trip easier for you but Lord Gaara was already on his way here. It should only take a few hours until he arrives. We have accommodations for you both being set up but for the time being I need to keep you where we can easily guard you." He turned towards a blonde haired woman, "Samui, I want you to be her personal bodyguard and help her into some dry clothes and bring her straight back here."

"Yes mi' Lord," she bowed and headed off with Kagome and the other guards now assigned to her care.

Omoi handed him a scroll, "This is the full details that she wrote down of what took place."

"Thanks," Darui took it and turned back to his desk so he could sit down and read it all. "Was the trip dull?"

"Eh, wet and long so yeah you could describe it as dull," Omoi responded.

"I will need all of you to guard on shifts, from what it says so far they are specifically after her for her usefulness against tailed beasts. She doesn't recall what actually took place but it looks like the enemy was able to take control of her quite easily and also took her right from Suna, she mentioned two Anbu had come to her aid." He figured any last details he can gain will be with Gaara and the Anbu member that he has brought with him.

A few short minutes later Kagome was back in the room with Samui and the guards he sent with them. She looked exhausted so he gestured to the pillow and blankets on the red couch. "Go ahead and rest on the couch for now, any questions can wait until later after your Lord arrives."

She bowed to him, "Thank you for doing all of this," she thanked him before resting on the couch trying to warm up under the blanket.

"Have some food prepared for when he arrives, we will eat in here. Right now I want security tightened even further; we cannot let this enemy get their hands on her no matter how dull they are. We need to avoid another possible war. If the enemy shows up here I want them dead," he ordered and then assigned spots where the guards will be stationed inside and outside of the room. His eyes scanned the scroll over again to try and get a better idea to the strength of the enemy but he had very little to go on.

Eyes looking over to the slumbering female he could see her face looked a little flushed. "Samui see if she has a fever," he instructed knowing the woman is far better at discerning such things.

She walked over and crouched down, feeling her forehead as the girl shivered. "Yes she should have some medicine. Should I send for a medic," she questioned.

"Go to them personally with a guard, I don't want to take any chances of White Zetsu getting any opportunities to spy like he did back in Suna," he watched her leave and take a guard with him. "Omoi, go with them, bring another blanket back with you." With that settled he sat back waiting, turning his back to the room as he looked outside the window as the lightning continued to flash. 'If Lord Gaara is using his sand it will take a lot of chakra for him to keep it flying in this weather. He will most likely need a change of clothes along with the shinobi he has brought with." He listened to the rumbles and cracks of thunder while he waited once again to ensure she is well taken care of.

The proper knocks were given before they reentered the room, a medic approaching to look her over as he gently shook her awake. "Lord Raikage request I give you treatment, you have taken ill," they said and began getting the medicine out, his movements being watched while Omoi stood with the other blanket to drape over her after the medic is finished. She didn't hardly speak, just gave a nod here or a shake there. Once taken care of she was curled up again with another blanket over her as the medic left the room.

"I suppose I would be exhausted to if I had a day like hers. It's only been about twelve hours since all of this started," Omoi commented as he looked down at her before walking over to the desk and slumping into a chair. "I hope this isn't another war. Last time it was to protect Killer B and Naruto, this time we need to protect her."

"Agreed," Darui simply said. All of the villages are still recovering and they were some of the ones that suffered the biggest blow.

A couple hours passed by when he received word of the Kazekage arriving. He sent out an escort party to go meet him while the rest of them remained in the office. With a knock to the door they were allowed entry and he watched Gaara enter, his face painted with worry as he approached the couch, giving him a quick nod. He drew the covers back a little as he crouched down, staring at her sleeping face as he felt she was warmer than usual.

"We already had a medic see to her, she began burning with a fever and has for the most part been resting. According to my report from the guards that found her she was floating down the river on a fallen tree barely conscious. She wrote out a detailed account of what occurred today," he picked the scroll up, watching as Lord Gaara slowly drew back from her, making sure she is covered up.

"Thank you," he took the scroll and stood there reading it over. He will have to send a letter back to Suna to inform them of what is going on.

"I take it she means a lot to you," he inquired, having never seen the Kazekage look so worried.

"Yes, she is very dear to me. She was my very first friend. For those few days that she was here I had a true childhood, someone I could laugh and play with. Her origins though will surprise you," he began in about how she first came to be in Suna and what has occurred each time up until she was kidnapped earlier.

"So that is why two Anbu were there so quickly, it was to keep that InuYasha character from making away with her but instead it was White Zetsu. Now that we have a new enemy after her and the tailed beasts have you thought of a plan or anything?" His eyes strayed over to where she stirred a little on the couch.

"It is hard to say; we have no idea to what his abilities are minus that he somehow quickly took control of Kagome. We are all still recovering from the last war and I would like to avoid another one. Right now he could strike at any moment to get her again." He will have to keep Kagome around him at all times with this new threat.

"Omoi, take him and the other sand shinobi to get changed out of their wet garments and have the food brought in," he ordered out. "When you return Lord Gaara we can speak of this more. I also have rooms for you to stay in and rest; I put the two of you together in a room with no windows to make it harder for the enemy to discover her whereabouts. We can have an official meeting with the other leaders in the morning with her in attendance of course. Should she be taken once more they will know what she looks like."

Gaara nodded and headed out, the quicker he changes out of this wet clothing the quicker he can get back to Kagome. He will have to get her up to eat if the food doesn't rouse her first. Taking another look at her he couldn't wait to retire for the night.

It didn't take long for them to be shown where they can change clothes, all of them being taken for washing while any weapons were left in the room. Gaara was soon in the room by Kagome as the food was brought in trying to wake her up. "Kagome, wake up for me," he tried a second time, shaking her shoulder lightly to stir her out of slumber.

Eyes fluttering open he was greeted with her pretty eyes once again that were soon latched on to him. "Gaara!" She flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around him as he held her happy that she missed him just as much as he missed her. She clung to him a little longer as she felt truly safe once again. Another loud crack of thunder made her jump as she forgot it was storming outside.

"Lord Darui has food out for us, you need to eat," he gave her final squeeze then helped her to her feet and over to where a table had been set up for all of them to sit down and eat at. Sitting down at the table he looked across from him at the Raikage, "I need to send a letter to Suna so they are aware of what is happening while I am away."

"That will be no issue, you can do so right after we finish eating. Kagome, in the written account of the enemy you had said you felt something on your neck briefly, could you describe it further," he requested.

"It was like paper, I could even smell it burning," she replied from her spot next to Gaara. "Oh and that white guy said that his master had me seal Shukaku into a jewel, the way he said it suggested there might be more than one involved, that is how I took it at least." Neither had ever heard of a tailed beast being sealed into a jewel. "What would happen if a tailed beast was extracted from a person?"

"They die Kagome," Gaara placed a hand on hers.

"But- but Shukaku was taken from you…" her eyes flashed his way.

"I was brought back to life by a jutsu Granny Chiyo used, it had instead taken her life then, that is why I am now alive," he had never informed her of that detail. Seeing her eyes water he wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "Don't cry, it is in the past now. This wasn't the first time the tailed beasts have been hunted down. Most of them had hosts, I, Killer B, and Naruto are lucky to be alive being all of us had the tailed beasts extracted from us, others had passed on."

"I have a hunch," the Anbu member from before spoke up from his place further down the table. "Not more than a minute could have passed by that her powers flared and Shukaku's disappeared. After that whatever paper he had used on her was burned away quickly. It could be that he has a small window of time to keep a hold of her."

She perked up at that, "He did say his control over me will be short lived for the time being, it is fuzzy but I swear that was the first thing I had heard when I regained control."

"Then if we can keep him from being able to use her in that time period should he take hold of her again we have that to our advantage," he pointed out as they began to formulate a few rough strategies.

When dinner was finished and the letter sent Gaara showed her to their room. Once he had her on the bed he positioned himself on top of her, letting her arms wrap around his neck as he claimed her lips. She was still a little warm with fever so he didn't take things far but he needed that contact after being worried sick about her. "Kagome I was so worried, forgive me for not getting there in time," he apologized, his lips only a hair away from her own. They shared another kiss, the two feeling better now that they are free to display their affection for the other to such an extent.

"Gaara, there is nothing to forgive. I knew you would come for me," she confessed about her confidence in him. "Will you hold me tonight," her eyes pleaded with him wanting to remain in his arms forever where she felt safest.

"You know I will," their lips met again, he couldn't get enough and never wanted this to end. He eased himself off her as they rested on their sides while he drew the covers up and wrapped his arms around her. With that sense of security wrapped around her again he could hear her fall back to sleep, snug and warm in his arms. Before he fell asleep he scattered his sand all over the room and joined her in slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

There is a difference with the mind control. If you notice he has trouble keeping control, only getting enough to get the job done before she breaks the mind control. I won't be saying anything further since the rest will be revealed with the story but there is a difference in the types of powers since before it was youki and this time it is chakra.

Broken Doll

Waking the next morning he could hear it still storming outside, most of it just rain. In his arms she remained no trace of the fever or illness on her skin from the night before. With her healthy again he felt better but he would not leave her side. In his mind he went over all the facts and did his best to remember all he could of White Zetsu. The real one was thought to have perished to an attack by Sasuke but instead the description of the one involved sounds just like the real one. The clones were fully developed with both sets of limbs and eyes. They also had small spiky protrusions on them and a zig zag pattern on their abdomen. Somehow the original seems to be alive again…

During the Fourth Shinobi World War they were taken by surprise at the true motive for the White Zetsu Army and they only gained the upper hand when Naruto came in to the battle in the Nine Tails Chakra Mode since he could sense which one is a fake. He felt tempted to request his help but at the same time he would be putting his friend's life in jeopardy unless…

Gaara suddenly had an idea that might work. Deciding to bring it up in the meeting he kept it in mind as he continued to rest in bed with Kagome. He wasn't sure how long they have already been in bed since the stormy skies blocked the sunlight but it is lighter out rather than the darkness he came in. Being in Lightning Country puts him at a disadvantage, even more so since it is storming. Although he has large chakra reserves it took a lot more chakra to keep his desert suspension technique going. The sooner they can leave the sooner he will feel better should an attack come.

Kagome stirred a little, her eyes barely seen through her black eyelashes. Pressing small kisses to her neck he licked the crook of her neck before lightly sucking there, finding areas along her pulse and ear that had her toes curling in pleasure. Her thighs rubbed together as her mouth made small sounds. He was careful to not leave marks that might make her feel embarrassed later when she is before all the leaders and other people. Feeling her shapely bottom arch into him he had to bite back a groan as he kissed along her left shoulder until the fabric of the robe would let him no further. Tangling his left leg between hers he pushed himself up as his right leg pushed her on to her back then joined his left leg in being between her legs. Their lips met, her hands fisted in his robe to bring him down to her. No longer did he worry about her being ill so he enjoyed tasting her lips and slipping his tongue in to greet hers.

This is his woman, in his eyes she is already his and he felt proud of the fact that they have gone from friendship to being new lovers. Her legs pressed against his side as they broke from tangling their tongues together. His lips pressing against hers as she slid her hands up to hold his neck, keeping him close even as he moved his mouth away to pay attention to the column of her throat using a combination of licking and sucking to get those delightful noises from her throat and out of her mouth.

*Knock* Knock*

He lifted his head, not used to being disturbed when he is with Kagome like this. Giving her another kiss he climbed off of her, sand gathering by her to thwart any possible diversionary tricks while he answered the door. "Yes," he found a shinobi from Kumogakure at the door with a scroll from Suna.

After handing him the scroll the shinobi said, "Breakfast will be served in an hour, Lord Raikage has the meeting setup an hour after that," then he dipped down grabbing a couple bundles. "This is your clothing as well Lord Kazekage."

"Thank you," he received the bundle, dismissing the shinobi as his eyes looked around seeing the different shinobi stationed within the building. Shutting the door he set the clothes on a chair and read the scroll from his brother. He and the Suna Council will be participating in the meeting as well, along with Temari. It looks like they have had an interesting time while they have been gone. Setting the scroll down he let his sand disperse while his eyes locked on to Kagome still lying on the bed.

Knowing that they have plenty of time to get ready he gave a small grin and climbed back on top of her, meeting her lips with a kiss as he knew it could be a while until he has the chance to pay her this kind of attention. His hands latched on to her waist as he sucked on her other ear lobe and slid down to her hips. He could feel her legs gripping him once again, pushing him towards that private area he has yet to wander or grace with his attention. His member though began to throb, becoming alert and needy as their lower bodies brushed against each other as he busied himself with her lips. Soon he couldn't take how hot and humid it felt here. He is used to heat but it is usually just a dry heat that he is exposed to being he lives in a dry climate. Pulling back a little he tugged his robe open, pulling his arms free from the material letting it pool at his waist.

He rubbed his lower body against hers moaning in unison as his breath fanned across her cheek. Tugging on her own robe he exposed her right shoulder, mouth sucking on her pulse again as she grinded against him. Accidentally he bit down on the soft flesh, licking it before pulling away to see the damage as she moaned and grinded against him again. The words of apology died before they could pass his lips as he discovered the she enjoyed that small error. Giving it a kiss he continued on making his way towards that exposed shoulder as he grinded against her in return.

"Gaara," she moaned out.

"Mmm," was all she received in reply as he sucked on skin that he knows will be covered up by her clothing. She wiggled a little under him as he moaned at the sensation it brought him down south. Scraping his teeth along her collar bone he hoped that they don't lose track of time because as it stood right now, he just cannot get enough of her or the affection they freely show behind closed doors.

Minutes later they were dressed and walking to breakfast with Kagome on his arm and his shinobi behind them. His Anbu guard ate his meal at a separate time so will now be joining the Kumogakure shinobi in guarding them wherever they go. He greeted Lord Darui as they followed him into the room and sat down with everyone in the seats they had taken the previous night.

"You look like you are feeling well again Kagome," he could see the healthy glow to her skin once more, her eyes bright and alert.

"Yes, thank you Lord Raikage, I am feeling great today," she smiled his way in appreciation of them taking care of her.

"I have already put the village on high alert and stepped up the security further. The rain should be breaking up for a short while but unfortunately another storm system is moving in after this one Lord Gaara. Should you wish to stay another night you can keep the room you have otherwise I understand if you wish to leave due to the weather not being in your favor at this time," he started the conversation off with that.

"After the meetings today I would prefer to head back to Suna, there is problems occurring back there that I need to attend to and this weather puts me at a disadvantage," he replied not wanting to have the enemy take advantage of that weakness.

Kagome looked at him alarmed but Lord Darui beat her to the question, "Is the village okay?"

"Yes," he took a glance at Kagome, "her companion that I had told you about has decided to come through the well. When he couldn't find Kagome anywhere he somehow managed to make it to my office and overheard she had been kidnapped. Now they are trying to keep him from leaving the village to search for her blindly since I would then feel inclined to find him once he became lost. He has a brash personality," he commented and felt the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he thought about dealing with him.

"If he takes one step out of that village…" she grumbled as her eyes lit with fire. Suddenly she brightened up with an idea, "Gaara, why not have him in the meeting so he can at least see that I am fine. That might stop him and then I can give him a warning that might make him cool his jets," she suggested. "In fact," her eyes lit up mischievously.

Gaara and Darui watched her with curious eyes wanting to see just what she has in mind for her _lovely_ friend. "Request granted," he decided, it was going to be worth it in his eyes. "Would you mind Lord Darui," he asked just to be sure.

"I think this should prove to be interesting rather than what I thought might be a dull meeting. After we finish up we will get started and they can go ahead and retrieve him," he decided, wanting to see this strange companion as he had learned of her unusual origins. After that they dug in ready to fill their bellies for extra energy that day.

Entering the meeting room Suna was the first one to connect with them on the screen, "Kankuro, bring InuYasha into this, Kagome seems to have an idea to quell the problems he has been giving you."

"Are you sure about this Gaara, I can't get that guy to shut up," he grit his teeth aggravated with the half demon.

"Just do as he says Kankuro, trust me you are going to love this," Temari sported a grin on her face as she already figured out what the girl is going to do. "Kagome," she looked at her through the screen, "if this works I want you aware that we are on the ground floor so you don't have to hold back and this is not a room that is viewed as sacred."

Kagome grinned, "Thanks Temari, I will keep that in mind."

Kankuro looked at his sister before turning to leave the room and listen to his siblings. Kagome watched curiously from her position slightly behind Gaara. The other screens came on showing her various people. He turned back towards her, "Kagome I want to inform you we are also going through some major changes since we have all united in the last shinobi war. Most of the Kage during the war have stepped down but are still quite active in ensuring the peace continues so you are now looking at the former and current Kages for the other three villages. The Fourth Raikage will not be attending today due to other matters. From the Leaf Village you have Lady Tsunade the Fifth Hokage and the new one Lord Kakashi Hatake the Sixth Hokage. From the Mist Village you see Lady Mei Terumi the Fifth Mizukage and Lord Chojuro the Sixth Mizukage. From the Stone Village we have Lord Onoki the Third Tsuchikage and Lady Kurotsuchi the Fourth Tsuchikage. Everyone this is Kagome, we thought it be best you meet her today."

Darui stepped forward to keep things moving forward, "As dull as it is we could possibly be facing a fifth war, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we need to avoid that as much as possible."

"What is going on that there is such a risk," Kakashi inquired.

"To answer that it would be best I recap on my history with Kagome so you get a good understanding to how she ties into everything," they could hear commotion and yelling coming from the Suna screen.

"Would you ever just shut up InuYasha? Just get in the room and look at the damn screen and shut up. Listen up and receive all the answers you been searching for, Gaara is not about to repeat himself for the likes of you," Kankuro's frustrated voice came through the speakers.

"I could care less what that fucker has to say. I'm going to kill him if I find a hair out of place on Kagome! That bastard-"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and they all watched him yelp and hit the floor. "I guess that works just fine," she smirked. "Keep talking about Gaara like that InuYasha and you will end up with brain damage," she warned.

"Kagome," he pushed himself up and looked at the screen. "Oh god, you are in the box now! Don't worry I will get you out!"

She grit her teeth and closed her eyes before calmly saying, "InuYasha, this is technology. I am in a different country not in the box. This is how we are communicating for the time being so just try to listen or I will use _that_ command. The people before you on the screen are the shinobi leaders that Gaara is allied with and also the former leaders he fought in the last war with as allies. If you even think of disrespecting them you know what will happen," she warned.

"I will just leave and come get you," he said stubbornly.

"That would be pointless. It would take you days to get here if you even make it and I will be back later today most likely," she pointed out. "Now quiet and let them speak, this is your chance to hear everything going on and hopefully think of something that will be helpful because we have fought side by side for over a year now."

"Feh, fine," he crossed his arms.

"Like I said, to ensure everyone understands everything I will do a brief recap on my history with Kagome and her origins," Gaara started out. "She had come to Suna when we were six years in age, her method was through a dried up old well in my village that served as a portal. My father, Rasa, was the Kazekage at that time had been notified of her. I watched him bring her out of the well and carry her away unsure of what to do with her until a few nights later I lost control of Shukaku and he began to rampage. That is when things change. My father wrote how suddenly Shukaku was glowing with pale lavender power that was connected to Kagome, she subdued him without even being conscious of it. The next morning we were introduced, my uncle Yashamaru became her new caregiver with orders to never let us separate. We became inseparable regardless until I realized she was homesick and my father was not going to let her return home through the well. When she ran off one night I helped ensure she beat my uncle to the well and didn't see her again until we were twelve, only a couple months before the Konoha Crush. My father had hopes to use her to keep him from betraying the alliance to Konoha when she appeared again. This time he wanted her to attack me, once it was shown she has no control over her powers and there was a seal on them he found a way around all that intending to use her to kill me and seal Shukaku within the teapot once more. Once again she ran for the well and though I saw her as a threat, I took down the guards by the well and let her escape. Now she has returned for a third time but things have changed on both her end and our end," he gave a brief summary of her finding out that she is a priestess and the quest she had been on and just ended, including all the parts with Kikyo and InuYasha, wanting them aware of why he lacks trust in him.

"Now my village was infiltrated by White Zetsu disguised as one of my shinobi. That shinobi was found dead in his basement, right Kankuro," he wanted confirmation.

"Unfortunately yes," he confirmed.

"Using the disguise he approached Kagome where she often sat reading, learning about what our world is like. Due to InuYasha I had assigned three Anbu to guard her, one with orders to notify me the second anything happens. White Zetsu was quick to get a hold of her with roots and attack the others. When attacked he merged with the ground and began drawing her under as well. My Anbu here fed her a tracking seed when he couldn't pull her free. By the time I arrived she was gone and already more than a few miles away from the village," he continued on explaining the events until he arrived here. "Anything you would like to add Lord Darui," he handed it over to him.

"Yes, I want to let everyone know that Matatabi and Killer B have been hidden away, Lord A is with them along with assigned guards. I would like to open the conversation up for any ideas going forward," he stood next to Gaara with his own arms crossed, a habit they both have.

"I do actually," Gaara spoke up. "I am not fully in favor of it though. Naruto was able to sense the enemy during the war while in Nine Tails Chakra Mode but I do not want him actually around, I want clones due to how quickly the enemy was able to take control of her and seal Shukaku. I do not wish to risk my friend's health being he is still a jinchuriki. I now have concerns that there could be more than one White Zetsu or they could have infiltrated other villages. I am open to your thoughts," he left it at that.

"You have a point Lord Gaara," Tsunade replied. "As a precaution we should have him do this if you are all in agreement," she gave her approval of the idea.

"I thought Sasuke Uchiha had killed him," Kurotsuchi said.

Gaara nodded, "I was under that impression as well but he has an unusual genetic make-up."

InuYasha finally cut in, "What I don't get is how he took control of Kagome. Many have made the same attempt but never achieved their end goal."

"InuYasha we both know I had been for the most part controlled twice, once by that moth demon the other when Kanna stole the majority of my soul," she pointed out.

"Yeah but what they are describing is you had no knowledge of anything going on, that has never happened before so I don't get how someone else was successful with the first shot," he continued on.

"It could be a difference in technique and energy. We have Chakra which is different from the youki that she said demons use and is her power's natural enemy. Being neither of us had been there we would only be able to draw a conclusion seeing him use it again but that would be against the purpose of keeping her from being kidnapped again." Gaara tried to explain as he has already learned through Kagome what the fighting is like and difference in powers.

"How different can it really be," he didn't appear to see how this chakra is different from his youki.

"I will explain," Kakashi cut in. "Let me bring a picture up to the screen. Shizune can you grab me that book," he asked pointing at one.

"Here you go," she handed it to him, briefly coming on to the screen.

"Thank you," he began flipping through the pages. "Okay InuYasha, this picture here is the human body and the chakra network. Should Kagome have a chakra network he could be manipulating it to suppress her mind in a way and take over. I believe the paper he is using might be some sort of temporary seal to help him further assert his control over her but that is something a priest normally uses."

"Yeah the bozu uses them often enough," he gave his gruff reply. "So you are saying that this guy could be some sort of priest then?"

"Yes it would make sense if you think about it. He used chakra and holy energy against her because the Chakra will give him the ability to manipulate her while the holy energy would not be detected as a threat immediately and could suppress her mind long enough in combination so he could get Shukaku sealed before her powers reacted and forced his control away. It is my theory right now," he brought the picture back up. "Chakra is used to connect a person's inner spiritual and physical energies. Kagome exclusively uses her spiritual energy but when you use chakra it can be shut off by closing chakra points. We call them tenketsu and I believe he closed off some of these points to further help him. It is a lot to learn in a short amount of time but I know Lord Gaara and his siblings have shown to be great instructors so they could explain things more in depth later."

"Yeah, we have books at Kagome's place that we can show him," Temari said figuring they will do this for Gaara. "After the meeting if you don't mind Kagome we will show them to him."

"Go right ahead, it isn't really even my place, Gaara has just been letting me stay there," she shrugged her shoulders. Temari nodded, understanding her view of things. "I would say InuYasha can help himself to the food but you see he is from an era without technology if you couldn't tell already so if you guys don't mind do you think you can help him make ramen, he is addicted to that stuff."

"Yeah no sweat," Temari replied. "What is the plan going forward? Since InuYasha seems to be in a more agreeable you don't need to worry about rushing home."

"Keh," he turned his back.

"I still plan on heading back today. Are we all in favor for the plan to have Naruto send out clones to each village and see if White Zetsu has invaded any of them with clones?" They all seemed to be thinking about it.

Mei spoke up, "I am in favor of it but how are we going to take care of this enemy? She would be the perfect bait but that is too risky."

"I will not allow it, instead we could have someone impersonate her while we keep her in a secret location," he suggested to them.

"If this guy is some priest he will know it isn't her if he can sense her power," InuYasha turned back to the conversation, "and no way in hell is she going to be bait. You had three of these Anbu right there and your ass was too slow to get there so why should I believe you could keep her safe when we have no clue when he will strike?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "At least I tried," he retorted seeing InuYasha flinch although he looked ready to attack him if he could.

"Yeah well I only came back because Sango and Miroku are getting married, they want Kagome there," he informed them in an unpleasant tone. "Oh and Kagome your wolf boy is looking for you too," he tossed her way sarcastically.

"Would you knock it off already? Kagome is Gaara's woman, those two are dating so everyone else will just have to get over it," Kankuro yelled at him.

"Oh really and when did this happen," he glared at Kankuro.

"Since you stopped coming around putting her life in jeopardy," he shot back.

"I kept that wench alive for over a year don't try and tell me I'm the cause! She is like a walking disaster, a total danger magnet and klutz! You have known her like one month and now you suddenly know it all! That wench gets kidnapped more times than I can count! She practically walks right into the enemy's clutches!" He began venting right back at him.

"I will believe it when I see it! She certainly didn't walk into them this time nor did she do anything the last few times! I bet it was your lack of attention and being there that got her in trouble so often because so far that is all I see," he defended.

"Let me list it off, she was kidnapped by Naraku, Miroku, Koga, Menomaru, Kaguya, Mukotsu, some thugs, Manten and Hiten, the jewel and Naraku, Kikyo, Takemaru, Mistress Centipede is the one who got her first, that sage dude-"

"You're only making yourself look worse in my eyes," he cut him off.

"How is that all my fault?!"

"You are the one who is supposed to be protecting her right? Or at least had been… this only proves how unfit you are." He continued to argue with him.

Gaara turned towards Kagome wanting to make sure she is okay. "Kagome are you okay," he inquired quietly.

"I'm okay," she replied although her eyes said otherwise.

He turned all the way around pulling her to him. "Kagome, don't let this bickering get to you. Just remember what I said. We can speak in private later," he brushed a lock back and kissed her forehead. "You're everything I need and more so never forget that," he brought her chin up and pecked her on the lips. She slowly nodded her head as she felt her heart flutter in her chest as he once again so easily eased the pain enough that she knows at least for him she will never have to change.

Looking back at the screen as the arguing continued only the Raikage could hear what he had said. It was admirable in Darui's opinion that Gaara put aside any discomfort he might have felt to ensure the young woman is okay. The difference between Gaara and this InuYasha is quite great in all of their eyes. InuYasha had no problem cutting her down even right in front of people that he is aware are powerful leaders. Gaara on the other hand was quick to ensure she is okay and discern that she isn't but would not lose face in front of others that hold titles of respect. Looking over at her he could see it is taking a lot for her to keep it together, she isn't the type to be suppressing her emotions. "If he doesn't shut his foul mouth I will use my black lightning to teach him a lesson," he cut into the argument.

"Gaara has already bloodied him up twice now, I would be surprised if anyone could teach him a lesson that would stick," Kankuro replied.

"InuYasha has this tendency to cut Kagome down because he knows she can do better and so to make her stay by his side he makes seem less than the dirt he walks on, or more like she can't hold a candle to her previous life, Kikyo. Isn't that right InuYasha," Gaara said in a surprisingly calm voice after he faced the screens once again.

"The fact she has been kidnapped so many times should show many others found her worth something to some degree and personally I could care less about Kikyo, Kagome is fine the way she is," Kankuro was quick to throw in his two cents.

Tsunade looked ready to pulverize him, "If he doesn't shut up soon I will be in Suna making him shut up."

"InuYasha quiet, we have more important matters to discuss. If she sheds one tear over this I will ensure you pay for it in blood," he promised him with hard eyes. "Now back to business…"

That turned into one long meeting that turned into two meetings, the second of which, InuYasha was not included. Walking back into the room they shared Gaara drew her into his arms still able to tell that she is hurting over earlier but also feeling better that so many had defended her but what is the word of strangers compared to a person she has fought side by side with. "Don't hurt over his meaningless words Kagome. It hurts me here," he clutched a hand over his heart, "to see you hurt. All I want is to see you smile," he sincerely told her.

"But he spoke the truth," her eyes went downcast.

" _He did not_ ," he strongly disagreed. "You are more than he will ever admit but I for one have no issue in acknowledging your worth or how special you are because you were one of the few to not see me as a monster and I am happy with you, more than I have ever been. I don't want to know what life will be like without you as a part of mine and I am one to mean everything I say, I'm sure you know this by now, minus that death threat," he caught himself.

"Gaara," she looked up at him with a small smile.

He pushed her against the wall as the desire to kiss her senseless overcame him. The sounds of their moans graced their ears as she soon had her legs wrapped around him. "Kagome I need you," he moaned against her lips.

"Gaara," she pulled her lips away from his, "I will never see you as a monster and I still believe you never were. You went from a small boy, you against the world to becoming someone highly respected. To me I can only admire you because even then I thought you were strong in all of the right places." She stroked his cheek, looking into the eyes of someone she couldn't deny, she wants to be by him just as much as he wants her to remain with him. "I'm worried," she admitted.

"Don't be," he replied seriously. "We have a plan; we just need to stick to it. Let's relax for a while and then we will head out."

"Okay," she dropped her legs down and lay down to rest with him on the bed with her face buried against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Broken Doll

Gaara held her to him as he flew them home. Nothing has happened as of yet but him and his fellow shinobi are still on guard for anything so far. His worry and upset still there from today and yesterday. So far the words from InuYasha have not brought her to tears but the hurt was still there haunting any happiness within her face.

She had given him the happiest days of his childhood and has now returned to his life making him happy yet again, he only wishes to do the same for her now. The part where their feelings for each other as friends have grown beyond that level was unexpected but very welcoming. From the hectic days to the ones that are more peaceful he has steadily grown close with her to the point they feel natural around one another rather than the first couple days.

He loves the smiles she casts his way, the way her eyes flutter open, and how serene she looks when she is reading beneath that tree. Unlike his own face hers is so full of emotion and life that it makes him feel more alive and the way she laughs or giggles, it makes him feel like he might be able to keep her happy like that forever. A few nights before she was kidnapped he could hear her sing that song Starry Lullaby that she often sang in her childhood, this time it was for Shippo's benefit as he leaned in the doorway to her bedroom watching them gaze up at the stars. It took him back to the moments they shared then and how much craves more moments with her in the future. To him she is becoming his everything and in his heart he feels they will always find each other.

The skies were thankfully holding off their tears as they left Lightning Country earlier. His distaste for them getting drenched once again or Kagome sick caused him to take a detour around Rain Country. He is certain everyone is thankful he has and now as he looked up ahead to see the beginning of the desert, he knew they were finally in the home stretch. Kagome rested on his lap already fast asleep as they have traveled for many hours by now. It will be early morning when they reach the village, it is already beyond midnight he is certain.

Returning to the village was a quiet affair, he sent sand to sweep through her place and sensed InuYasha there he is guessing so he instead went to his with her. Carrying her to sleep in his bed he was glad to be home, on his home turf where he has the best chance in protecting her. She only stirred for a few minutes, just long enough to stretch and get comfortable next to him as they shared a kiss and fell asleep together. This is just how he wants them to be, in bed relaxed together from here on out…

The day though, when he had to stir after only a handful of hours rest he knew that she would have to as well. Today she will spend the entire day with him at the office, in meetings, anything and everything. Later on though, as the sliver of daylight left in the sky was diminishing quickly, he stood next to the well trying to feel confident that he is doing the right thing.

"Gaara what if it rejects me or I can't come back," she looked into his eyes worriedly.

"We will have to have confidence that it will. InuYasha has already gone through the other side, your friends should be already there waiting for you so you can join them in this happy event. If you are to ever try going through, now would be the time to do so," he reasoned.

"I don't want to leave you," she felt torn. Why does it have to be like this?

"Kagome, you have come to me three times now, I feel confident that you will be returned to me once more," he tried to reassure her.

"But it took years each time," she gripped his long sleeve shirt, worried it will take that long once again.

Calm aqua eyes peered into the emotional blue as she voiced the worry they both shared. "I know Kagome, it worries me as well, I just want to have faith that it won't this time, faith that we belong together."

"Gaara I will miss you every second," she gripped him tighter not leaving an inch of space between them as he held her to him just as tight if not tighter.

"A portion of my heart will go missing once again the moment you are gone," he confided with her knowing he will not feel nearly as happy as he does when she is here. Picking her up bridal style they kissed both hoping it won't be their last. Moving them until she is positioned over the well he broke the contact looking more like his solemn self already, his heart hurting over what he is about to do. "Be safe and return to me soon, my heart," he let her go feeling her hand on his face sliding away as he watched her fall, his sand ready to catch her should the well not work but as blue lights erupted he watched her go down. He closed his eyes in grief before turning away from the well for a few moments.

Taking a few steps away he heard what almost sounded like a sinister chuckle and whipped around quickly looking down into the well seeing White Zetsu grinning up at him with roots submerged down into the ground where it still showed that blue light, a vortex of time, the one she takes. "Hello Kazekage," he greeted cheerily.

On the other side of the well Kagome appeared seeing her friend's smiling faces looking down greeting her. About to grab hold of a vine and ascend her foot was caught. "Wha-," she looked down her eyes widening at the familiar root grabbing her. With panicked eyes she looked up at her friends outstretching a hand for help as a scream ripped from her throat as she was pulled right back through time seeing them look startled.

Her familiar scream reached him and he felt a painful tug on his heart. They are after Kagome; he could see her be pulled back through the vortex, his sand going in after her. "No no no Kazekage, I need her for my master," he pulled her into the ground with him the moment she came through. They emerged a few yards away with a figure cloaked in a black hooded cape with red trim approaching from the shadows.

He opened his mouth, hands hidden from view as he sucked in the air around him pulling Kagome straight to his arms. "My perfect tool, my perfect weapon it is so kind of you to return," he grinned.

"No let me go! Gaara!" She screamed reaching out for him. "Ah!" She grabbed her head as he gripped her hair tugging her up.

" _You are not his, you belong to me, I am your master now,"_ his coming across as vicious.

"Let her go," his eyes cooled over, blood heated as he watched him mistreat his heart.

"You have no idea who you are facing Kazekage. This woman now belongs to me," he stated in a rough voice.

Stepping forward, the sand coming to his call, "Never, she will never belong to scum."

The well flashed blue, InuYasha appearing and drawing his sword, transforming it into a gleaming fang. "Is this the bastard we are after," he asked.

" _Yes,"_ he replied. With that he started a battle, the sand around them rising anchoring the enemy's feet to the ground as he surround it around Kagome's dangling feet, spikes going into the arm holding her. The moment his grip went lax Gaara pulled her straight underground until Kagome resurfaced behind him as he raised them up on a platform. Her arms wrapped around him, not wanting to part again.

" _Gaara_ ," she whispered kissing his back.

"Don't worry Kagome, you will not be calling this scum master," he told her.

With startling strength he pulled from the sand and watched them retreat, InuYasha being grabbed by the sand forming around his waist, screaming his head off at Gaara until realized that Gaara was only taking them outside of the village while also alerting the guards of trouble. Outside of the valley they waited for the enemy to appear, his siblings showing up to help defend against the intruder. When the cloaked man and White Zetsu appeared he could see his shinobi on alert at the top of the valley, ready to defend the village or come to their aid.

"Hand her over Kazekage," his voice threatening in his demand.

Gaara could not be moved by such though, feeling Kagome hold him tighter in response to the male's voice. "Why not introduce yourself," he suggested.

"Oh so you want to know who her _master_ is," he replied as if humored by the thought.

"Do not be so ridiculous in your thoughts, I merely want to know your name so I may bid you a proper farewell to hell after your blood soaks my sand," his eyes darkened in his craving to spill their guts.

InuYasha took a sharp look at him, never having heard such a tone from him. He sounded so bloodthirsty, this is the side he withheld when battling him only because of his connection to Kagome. He never took the red head to be so dark in his humor towards opponents. Gaara's stare was so focused with murderous intent it surprised him that this is the same man who usually took things in a calm and collected manner, not looking like he is seething with rage. This is exactly the side he actually felt wary of, the one that will only take blood in payment, more like a blood bath.

"I am Goya a wandering priest and mercenary," he finally responded. "I have done much to make it this far, success will not be yours because I can guarantee she will be coming with me. She was discovered by White Zetsu before your father even died. He kept roots submerged beneath that well in case she should ever appear again and she turned out to be perfect, never did I imagine she would end up being so perfect for my purposes. It was like she born and brought here to be my tool. So you see Kazekage, she will be mine because she is the perfect tool in my eyes and I'm sure your village would have used her in similar ways had she not gotten away." He boasted his confidence so high that he seemed to hold no fear of his opponents.

"For hiding your entire body under a cloak you sure are confident," his voice cool in his reply.

"He must be one ugly fucker if he feels the need to hide that mug of his," InuYasha added in his two cents.

"Quite the contrary I would have to say," glittering violet eyes nearly glowed with mirth as he looked over the ones before him. "There is a big difference between us Gaara. You have thousands of lives to protect whereas I only care about one," he pointed out.

"There is more than one big difference," he countered, "I have thousands of shinobi and have done well in the past to protect the lives of my people. You are the one at a great disadvantage," he stated with a tone of finality. "Enough of this, it is time that you die like the scum you are," his hands shot out guiding his sand with quick movements, all aimed to capture and kill this enemy that goes by the name of Goya.

When the sand speared the cloak through it turned out to be a substitution jutsu, Gaara brought up a wall of sand behind them that was struck in Goya's attempt to reclaim Kagome. Twisting his body around he thwarted all of his attempts to make a grab for her. Her arms remained wrapped around him, comforting him in feeling her right there rather than feeling paranoid that White Zetsu could grab her at any moment, taking her with him before he could do a thing to save her. Eyes looking for the enemy he watched InuYasha swing his fang creating the wind scar attack that the enemy narrowly escaped from.

With howling winds and swirling sand the fight ensued with Gaara defending himself from a chakra cutting sword with a sand clone he formed in front of him. The enemy was clear in his want to force him to separate from Kagome to better fight him but he could already see his plan and the enemy did not realize he still hasn't used his best defenses. With a hardened shield of sand his clone deflected the attacks while using an equally hard sword to take swipes at the enemy.

White Zetsu tried attacking from behind but the sand deflected his every attempt to pull her from safety, his opportunities gone for the time being as he merged with the ground to miss a swing from InuYasha's blade. Kankuro and Temari stood below their younger brother ready to step in and aid him at a moment's notice. They clashed above them, Gaara held that look in his eyes telling them he wants to see the enemy's blood on his sand until it was completely covered, a look that would have brought back their original fears but it did not. Gaara is a changed person and is no longer the jinchuriki that their father created. He is a protector of his people and well respected leader now.

Kagome merely held on wanting to cling to him just as much as he wants her to continue doing so. It spoke of the trust between them, her belief in him and his wish to protect her. The enemy created clones that began running around them in a circle until they were a mere blur forcing her to close her eyes only for a moment, but a moment none the less and suddenly she felt this flare of heat on the back of her neck making her gasp. Aqua eyes looked over his shoulder at her seeing a paper almost obscured by her thick locks. With sand he lifted it off just as she went lax, his arms grabbing her as the sutra disintegrated before he could make out the kanji on it. She did not stir; a blanket of darkness was completely wrapped around her senses and mind for those seconds that had passed until she was taken in by the sensations as she came back, her eyes looking up at the ones focused on the enemy somehow.

It was a swirling vortex but within that vortex was his sand keeping him aware of the enemy's true whereabouts at every given moment. The funnel around them wound tighter, energy crackling around it as he began watching for his chance until he pounced on him with his sand being pulled to him easily with no room left for to breathe. The flurry of wind came to a stop and he raised a sphere of sand overhead ready to crush this threat.

" _Die_ ," he whispered out almost sounding menacing.

The sand compacted then fell apart in large lumps, heavy with water. "I came prepared for that move. White Zetsu said it is a favorite," Goya's confidence still high as he looked at the frown on Gaara's lips, his obvious displeasure in not shedding his blood at this time.

Kagome glanced at the enemy before looking back up to Gaara as he continued to hold her. Leaning her head on his chest over his thumping heart she gripped his shirt once more not wanting to part from this feeling. "I want to stay with you forever," she quietly voiced catching his attention.

"Kagome," he murmured, as taking a chance to look at her feeling warmth bloom in his chest in response to those sincere words. "I forever will want you to stay," he quietly replied back to her.

" _Yashamaru, come play with us," Kagome called to her friend's uncle. "Please," she pleaded up to him with pretty blue eyes._

" _Oh and what do you want me to do," he chuckled at her antics._

" _Help us build a huge sand castle," she gestured with arms spread out going high over her head_ _with great eagerness._

" _A sand castle huh? So what do you intend to do in this sand castle?" He knelt down to their level._

" _Defend it from a grumpy dragon!" She cheered. "Gaara is going to be the noble knight and I will be a warrior princess!"_

" _Very well then, I guess we should get started," he was amused as always with her antics. Gaara's face went from one of hope to one of ecstatic happiness as his two favorite living people are now both playing with him. This moment he wanted to last forever…_

Gaara blinked away that sudden memory, unsure why it suddenly came to mind. He slid Kagome down to her feet yet still holding her head to his chest as he wrapped an arm around it and her shoulders. It was an attempt to help her block out the piercing purple eyes looking at them. He is a shinobi with strong instincts and his actions are currently full of them.

From where Goya landed on the ground he let his lips twist up in a wicked smile. "I think it is time I make things more interesting and bring back a person of your pasts," the cryptic and chilling words caused their grips to tighten as Gaara felt his curiosity flicker. Under the cloak he did a summoning jutsu bringing forth a familiar sight of an upright casket.

"Disturbing the dead," his voice came out muddled with emotions, his mind remembering his father in the reanimation jutsu. "I know it could not be my father, I sealed him away so you either have my uncle or mother in there."

InuYasha looked at him surprised that he is so calm in his deductions. "How can you be that way," he asked incredulously. "You act as if it does not hurt to know one of them is in there," he snarled his way.

His eyes made him feel frozen, the hairs standing on the back of his neck as Gaara replied, "We have had our loved ones used against us before InuYasha. I know they would not wish to be used in such a way so that is why it is best to simply return them to their rest even if the reunion is painful. Judging by his words I am guessing it to be Uncle Yashamaru."

"I thought you would be more grateful that the two of you could reunite with the man who took care of you two in your childhood together," his voice cruel.

Kagome turned her head around at the creaking, moving her eyes to lift over his arm as a figure stepped out of the crate. "Yashamaru," she whispered.

His eyes were different due to the reanimation but they none the less latched on to them with surprise before looking at his hands. "Gaara…" he recognized his nephew right away seeing him holding a blue eyed beauty protectively. Those aqua eyes held anger and sadness before he ripped his eyes away to see what looked to definitely be Temari and some other shinobi that he thought might be Kankuro. Seeing movement in Gaara's arms the shapely form of the female turned around, Gaara adjusted his hold until one arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She reached out to him, his name coming from his lips and he just knew then, this is Kagome.

"Well Yashamaru," he drew his attention to him, "isn't this a nice reunion with your niece, nephews, and Kagome my newest tool. I thought it be a nice idea to reunite all of you before I give you your orders to get her for me."

"What am I doing here, I died…" his eyes looked back at the young adults, "years ago it would seem."

"Yes well I learned about the reanimation jutsu and decided to test it out on you. I heard your last moments were blowing yourself up in an attempt to take Gaara with you, your youngest nephew who only had you at the time. You and his father certainly turned him into the monster he was portrayed as," his cutting words meant to give him satisfaction at the pain he is causing. "Obviously Gaara survived quite easily and is no longer a jinchuriki. Through Kagome I now have Shukaku sealed in here," he held up a reddish-orange jewel swirling with chakra inside. "It is time for Kagome to return to my side where I will seal more tailed beasts through her and then gain control over them as I fashion her into my weapon. This is her destiny, no one but her can do this, she is perfect," his purple eyes hooked on her blue ones as she shrunk, pushing her back flat against Gaara's chest.

"Like hell you will have her," InuYasha growled drawing their eyes to him.

"Oh yes I nearly forgot about you. I have a good dose that will shut you up forever. I wonder though, if you purify a half demon does it really kill them or does it merely destroy any demon blood meaning they will go through the rest of their life as a human?" His words made Kagome tense and InuYasha growl. He rolled out a scroll summoning forth a twisted wooden staff that he took hold of with a black gloved hand before rushing forth to strike him as it lit blue.

Thinking quickly Kagome put her hands up in a prayer position and with a few unsteady pulses she created a barrier that was flimsy but held off the attack surprising everyone there. Small barely distinguishable mumbles came from her mouth as she continued the prayer, the barrier growing stronger and staying visible longer as it flashed on and off.

"Kagome…" InuYasha looked at her surprised.

She looked strained as she tried to concentrate. Goya let his hood fall back revealing thick teal hair and a youthful face. "Why don't we test the power or your barrier against my attacks," he grinned and raised his twisted wooden staff, striking her barrier rapidly from several points, his staff sinking at some parts before being shoved back out. "This is very interesting," he continued on noticing her knees have weakened with Gaara holding a lot of her weight up on his own.

Kagome was lowered to kneel on the platform, Gaara right behind her hovering with his arms still caging her in, ready to catch her as she bowed on the ground in prayer, a coating of sweat gathering on her skin. They were all surprised, no one but InuYasha having ever seen her make a barrier or heard she could do so. The lavender dome shined brighter and brighter until no weak spots were found.

"This really is very interesting. If I really wanted to I could even use her to travel through time I bet should I ever desire to do so. She has such a tremendous amount of raw power, the feel of it is addicting," he commented. "Let's see how long you can withstand some more powerful attacks," he decided and hit the barrier with a chakra enhanced fist, missing her glowing eyes peeking out from her half-mast eye lids. His punch hit and he was thrown back, the shock running through everyone as he came to a skidding halt several yards away. Looking up stunned for the moment he climbed back to his feet and brushed off his clothes. "You repelled me that time…" he mumbled.

"Kagome you are trembling," Gaara gently called out to her, his want for blood suppressed for the time being as he rubbed her back trying to coax her into letting up the barrier for the sake of her health.

Yashamaru watched his nephew with her, the connection they had as children still there as Gaara's eyes had grown soft with worry for her. He wished that he had never been ordered to betray him… he must have suffered greatly for a long time but it would appear his caring side is still there. Easily he recalled how well those two played and interacted with one another. The glowing of her eyes faded as Gaara lifted her face and kissed her on the lips surprising everyone with that show of affection. The bond was even deeper than he realized and he figured they will one day marry as he could not see a sign of them being so nor do they look the proper age. "You have all grown so much… Gaara I am so sorry," his voice teetering between guilt and pride in them.

He connected eyes with his uncle's informing him, "I let go of any grudges over my past long ago and forgave you. Father informed me of what the truth was when he had been reanimated."

"Always protect her Gaara and the bond you two have always had," he requested of his nephew.

"I will," he nodded.

"Oh come on is this some kind of mush fest," InuYasha complained.

Gaara's eyes glared his way, a hand of sand shooting out of the ground to cover his mouth and wrap around his head as Temari wacked him with his sand. "Can't you see this is our uncle here?! It is called getting closure you moron," she looked down at him as he was sprawled out on the ground.

"That might have hurt more than when I say sit," Kagome looked at the crater he created not really feeling guilty for it since he deserved it in her mind. She looked back at Gaara, "are you okay," she asked, getting a nod from him as he returned to focusing on the enemy.

"You think to use my uncle against us but I do not see that as happening," he announced.

"Uncle Yashamaru," Kankuro stepped forward a couple steps, "be proud of Gaara, he is now well respected as the Kazekage and helped to unite the five shinobi nations. He has come a long way and is now seen as a protector of his people, allies, friends, and family."

"Truly," he looked up at Gaara again seeing him nod.

"I am the fifth Kazekage, father was assassinated when I was 12, I took the seat at 15," he informed him seeing that gentle and proud smile on his face as tears collected in the eyes.

"You look like true siblings now and you still have your friend Gaara. I'm proud of all of you," his body began to disintegrate.

"Wait, no you will do my bidding and be my tool," Goya grumbled as he did not know about this flaw with the reanimation jutsu, one that Kabuto had figured out.

"Now I can truly move on and be at peace. So long kids, live a good and long life with many smiles and much love. I will always watch over you with Karura," the jutsu failed as his green soul left the body moving on to the afterlife as he had been in limbo due to his deep regret at that suicide mission.

Tears gathered in both the siblings and Kagome's eyes at that parting as they knew now he is truly gone, moving on in the afterlife to join their mother, his beloved older sister. InuYasha wisely kept quiet but Goya looked frustrated. "Well master," White Zetsu chirped, "I guess there was a flaw to that jutsu after all. If anything you only succeeded in helping them isn't that funny?"


End file.
